Persona: The wheel of fate
by Windraider
Summary: On the day of Judgement, he betrayed himself and all those he believed in. As a punishment, he was forced to start all over again. Leaving his home, he seeks out a new purpose and a new life for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Personally, I really want to thank everyone for their support with my previous story. However I also need to face reality.**

**I'm not as good as some of you make me out to be. If I did seem good, it was mostly because of luck. **

**This new story will prove that just right.**

**I was in over my head previously. Trying to write a story of that scale was sheer madness, and so I decided to try something else. **

**Something with the potential to be much simpler but just as engaging or so. Well…I'm not sure about the engaging part, but I still like to give it a try.**

**Once again…I owe nothing, and I still have no beta. Anyone up for the job?**

**Btw…**

**Demon, I found your comment to be rather rude. At least write a note saying a rant or a lot of negative remarks down next time before you say something.**

**And to that pussy 'Guest who calls himself D'. If you want to write a rant go ahead, but if you want to throw an insult, at the very least have the guts to sign in loser.**

* * *

**Minato POV:**

"You went against your word did you not? I told you to take responsibilities for your actions."

I winced at the tone Igor was using. It was not his usual cryptic humorous voice. Towards his side, Elizabeth was looking down at the floor. I was unable to see her expression.

"Your sister chose to fight, but you didn't do so. Everyone made their resolution, everyone but you. You had forgotten about your bonds with everyone when faced with an overwhelming power. You allowed yourself to be consumed with despair."

I couldn't say anything at all, he was right. I was simply tagging along with the others for the sake of it. I never once believed that we could have defeated Nyx.

Igor suddenly sighed. I didn't know why. I took the chance to ask something.

"Shouldn't I already be dead? I last recalled me getting shot through the heart by Takaya." I closed my eyes and recall the moment when I shoved my sister out of the way to take the shot for her.

The son of a bitch was only playing possum. The made us think that he was down for good only to pull his gun out when we weren't looking. It was only by luck did I notice him and shoved my sister out of the way.

"You did survive, your body is merely in a coma. However you must remember that the Velvet room is a place that exists outside the realm of time and space, in between dreams and reality. As such, even a soul can enter provided it has a contract."

Well…I guess it wouldn't have mattered if I died or not in that case.

"Is there any specific reason why I'm here?"

He nodded.

"Yes there is one specific reason for this, and that is the punishment for going against the contract." The old man sighed.

"Before I explain the punishment, I believe there is something I must mention to you."

"What is it?" I didn't like the way he was talking.

"As time does not flow within the Velvet room, when you awake, much time will have passed."

"Pass?" I noticed something wrong with that word. He said pass…but the last day I remembered was supposed to be the day of judgement.

The day where all life would cease to exist.

"After you fell into a coma, your sister and friends continued on. By the power of her social links, she was able to obtain the power of the universe, and with it, she faced down the ultimate being. You could have acquired the power as well, had you not given into despair."

So…they succeeded. I guess they were right after all, it wasn't impossible to win.

"Now for the punishment I mentioned. By going against the contract, you have committed a grave error. As punishment, all memories of you have been erased from everyone in the world."

"Wha—"

"Whether or not it remains lost for good is entirely up to you."

"Up to me?" Was he saying I had a choice?

"Your original purpose of this journey was to end the dark hour was it not? Yet when you arrived at the final step, you backed down from it. That was a breach of the contract. It was originally meant to destroy all traces of your past activities, yet because you had completed most of your social links, the bonds were unbreakable."

I nodded. The only social link I failed to finish was… the Judgement Arcana.

"Because of that, even if their memories were removed, they would still feel a bond with you, enabling you to retain your powers. However their memories will not return unless you finish your purpose."

Finish my purpose? How was that possible? "How can I do that? If you said my sister and friends defeated Nyx, then what purpose could I possibly have left?"

He shook his head. "That is dependant entirely on you. From here on, you have but two choices. You can either begin a new life, or you can seek out a new purpose and accomplish it."

I can't believe what I was hearing. Either start life again as a stranger in the world, or find a new purpose.

"Now then, time marches on in your world. I shall leave the choice to you."

* * *

I awoke on what appeared to be a hospital bed. Looking up at the ceiling, I sighed. I looked to the side, and then down onto my body.

The first thing I saw was a hospital gown I was wearing. I guess I'm in the hospital.

I simply pressed the button to call the nurse. I needed to tell them that I was awake. I had slept for too long, I wanted to get back on my feet as soon as possible.

As I waited for the nurse to come, I looked out the window. It was…strange, and somewhat terrible. My sister had sacrificed herself and yet I don't feel anything drastic. It was as if she was a complete stranger to me.

I had lost all memories I had with my friends, and yet I can't bring myself to feel sorry for myself. It was like I never cared about them to begin with.

As I was doing self-reflection, the door and opened and a nurse had entered without my knowledge.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Hmm…" I simply hummed as I turned to her.

"How are you feeling today sir?"

"I'm fine." I waved her off. I just wanted to get out of here. I never did like hospitals. It along with bridges always reminded me of the time when I lost my parents in that…incident. "So…when can I check out?" I rudely asked. It was direct I know, but I didn't want to stay around here.

She shook her head. "Sir, you were shot in the chest. The doctors barely managed to save you, it would be stupid to try and move around. Not to mention it's been two-"

"I'm fine. Call the doctors than. Let them do whatever check-ups they want on me. The sooner the better, and if it's not too much trouble, could I get something to eat as well?" I brushed off her concerns. It was rather rude, but at the moment I didn't really care for anything else.

It wasn't like I had anything else to do. If what Igor said was true, virtually no one in this world would even remember me. I just didn't like staying in the hospital like I was some sort of crippled individual.

"Sir I don't think—"

"Please just call the doctors." I cut her off. The tone in my voice booked no room for argument.

Eventually she sighed. "Very well, I'll call the doctor as you wish."

The moment she left, I looked out the windows next to me. The clear sky, the loud bustle of the city, people moving around, it left no doubt that this was the real world.

I guess those guys really did save the world.

…I probably did help. Seeing that if it were not for me, my sister would have been killed by Takaya first before she could even get to the top.

"Are you awake? That's great!"

I spun my head around. Standing at the door was a guy wearing a doctor's outfit. I'm guessing that he's a doctor in this hospital.

"You know, you've been in a coma for over two years. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." He chuckled as he approached me.

Two years? That certainly is a lot longer than I had imagined.

"I heard you wanted to check out as soon as possible. That can easily be arranged, but first you will have to go for some check-ups. We don't want you collapsing on the streets do we?" He laughed again."Come and see me after you eat. It's been two years since you tasted actual food, and enjoyed a real shower."

I fail to see the humour in his words. Nevertheless I complied with his request.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Mahashi asked while wearing that infernal smile over his face. I really wanted to just ditch him and run off.

"They ran out of soap." I simply replied. "Now can we get started?"

"So impatient." He sighs as he pushes forth a document towards me. "Here, this is the official discharge documents. Just show this to the receptionist and you can check out."

I nodded in appreciation. As I reached forth to grab it, he pulls it back.

"Wait, before I do, can I tell you one thing?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I…went through your records. You lost…your parents at a young age, which left you and your sister. But…while you were in a coma, your sister—"

"Passed away?" I simply stated like it was no one's business. "I'm well aware of that. Before I called the nurse, I had a visitor who told me of what happened to her."

He looked surprise and somewhat shocked that I could talk about my dead sister without a care, but he nevertheless shook it off. "Well…in that case, than there's nothing left for me to say. Other than, take care and don't hurt yourself."

"Hey. What about my belongings?" I asked of him.

"The only belongings we could find on you was your hand phone, your wallet and your Mp3 player and headphones." He replied.

That was all? That couldn't be it. "Are you sure that's it? Shouldn't there be more?"

He shook his head. "Are you sure? We double checked you when you were bought in, there was literally nothing else."

"Wasn't there something like a fake gun with no barrel and an armband that says SEES or so?" I pushed him for further answers.

He shook his head. "I…am sorry, but there was really nothing else when you were bought in."

…It was kind of hard to take in the fact knowing that I won't have my evoker anymore. I feel kind of defenceless without it. Igor said that the powers I had acquired through social links still exists, but the people whom I made them with will have no memories of me.

I really didn't have anyone to turn to for help.

"By the way, I forgot to mention to you, but have you decided what to do about school?" He suddenly asked.

I shook my head. The thought about school never came to me in the first place. Well…not since I awoke anyway.

"Then can I ask what will you do now? Will you return back to your former school or will you—"

"I'll look for a new school." I cut him off. "Too many memories here, and my sister's passing."

That was half a lie. The memories were annoying and disturbing. Staying here reminded me of the failure I was. I cared little about my sister's passing.

"Ah…" He nodded in understanding. He wasn't able to see through my lie. "I understand then. I'll submit a form of transfer for you to your school. Though at a time like this, don't expect many schools to be available for a transfer."

I nodded in understanding. "Thanks. I'll take head to school later on to take a look at what schools I can transfer too."

Letting out a sigh, I showed myself out of the room. As my hand reached for the door, I remembered something.

"Wait…before I go, could I ask you something?"

* * *

"You know…I certainly didn't think I was going to visit you." I spoke out.

I wasn't sure if the person I was conveying the message to was listening or not, but I just felt like I should say something at least.

The reason for that was because the person I was trying to convey the message to was already dead. She was buried underneath me under the grave I was standing in front of.

_Hamuko Arasito_

_1992-2010_

"We never really did get along very well did we? You were always surrounded by many people, you rarely even looked at me. In the end you were just that much better weren't you? I bet you were happy weren't you? You made lots of friends, had a great social life, and then to top things of, you gained the ultimate power."

I was speaking out of spite for her. It was a terrible thing to do, but I just had to say something. Mever mind she was my sister. I hated her, and that was a fact.

When she was around, I could never really see myself as living.

When she was around, I never had real friends who saw me for myself.

When she was around, all my accomplishments meant nothing.

Only two stood by my side, while everyone went to you.

"While you breezed through everything so easily, I struggled to keep up. We were both equal in physical and special powers only after I went through three times the training you did., My heart was weak while yours was strong. I hated that part of you. You were always better than me in everything. Whenever we had an argument, people would always take your side first. Well whatever, your already gone. I'm going to restart my life over again. I'll do so in a place where your influence doesn't reach."

I turned around and left after saying what I had too. I didn't want to come here in the first place, but I needed let some of the things that was bothering me out.

Bad mouthing a dead person in front of their graves was a horrible thing to do. Even more so when they are your family.

But I didn't care about that. Let your spirit curse me or whatever. I am not going to live in your shadow anymore. With nothing more to be said, I left the cemetry.

* * *

"Hmm…there aren't that many choices." I muttered to myself as I sat outside the principal's office. In fact, there were so little choices to choose from that they shouldn't even have bothered giving me a form to fill out.

Three schools. All three of the schools were in another city.

Fuyuki City to be exact.

I sat outside the principal's office finishing my transfer form. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. Igor wasn't kidding. Everyone whom I had originally met back when I was still alive had forgotten me. Most of them were now seniors in their final year.

Our meeting was somewhat bittersweet. It was sweet in the sense that I was able to see how far they had gotten in life. Bitter because of the fact that they think that it was my sister who inspired them to reach their way of life.

It wasn't fair. They were the ones I forged my social links with, not my sister. Yet they think it was my sister that did that. They barely even knew her, and yet they thought that it was her that stood by them through thick and thin.

That was wrong! I was the one who stood by their sides whenever they needed help! I was there for Kenji when he found out that he was being played for, I stood up for Chihiro when no one believed her. I also spent lots of time helping Kazu with his rehabilitation, I helped Yuko train the children.

That was all me! Not my sister.

My sister had often ruined our meetings by just jumping in whenever I was bonding with them in an attempt to get them away from me so that she didn't need to look for her own set of friends for her own social links.

The sad thing was…she somehow managed to do so. While I was the one who made their social links, she was the one who made it so that she would be their best friend, not me.

Kenji along the way started asking me on ways to advance on her, while Chihiro was also similar in the way she wanted to be more like her.

It was infuriating the way she led them around like dogs, but back then I was so desperate for power that I allowed them to continue down that road instead of getting them to focus on the really important things in life.

Mainly growing up.

When I had met Chihiro and Kenji earlier, the two of them had acted like they never even knew me. Yuko was still schooling here in her final year, but I didn't get the chance to see her. Likewise with Kazu.

There was no point to sticking around. I had maxed out their social links, there was no longer any benefits to me being around. Not to mention, many of them can't even be called my friends anymore.

No…they were my sister's friends. From Kenji to Chihiro and Rio, all of them were interested in my sister and not me.

Even the ones I forged social links with, would easily choose my sister over me should they be given a chance. If I wanted to make a life for myself, I needed to get somewhere my sister's influence could not reach.

Being back in the school didn't bring as much good memories as it did the bad. The school was always the best place to remind me how my sister virtually controlled everything.

I never once recalled beating in her anything. The most I ever did was to tie with her in studies and in sports, and even then I had to work really hard while she just slacked off to do whatever she wanted to, be it partying out at night or wasting her life away sleeping and eating.

Whatever training I did in Tartarus that lasted for over a week to two, she could easily close the gap in just one or two trips.

I kept track of my sister's events and activities while she was alive through my classmates. I found it very unfair that she had everything served to her on a silver platter. Talents, smarts, charm, appearance, character. She had virtually everything.

While I on the other hand had to work continuously none stop just to catch up with her. All my hard work left me no time for anything I wanted I to do.

I let out another sigh as I looked at the transfer paper in my hands.

It didn't matter which one I chose. All three of them were schools that allowed both boys and girls. To me it didn't matter which one I chose.

Closing my eyes, I ticked one of the three. All three of the schools had nothing special, and the reviews for each one was about the same. It was the main reason why I didn't bother to consider when making my choice.

Finally finishing the filling up of the forms, I stood up and approached the principal's office. I knocked on the doors.

"Come in." I heard his snobbish voice from behind.

It seems that without Mitsuru around, he thinks he's a big shot. It was kind of disgusting. I found it a pity that Mitsuru didn't fire him when she had the chance.

"Ah…you must be Minato Arasito. I'm sorry to hear about your sister, it was such a shame. She was one of the very brightest students in the entire school."

Son of a bitch. The first thing he had to do was bring up my sister and her accomplishments in front of me. The urge to just stab him on the spot was getting higher by the second.

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you stop talking about a person's whose sister has passed away in front of him. It brings back…many unwanted memories." I gritted through my teeth. I quickly tucked my hands away in my pockets. I was certain I wouldn't be able to restrain myself if he didn't take the hint.

"Ah yes! I'm sorry. Now if I recall, your purpose here is to file a transfer am I correct?"

"Yes." I didn't bother saying anything else.

"Well there is nothing wrong with your request. It will however take time to finish filing everything. It will take roughly around a day or two to sort everything out."

"I can wait that long."

I can wait forone or two days as long as I avoid places where my sister hung out. I don't want people coming to me just to talk about her.

"Good. Now that it's settled, may I ask if you have a place to stay at?"

I shook my head. "No I don't sir. I was thinking of looking for a low price motel to stay for a while."

Now he was the one to shake his head. "Oh dear no. We can't have our students staying in a rundown motel now can we? Why not you stay in the school's dormitory for a while? It's only for a few days."

"No sir I can—"

"Yes you can. If word got out that you refuse our offer, do you know much our school's reputation will suffer?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I realized something. I didn't have much money left. Apparently, they took out most of my savings from my bank account for my hospital fees. If I didn't accept his offer, it could get troublesome.

"Very well, I'll take you up on your offer." Only because I have no money left.

"Excellent!" He clapped his hands. "Now than, do you have anything else to say? If not, please excuse me, but I must attend an important meeting."

Laughing as he stood up, he made his way to the door in a joyous mood. The moment he left the office, I sighed.

* * *

Truly fate was mocking me every part of the way, and I hated it.

If there was any good thing that happened today, it would have to be this. Ironically, the one who made it possible for this good event to happen was that fat principal.

"Ahhh…" I blissfully sighed as I laid on the bed that I once used.

Hard to believe that in a stroke of luck, that guy had chosen to give me back my old room.

My old room, the only place where I was truly alone, and felt out of the reach of my sister.

The feeling of it hasn't changed in two years. I can't say the same for everyone else. Most of their rooms had been taken up by new students. Mine was the only one that wasn't untouched after all this time.

The feeling of my old bed was so comfy. I felt the urge to sleep growing stronger with every second, and I welcomed that.

Staying here in this room bought back memories of two individuals I really wanted to see.

Aigis…and Elizabeth.

I was truly grateful to the two of them. They were the only ones who didn't compare me to my sister.

They were the only ones who saw me for myself and not Hamuko's younger brother.

I wonder what they were doing now?

I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to be embraced by the sweetness of dreamland.

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't certainly expecting to be back in the Velvet Room.

"Are you awake?" Elizabeth asked of me. She was sitting in front of me with both hands on her knees.

I looked around, Igor was nowhere in sight.

But what really bothered me was the disappearance of Igor. It was the Velvet room itself.

No longer was the Velvet Room which had taken the shape of an elevator moving. If anything, the elevator had came a stop.

"Please do not worry. We are currently alone." She says to me.

Alone? Does this mean she was the one and not Igor who summoned me?

She smiles sadly at me. "I must regret to inform you, but your time in the Velvet room is coming to an end."

"What—" Did she say that my time here was coming to an end?

"The Velvet Room takes on the appearance of the guest's heart, along with his desires. However you betrayed the contract, and so no longer do you have a purpose a purpose, you cannot enter the velvet room."

I don't say anything. I can somewhat guess what she's saying.

She's trying to say that until I find a new purpose, I cannot return to the Velvet room.

She slowly gets off the chair and walks towards me. It is clear that she has something important she wishes to say.

"I believe that this belongs to you. In the event that you are unable to return to the Velvet room, I believe this will be able to assist you greatly."

As she was saying that, she lifts the compendium she was always carrying with her, and places it on my lap.

I wonder what the meaning of her actions was.

"You…would not be able to return here. I want to believe that it is but a horrible joke, but I cannot."

"Elizabeth…" I looked down on the floor.

"Don't say anything." She clasps my face and lifts it so that I'm facing her. "Whatever it is I am doing here, I want you to know that this is entirely my choice."

She truly has grown. In the past year I've known her, she has grown from a loyal attendant to a great woman with a great personality. One who can think for herself and the people she loves.

"Without your evoker, I do not believe that you have any means to protect yourself." She suddenly states.

I displayed no reactions to her words. She was right mostly, though I can channel personas and have them enhanced my status, so I wasn't fully defenceless. But without a means to summon them into the real world, it would be safe to say I don't even have half of my original powers.

She shook her for a reason I didn't know off.

"I would have wanted to spend more time with you, but it would appear that it is not meant to be." She sighs sadly.

I am sadden as well. Knowing full well that even Aigis can't remember me was painful enough, but now it would seem like I'm going to lose the only other person who was ever there for me as well.

"Elizabeth I—"

She doesn't give me the chance to finish speaking. With a sudden yank, she pulls me forward towards her, where she smashed our lips together for a kiss.

My eyes widen in surprise, but only for a brief moment before I settled down and embraced the moment.

She pulls out quickly. The sorrowful smile she was displaying a moment ago is replaced with one of serenity.

"Whether we meet again is entirely up to you. I only wish for you to know, that whatever path is it that you seek in life, know that I will always be watching out for you."

"Elizabeth…don't worry. Whether or not I find a new path or not, I'm certain we'll meet one day."

She sighs, but this time it was a good one. "It would be better if you relax more often. You often burden yourself with unneeded worries."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

For a moment, no one said anything. The silence was like an eternity. Both of us knew that there was nothing left to be said.

"Well…I guess this is as you humans would say…farewell I suppose?"

I nodded. "Yeah, this is farewell. But don't worry, I'll see you again soon enough."

She nods in return. "Then I shall wait until that very day arrives."

* * *

I opened my eyes.

What greeted me was the ceiling. I looked to the right where the sun was shining through.

"I guess it's morning." It had to be. How else was the sun shining if it were not day time?

Pushing myself off the bed, I heard the sound of a something hitting the ground. I looked to my feet and noticed what it was.

Bending down, I picked up my persona compendium. I guess it was Elizabeth who sent it to me while I was dreaming.

"Hmm?" I noticed something was sticking out from the edges of the book.

Reaching for it, I pulled it out.

It was a letter. A really thick letter to be exact. I opened the letter and pulled the contents out.

There were two pieces of paper within it. I slowly read through them.

"_Greetings Minato-san. I would like to apologize if my manner of speaking is rather awkward, as this is but the first time I am attempting to write a letter."_

This is definitely Elizabeth's writing. I had never seen it before, but her manner of wording is unique. There was no doubt that this letter was written by her.

I sighed as I continued reading.

"_I would wish to inform you of the events that has taken place recently. I do not know how I should be writing this message, as once again. The experience is completely new to me._

_To not trouble you, I shall attempt to make this message as quick as possible._

_Over a year ago, your successor appeared in a village known as Inaba. He too like you had saved the world. Yet that is not the message I wish to convey._

_Several months ago, another incident occurred. This time, it was regarding your previous comrades. They had been trapped in a world where they had to fight against your successor and his friends. I too happened to…as you would kindly put it, 'crash the party'._

I chuckled. Elizabeth really can't use slang at all. It was cute the way she attempted too though. I continued reading through the letter.

_While there, I noticed that the fighting styles of your successor and his friends was very versatile. Your former comrades too had improved their skills drastically, particularly the one called Aigis. Your successor could summon his persona like an extension of himself, and I believe you can as well._

Thanks a lot Elizabeth. I can really appreciate her faith in me. Even if was through a letter, I could feel the trust she had for me. I won't let her down. I made a silent vow to get stronger, not only for her, but also for myself.

After making that silent vow, I proceeded to read what else she had written down.

_In order for you to become stronger, there are but two main points that you must master first. The first is the ability to summon your persona simply by willing it. If you can master this, you will be able to achieve the same level of versatility your successor has._

Me? Summoning personas simply by willing it? I was elated at the thought of it. In the past, I was often disabled or knocked down in battle because of the time needed to use the evoker. It was difficult to follow up on attacks as well because of the time lag when pulling out my evoker.

If what she said was possible, I can see just how much easier my life would become in battle.

_The second however is more important. As you are no longer able to return to the Velvet room, I understand that you have no means of handling your personas. As your…attendant, I believe it is my duty to teach you how. Below is a list of instructions on how you can manage your compendium. If you can master this, you will be able to draw out and manage whatever persona it is that you wish to handle._

I scrolled down the letter. Along the way were a set of instructions telling me how to begin. I read through the instructions as quickly as I could.

There were a lot of instructions and things I needed to do. I won't give up though, for my sake I can't let myself remain weak.

As I neared the end of her instructions, I noticed I was nearing the end of the letter. I decided to finish reading all of the content.

"_Once again, I wish you the best of luck. Know that whatever happens, I will always be watching out for you._

_Sincerely…Elizabeth."_

I smiled sadly. I may not be able to see her for a long period of time, but I know I will one day.

Letting myself be carried away in my emotions wasn't so bad. It reminded me that despite living under in her shadows, I wasn't fully alone.

As long as someone believed in me, that alone would be enough.

I closed my eyes and let myself relive some of the memories we shared.

*Ring*Ring*

I opened my eyes, almost cursing at whoever would call at a time like this. Walking up towards my desk, I picked up my hand phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" I greeted the person on the other side.

"Hello is this Minato Arasito?" A woman asked.

"Yes it is, why?"

"My name is Miss Kuchikawa. I am the receptionist of Gekoukan High. I'm calling regarding a transfer of schools?"

"Ah, is it finish already?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Your files for transfer has already been finished, you simply need to come down and collect it. If possible please do so soon."

"I'll be there shortly." I replied before hanging up. It was rude, but I guess I got a little too excited too care.

Putting on my clothing's, I grabbed my compendium and the letter and headed back to Gekoukan High for the last time.

* * *

**I personally don't think there's any improvement or anything, but I digress. I'll leave that up to you.**

**Like I said, I appreciate your reviews, but I don't think I'm as good as you think I am. That said, I think the real reason is that I don't have much strength and confidence. Many can take criticism, but not me. I give up after one or two of them.**

**I'm taking references from P4A. I kind of gotten some inspiration from it, in coming up with new methods of writing.**

**It also told me that RPG method's are usually to stiff, and I wanted to try writing combat or anything, I should be more versatile.**

**Well once again...sorry to those who wanted me to continue.**

**And btw, does anyone know how to ban some people? I dislike it when people throws insults about but have no balls to sign in to do so.**

**They only throw insults in when they are sure no one can reply or touch them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Apparently I received a few requests for a beta. However what I didn't state was that I needed one who knew their way around the Nasuverse, or rather more like the system of the servants. **

**I could also use some help in the time line of the persona universe. I realized that there were some things that could really be improved upon. Not to mention, I have a feeling that this would help me at some point regarding the future plot.**

**I didn't reply to anyone's request, because I was and still am unsure about which direction I should go. I thought up a few scenarios, but…I'm not sure if they would work out. Which is why I need a clear direction on which direction to go before I can get a beta.**

**Anyway, to answer some of your questions and comments...**

**SEESWILDCARD: Death was sealed into both of them when young. His sister happened to acquire more of the power, but Minato still has enough to allow him some benefits normal persona users don't.**

**As for friends or power...the answer is a mix of both. Originally, Minato did became friends with them because he wanted too. However after his sister started butting into his social life, and started making moves on his friends, he...started to become more and more jealous. **

**His jealousy of his sister caused him to change his mindset. **

**In short, not all of his social links were for power, some were really for friendship, some were twisted by his jealously, and only a few were for power.**

**ALICE: Yeah I noticed! He's not to likeable, but that's what character development is about. Look at Shiro, he was a dumbass of the absolute highest order at first. Throwing himself in the way of danger when he can't fight? Sparing the life of a person who could commit mass murder easily? **

**Yeah. Look at him, he was stupid at first, but then he grew up. That's what it means to have character development.**

**Cargas: Thanks a lot for reminding me. I'll update chapter 1 with some changes later on.**

* * *

"Ouch this smarts like a bitch…" I winced as I attempted to press a button on my mp3. My fingers kept shaking in place, it was like I literally had no strength had all without Asura's help.

Forcing myself to move without his help only invited pain. Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes and channelled Asura once more.

As the ever familiar presence of Asura returned, so did the feeling of my body. I don't know why, but channelling personas with automatic body enhancing abilities and spells always seemed to make my body feel better.

Waking up after a two year coma, my body was in horrible condition. It was only because of the personas with automatic body enhancing spells and abilities were I able to move.

I looked out the window. The bus was travelling at an awfully slow pace with me as the only passenger.

"Boring_…"_ I sighed.

I had arrived at Fuyuki city not too long ago, but the traffic was horrible. Once we had gotten to the outskirts of town, we were caught in a huge traffic jam. From the appearance of things, it would take at least an hour or two before we were getting out.

It wasn't like I was in a rush. I had nothing on my schedule for a while. Coming out of a coma after two years, there was much I missed out on. Whatever plans and activities I once made, would probably have been forgotten through the passage of time.

I opened my bag that was sitting next to me and pulled out the letter that Elizabeth had left me.

I had read it quite a few times since yesterday, but I hadn't actually attempted any of the instructions she left behind.

I was aiming to read more into the instructions on how to summon my persona without an evoker. It was a good thing that the traffic was incredibly heavy.

Guess that was the only good side to this traffic.

Reading while in a vehicle was normally a stupid idea, but this time however was an exception. Seeing as it was trapped in an incredibly heavy jam where it could only move a small distance every several minutes or so, I didn't feel the need to worry much about motion sickness.

With such restrictions, I won't need to worry about getting motion sickness.

"Let's see here…" I browsed through contents until I found the very section I was looking for.

The instructions on how to begin my training. "Let's see…there are actually only three steps one must accomplish when summoning personas without an evoker." I read the top instructions. _"Step one…focus your mind. You must first attempt to force your mind to a state of complete focus."_

"Complete focus?" That sounded like the polar opposite of the way I did it before. With the evoker, I had to fully maintain the emptiness off my mind before I could press the trigger, otherwise it wouldn't work, as the fear would block out the summoning.

Learning something completely different from what you are used too isn't going to be easy. Learning through this manner would mean I have to unlearn many things I know off. Nevertheless, I continued reading through the letter.

"_Step two, once you feel yourself focusing on your objective, you must visualize the persona in the manner you wish to summon. Envision it in whatever manner you wish it to be, however it must be the only thing you see. Any distractions will cause the image to falter. Remember, even an illusion will falter if you lose focus." _

This part didn't sound so hard. However I knew better than to think that. Reality is never so kind, the simplest of things are often the hardest to execute. I continued reading to the last part.

"_Step three…Once you believe that you have fully grasp the image of the persona, you must now provide the power to summon it. This part is not one I can teach you, you must recall the feeling you always whenever you summon you utilize your power originally. Normally it is impossible to utilize this power in the real world without an evoker, however that does not apply to us. I am a being who rules over power, and you are one who inherited the power off death."_

The power I feel? I don't know how to make of this. I might have an idea on what she was saying, but even that could still be a far cry from what was it that I needed to do.

"Sigh…" I sighed as I continued reading.

"_Learning the three will enable you to summon a persona without an evoker, however that is but a start and nothing more. Much practise will be needed should you wish to wield it like an extension of your body. Know that however if you are able to fully grasp this method, you will be able to reach the level of your successor."_

The letter ended just like that. Three simple steps on paper, and three big difficult things to master.

I was not so naïve to believe that I could master them quickly within a week or so. Something like this probably would take a month at least. It was just simply a guess.

I…probably am overestimating the time needed, but this is just a bad habit of mine. I always seem to expect nothing but the worst.

Putting the letter back into my bag, I leaned against the chair and closed my eyes. I didn't feel like starting now. The knowledge of knowing that I will have to unlearn many different things was quite the mood killer. Well at the very least, I will have all the time in the world to do so. It wasn't like there was going to be some crisis soon enough that will screw me over.

* * *

**Third person POV: **

"I'm exhausted…it would appear that the mastermind would not show himself so easily." Fuuka Yamagishi sighed. Staying within her persona for a long period of time had really taken a toll on her mind.

She knew the risks of using it for an extended period of time, but she continued to do so.

"Another false lead. It would seem that the mastermind is becoming more adapt to our strategies. I'm sorry for being unable to see through the rouse." She reported.

Not long ago, a plane under the Kirijo Group was hijacked, that led to several of her friends being caught up in a terrible incident where it pitted them against other persona users in a fighting tournament.

Thankfully her power was strong enough to break the hold the mastermind had over her friends and the others who were trapped in the tournament. It was a huge shame that she had failed to identify the culprit before he got away.

The true mastermind behind the p1-grand prix was still at large. It was up to her to discover his whereabouts. Out of the entire cast of persona users including the newly arrived investigation team, her power of scanning was the strongest off all.

Surpassing both Mitsuru's and Rise's abilities, she was left in charge of scanning the dimensions between the real world and the TV world for any unusual activities.

It was truly a surprise to everyone when she had first connected to other people through her persona despite being in a separate dimension. She had done something even Rise failed to do. Her ability was the only hope of finding the culprit responsible for reopening the midnight channel.

"No. It is not your fault Yamagishi. You should take a break. You've been working too hard recently."

It was the voice of Mitsuru Kirijo, a friend of her's. She was not there in person, yet her voice could clearly be heard. The reason was because of her persona. She was able to communicate over a long distance with it.

Or in her case, communicate through another dimension. She stood in front of the large television in the very same junkyard in the town of Inaba that her friends had discovered the world, she prayed for the safety of her friends as they combat the shadows from within.

"Are you returning now?" She asked.

"Yes. We are returning soon, we are just cleaning up whatever shadows we that remain here. We shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Wait for us back at the limo. I don't think anything will happen in the meantime."

"That's a relief. I'm glad no one was hurt." Fukka sighed with relief as she stopped channelling her persona.

The moment she released her persona, a wave of vertigo struck. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the ground. The reason for this was the over using of her persona.

Unlike two years ago back when the dark hour was around, she only had to use her persona for over an hour at most due to the time limitation.

But now, it was another story. Seeing that the target can move quickly in ways they never imagine possible, she was forced to use her persona more often. It often led to fatigue and major headaches. There was no denying that it was mostly due to her ability that they were able to keep up with his movements if barely.

It wasn't like she was the only one who could scan and provide support. There were others amongst the shadow executives and the Investigation team that had that ability as well. However she was the only one who could scan through dimensions.

"Ah...I guess I'm still not capable of wielding my power in the real world for too long." She muttered to herself as she turned around and left.

She could feel a migraine forming. It was a side effect of using her powers for too long.

Leaving the junkyard, she made her way to the limo that was waiting for her and her friends.

As she made her way towards the limo, the driver's seat opened.

"Welcome back." The driver greeted her.

He was the personal chauffer of Mitsuru.

He opened the door for her. She nodded a silent thanks to him as she entered the vechicle.

"I took the liberty to provide you with some refreshments if you didn't mind." He reaches into his coat and passes her a drink.

"Thank you very much. I hope it wasn't any trouble."

"Not at all. I don't fully understand what is going on, but I know it's probably for the best."

Fukka simply smiles at him as she proceeds to open the drink. The driver gives her one last bow before he turns and leaves.

She doesn't notice the glinting of gold in his eyes as he leaves. That alone was a fatal error on her part.

* * *

**Minato POV:**

"Guhh…" I grunted as the horrible bitter sensation of medicine entered my throat.

The doctor who allowed me to check out had given me some prescription to take three times a day. He said it was just in case my body hadn't been as much restored as I thought it was.

I was grateful to him for his consideration.

Swallowing a glass of water, I waited for my meal to come. The doctor's orders was to take the medicine before meal time.

The traffic was so bad, that a normal one hour trip had turned into a near 3 hour journey. By the time I got to the station of Fuyuki City, it was already late in the afternoon.

I thought of heading to my new school directly, but my hunger was eating away at me. I decided I could wait for a while longer before doing so.

I wasn't a picky eater, I could eat just about anything. So looking for food was pretty easy for me.

Not knowing my way around the city, my only option was to eat at the station. I would take a taxi to my new school later on.

I decided to while away the time by recalling the three steps I was supposed to do.

Closing my eyes, I attempted step one.

Step 1: Focus my mind until I can only see the image of my persona.

This was harder than I had previously thought. It was not the image of my persona that was difficult to do, it was the part of focusing until only it remained behind.

"Damn…" I muttered a silent curse.

Every time I attempted to focus on a persona of my own, her image always appears with it.

My sister is dead, yet the memories still haunt me.

Even after her death, I'm still living in her shadows. Every attempt to focus on a persona solely ended in failure. Her image always kept appearing within my mind, as if telling me that I would never be able to do it.

Asura was one of the dozen personas I had equipped before I was shot. It was no surprise, that I was able to channel his power partially even without summoning him physically.

But the power I'm channelling is only a small fraction. Without being able to summon him into the real world, all I could do was rely on automatically functioning powers.

The sight of her within my mind was revolting. I couldn't concentrate with her in it. Letting out a sigh, I decided to call it quits.

…Just in time as well. The moment I opened my eyes, I saw a waitress approaching me while carrying a large tray. Seeing that I was one of the only few customers in the store, I had assumed it was my order.

"Here you sir! One Yakiniku burger, one Tonkatsu burger, two sets of fries and two sets of drinks. Enjoy your meal sir."

I was right. It was meant for me.

"Thanks a lot." I replied as I took the tray from her. The doctor said that my body was severely underweight in the prescription he wrote. He said I needed to get some weight back. That was going to be a problem. Unlike many others, I had a really strong metabolism. It was no exaggeration to say I could eat over six times the amount of many others and still have room for desert.

Apart from Elizabeth and Aigis, this triad of mine didn't exactly leave much of a good impression on the others. If anything, it made me look like a glutton.

It was the main reason why I never ate with the others. They were often put down by the amount and the way I ate.

Getting some weight back would be good though. Before I fell into a coma, I was almost considered underweight. After waking up however, now I would be considered severely underweight. At the moment, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to think of me as nothing but skin and bones.

The two set meals I ordered surely won't be enough, however that's all right. I'll just get more to eat later on. This is just meant to fill up just enough so that I won't have to listen to my stomach's rumbling anymore.

"Well…bon apatite." Lifting the Yakiniku burger towards my mouth, I opened it widely and crunched down on it hard.

"Well…this is quite a surprise I have to say. Not many people would transfer a few months after school begins. Are you sure you're all right?"

I nodded in affirmation. The principle I had to admit was…quite the chatterbox. Well at least she wasn't pungent or stuck up like my old one.

"Well that's lovely. I must inform you though, that your personal information is still being filled through the school system. As such you won't be attending school until tomorrow."

"I understand." I replied to her words. "By the way Miss…Yamazaki, may I ask if it is possible to check in early to the school's dormitory? I—am feeling rather tired."

Not completely a lie. My body was still far from perfect. Channelling personas with automatic body enhancing abilities was a good idea, but it did not fix my body entirely. It was still weaker than an average person's body. It would not be a good idea to overexert myself.

She chuckled. "I'm…sorry to inform you, but that isn't possible at the moment. For you see, your belongings arrived from the station not too long ago, as such at the moment I'm having some of the students assist you in moving them."

"That's...very considerate of you."

Wow. I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting the principal to be the one to give me such a warm welcoming.

It was too early to come to the conclusion that my life here was going to be an easy one, but nevertheless I look forward to it.

I can only hope that my life is going to be better compared to my life at my previous school.

"By the way...I think it is only proper to tell you, but...considering the fact that you did almost finish your first year at your previous school, we took the liberty of moving you to the second year. Normally much consideration is needed, but since there were records of you being the highest scorer on average along with your sister back in you previous school. Due to that reason, we received many recommendations to move you up, stating that it would be a huge waste of potential to have to go through year one again."

What a relief. I was worried for a moment that I would have to retake my first year, but I guess I don't have to stay back. Although, I could have done without her mentioning that sister of mine.

"Now then, I can understand that you are tired, but I think it would be more beneficial should you look around the school for the moment. Class has dismissed not long ago, and the moving of your belongings will take some time. Why not take the time to look around the school in the meantime?"

"I suppose that can't hurt."

Truth be told, I think that was a good idea. I remember the first time I stepped foot into Gekoukan High, I was lost. I ended up running around in circles just looking for the staff room.

I didn't know what was wrong with me back then? I could have just asked for directions, but I didn't. It probably slipped my mind.

"Excellent. We had a feeling that you would say that, as such we also took the liberty to prepare a student to show you around in advance."

She pressed a button on a desk. I'm assuming it's linked to the PA system, since the principle of my old school also had a similar system.

"Miss Yukinoya, please send him in."

Send him in? I'm assuming by those words that the student she had assigned was waiting outside.

*Click*

I was right in expecting someone outside.

I turned around the moment I heard the door knob being turned. A boy walked in. I assume he was the one who was going to show me about.

"Hi! You must be the new transfer student, nice to meet you. I'm Shiro Emiya." He offered a handshake, and I accepted it.

"Khh!" I winced at the force of his grip.

"Shiro Emiya! Be more careful! I believe it was mention that Arasito-san just came out of a two year coma. His body is incredibly frail.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm really sorry about that!" He backed away in a hurry.

I took the chance to get a closer look at him while he was apologizing.

He looked to be around somewhere my age. He stood somewhere close to my height as well, he had red hair, golden brown eyes, and a somewhat thin frame.

"No it's all right. I should have been more careful myself."

I keep forgetting that I'm not fully well enough to be playing around with others. Even when channelling a persona with automatic body enhancing spells, my body is barely able to do minimal movements.

"Well…let's just forget about it and instead why not help by showing me around school? If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all! I'll be happy to show you around the school. Although it might take a while."

"Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

* * *

"And…that about finishes the tour. Did you get everything?"

I shook my head. "Yeah I think I do. Thanks for the help."

"Don't worry about it! If there's anything else, don't hesitate to speak up."

I shook my head. "I don't think there's anything else. Most of my stuff should have been moved in already. I think I can find my way back to the dorm by myself."

"I'll come with you!"

I shook my head again. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you need some help with the unpacking?"

He was really persistent. I appreciate his help, but he was getting a little too eager. Not that the offer didn't sound tempting, but I really didn't like the idea of someone going through my stuff. I may have lied and cheated some times in the past, but even I held enough respect for other's privacy whenever they invited me into their rooms.

Though the same couldn't be said for my sister. I heard rumours that she had taken some other people's stuff while she visited their home. It might just be prejudice, but I actually believe that she's capable of it.

"No. My stuff…is well…kind of personal. I don't like it when people look at it without my permission."

Not that they could find out what was inside the bags. Seeing that I had personally placed locks all over every box I had placed my belongings in. It was probably just me being paranoid, but ever since Aigis often starting coming into my room without permission, I started to put all my personal belongings into a portable safe.

That android didn't learn what privacy meant until much later. I didn't have any dirty things to hide, but I still wanted privacy.

"Ah…well in that case I understand. Is there anything else you want to do? Maybe I could—"

"No. You've done enough for me. Besides, I'm going to need to figure some stuff out on my own."

I cut him off. I appreciate his help, but no means no.

"Well if you say so. Then you don't mind if I take a leave now?"

"Go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow. I heard their sorting out the class roster for me. I'll know which class I'm assigned to tomorrow."

I bid him farewell. I was eager to start unpacking my stuff and then taking a shower.

I could only hope that the shower doesn't knock me out. I'm already quite exhausted. I know that I needed to eat, but I couldn't bring myself to. Not when I'm tired, and still have a job to do.

It wasn't like my powers were absolute. Channelling the power of personas for their body enhancing spells for nearly an entire day alone was exhausting. Not physically, but mentally.

I had ended up taking three naps today because of it.

The only time I ever stopped using my powers was when I was sleeping. Equipping a persona doesn't do anything on its own. However when you are channelling it's power, that's another story.

Asura's power is automatically channelled whenever I switch to him. It's like every time whenever the body enhancing power wears off, I have to switch him out for another persona before switching him back.

My mind was like a deck of cards. I kept shuffling personas all day long. It was no surprise that I was feeling tired.

Without waiting for his reply, I tucked my hands into my pocket and walked away. I needed some alone time by myself.

Thinking about what about you want to do and executing it are two completely different events.

* * *

"Oooo…" My back was hurting a lot. I looked to the corner of my room where two boxes full of my belongings remained unopened.

I used up too much stamina channelling the power of a persona all day long. Even if the power was automatically activated, it wasn't absolute. In order to activate the power of a persona without channelling it, I needed to have a persona with an automatically activated ability.

Out of the dozen I had taken with me the night I was shot, Asura was the only one with an automatically activated ability.

I turned to the side where my desk stood. On it were a dozen different text books, all of which meant for second year. I doubt that I would need to study anything within, cocky as that seemed. The reason was simple.

In order to impress Mitsuru, I needed to catch up with her intelligence, and that was saying a lot.

That woman had already past high school's level of education, and was even studying university's level of education.

For months, I stayed up for more than twenty hours every week in night studying from 9 in the night to 2 or sometimes 3 in the morning.

The process was extremely tiring, but the rewards were worth it. I had gotten Mitsuru's attention, along with some of Akihiko's and Yukari's respect.

Though the problem was that my sister did just as well as I did.

"Sigh…" I didn't even have the energy to get angry at the thought of that girl.

Seriously, partying until 3 in the morning, spending the night away at the disco, playing her life away the arcade. I couldn't believe how she had it so easy.

It took me so many months of gruelling studying just to reach that level, and she does so while spending her life away on silly things.

That's talent for you.

It's true that in some cases, hard work can overcome talent. However my sister was nothing like that. You could study your life away, and you'll still never be better than her.

"Sigh…"

Another sigh. I really am feeling more like an old man. I haven't even finished unpacking half of my stuff. The textbooks that I was given came from the school and not from me.

Looking up at the ceiling, I found it hard to get up and switch of the lights. My mind and body was stretched to its limits from the mind shuffling of personas. I knew I would be sleeping with the lights on tonight.

I closed my eyes. There was still some light that passed through my eyes, but it didn't stop me from sleeping.

As I felt myself becoming more relaxed, I attempted one last shot at focusing upon a persona of my own.

I attempted to focus on the image of Orpheus.

It was my first persona, and the one I felt the most connection to.

"…ugh…"

The sudden thought of my sister appeared along with him. Immediately I snapped my eyes open once more. I looked up at the ceiling again before I closed my eyes again.

I knew I was imagining it, but whenever I see her image within my mind, I can't help but feel like she's looking down on me, as if saying that I would never be anywhere near as good as her.

The sad thing about that, is that it might actually be true.

Even when she's gone, nothing I do will ever get me out of her shadows.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Fuuka Yamagishi struggled. She pulled against the ropes that were binding her wrists together.

The constant bumping of the vehicle was uncomfortable, but she ignored it. Her only priority was to escape from her captor.

It was easier said than done. Not only was she tied up and gagged, she also had no idea where she was being taken to. All she knew was that she was in what appeared to be Mitsuru's limo that was being driven by her captor.

Contacting the others for help wasn't going to work. Her evoker and her cell phone had been taken away from her.

The chances of the others finding her were next to zero. Unlike her, Rise of the investigation team had no way of summoning her persona out in the real world, and Mitsuru while she could do so, was far from capable of tracking her down.

"Umph…" She grunted as she pulled harder on the ropes binding her wrists together. The more she pulled, the more it seemed to tighten.

It didn't do anything to deter her spirits. She continued to pull despite the pain, she refused to let herself and her friends down.

Just then…

The front window slide open, revealing the face of Mitsuru's Chauffer.

Fuuka knew better than that though. The man driving the vehicle wasn't really the Chauffer, he was the mastermind behind the P1-Grand Prix.

With his ability to take the form of anything or anyone he wanted, it was no surprise he was able to get close to anyone.

Anyone except those with the power to scan supernatural presences.

"So the sleeping beauty is awake at last. What took you so long?"

"…Hummgh…garhh…"

She glared at him. Even while gagged and tied up, she would at least try to be defiant somewhat.

"I have to admit, out of the entire group, you were the one who possessed the greatest threat to my plans. Two months ago when I took control of that girl's body, I didn't think there was one who could not only combat me, but even remove my control over others. It was clear that you were the biggest threat to my plans."

Her eyes widen upon hearing his words. She knew what he was talking about.

The entire P1-Grand-Prix had revolved around a girl named Labrys. She was the sister unit of Aigis, a friend of hers. The entire P1-Grand-Prix was created by her shadow in the TV world, but it was only achievable due to some outside force that placed her inside the world to begin with.

After a long difficult series of battles, her friends and the newly met Investigation team had worked together to defeat her shadow. All should have been over by then, but then Labyrs's mind was hijacked and she attacked her newly met friends with the aim to kill.

It was only due to her powers that she was able to get into her mind and expel him from within.

"It would be a huge waste to kill you. A persona of your calibre would better serve me as a shadow."

From his words…'shadow.' It should be obvious where he was going to take her.

The TV world.

He wanted her persona to turn into a shadow, and the only place that could happen would be the TV world. If so, she felt a sense of relief. As long as it was within the TV world, Rise could easily find her no matter where he throws her into.

With the last of his words said, he closed the window, leaving her by herself. This time round, she stopped struggling, knowing instead she would wait for others to come save her.

She should have known that nothing would ever be that simple.

* * *

**By the way...about Minato being a master...that idea is tempting, but there's just so many options...**

**Like who to give him for a servant? What's his role? Does he have any motivation?**

**Kind of like that. There's also the possiblilty that he doesn't become a master, and instead works alone or so. So many options, so hard to decide.**

**Let me know what you guys think. I could use some advice on which way to proceed.**

**Oh and lastly...**

**The persona crew won't be around for long, at most only two or three chapters. I want to focus more on Persona side first before moving entirely to the Fate site.**

**The reason for this is because Minato is still recovering, that and he still hasn't been able to summon his persona into the real world. **

**I'll do some more on the persona crew's side for one or two more chapters, before I can start the main story. Otherwise, it would be rushing things, esspecially around Minato who still hasn't been able to activate his powers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh...I knew it. I just can't generate any interest when it comes to writing daily life and all.**

**It would be nice if someone could teach me or give me some hints to writing daily life events.**

**I don't have that much experience, since in RL, I'm not to socially active due to some…character problems. Because of that, I don't have much experience or skill writing daily life events.**

**Anyway, disclaimers. I don't owe anything at all, be it Persona or Fate Stay Night.**

**By the way, here are some of the responses to the reviews.**

**SEESWILDCARD: The focus on the persona cast will happen, but I changed my timing. It won't happen for a while, and even than their arc will be a really small one. Since I'm focusing more on the Fate side. **

**DemonRaily: I don't think that's a bad idea, but wouldn't doing so screw his personality and mind? Both Takaya and Adachi are kind of insane right? Adachi became a reverse fool, the opposite of Souji and Minato.**

**Also I'm not too sure about persona being compared to Servants. You'll need to explain that further.**

**The World: I appreciate some reviews and all, but I'm sticking to this story first. And yes he's unlikeable, but like I told 'ALICE', that is what character development is for. **

**I can name some series that has unimaginably bad MC's at start, so bad you'll think that chapter 1 Minato was a saint compared to people like that. **

**And yet in the end they end up becoming really good characters. Better than most MC's because of awesome character development.**

**Disgaea's sword: I don't understand how having a strong wish will attract Angra Mainyu, please explain this part to me.**

* * *

"The answer is X = (Y square - B square) times A"

"Magnificent Arasito-san! Take a seat."

No matter how many times I heard it, getting praised always feels good. Though it was a bit unfair to the others around me, seeing that I had the ability and knowledge to show them up at every opportunity.

Taking a seat I strained my ear to listen to some of my fellow classmates bickering.

"Whoa, that was the hardest question and he solves it near instantly."

"Again? Man, he's just about perfect in nearly every subject."

"Tch! Show off."

Class at times like this wasn't so bad. Off course, that could just be me being bias by showing off in front of others my advance intellect. Life is good when you have things easy, and when it's not so easy, you tend to think otherwise.

Back in my previous school, I never had the chance to stand out. It didn't help that my sister was placed in the same class as me. Every time I wanted to show to others my ability, she would get in the way by volunteering first. Her outlandish and loud personality made her the attenton seeker.

"Now than class, on to the next question. Can anyone give me the most efficent solution to this problem?"

I let out a yawn. I'm sure my attitude was frustrating everyone around me. I didn't like it, but it was hard to resist doing so. Whatever he was teaching, I had already learnt long ago. It was why most of the lessons here were so boring.

I turned to the side and looked out the window.

I never imagined that I would ever be sitting in a class like this. It wasn't the first time I was taking classes, but it was the first time where I got to stood out.

"Yawn…" I let out another yawn. The teacher didn't mind that. I assume it's because he knows that I'm fully aware of what's going on during class. I seemed to have the talent of displaying ignorance while listening. It made me seem like I was never aware of my surroundings. Whenever someone tries to scold me for that, I would counter their words by repeating the very same words right back at them.

After showing my teacher up twice, he decided to stop asking me questions just because I didn't appear to be paying attention.

I closed my eyes. I didn't think I need to pay attention to what he was saying at the moment.

I attempted to visualize the image of Orpheus again. The image was becoming very clear. I could see him in his entire figure floating as he held his harp in his hands.

"Tsk…"

And from nowhere, the image of my sister appears as well. I shook my head and attempted to clear my head of her figure.

I was successful. I managed to remove her from within my head.

I let out a smile. Her image was still disturbing and revolting, but at least now I've gotten used to it.

This happened quite often. Every time I tried to image a persona, my sister's image would appear. At first her mere image was enough to break my concentration, but after some time, I had gotten used to it.

By pressing on, I was able to fully kick her image out of my head and focus on my persona.

It took me a really long time, but now I was able to fully grasp the image of my persona whenever I wanted to.

After kicking that girl's figure out of my head every time she appeared that is.

Yet despite me being able to do that, I was still unable to summon any persona. The state of mentality I needed to be in was complete opposite as compared to what I was used to. To reverse my mindset, that was an incredibly difficult thing to do.

It was the last thing I needed to do. Everything I emptied my mind, I could feel myself channeling the power of persona, but without the evoker, I couldn't summon my persona.

This method was incredibly frustrating to learn. I don't think it's impossible, but I also don't think I'll be able to grasp the method soon.

Opening my eyes, I glanced up at the clock. It was nearly noon. Which meant, it was nearly time for lunch.

I closed my eyes again after viewing the time. This time round, I was more interested in taking a nap.

Nearly a solid month has passed since I enrolled into my new school, it wasn't easy at first, but eventually I managed to fully adapt to my new surroundings.

My body had recovered greatly due to the constant exposure to my personas powers.

I was in no way as good as I originally was back in Gekoukan High, but I was well enough to perform everyday actions properly now without feeling much muscle strain or fatigue. I was fully capable of moving around on my own.

I still wasn't able to join a sports club sadly. The teachers made it public that my body a month ago was still recovering from a long term coma, no doubt they told the students to not to try and recruit me into their clubs or anything.

I really dislike the part of having to be babied despite the fact that I'm fully capable of taking of myself.

It was about the only thing that I really hated about my new life at my new school.

The voice of my teacher's chattering started to die down. I knew I was falling asleep. That was good, I welcome sleep like a good friend of mine.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

Deep in a large empty store room, Fuuka sat alone in a corner. Her hands and feet were tied up. There was no way for her to escape. Her evoker and hand phone were stolen, leaving her defenseless.

She had been locked inside for a complete month. She was beginning to lose hope that her friends would ever find her.

Unlike most of the challenges she and her friends had faced, whatever was going on now, was a lot more complicated then she had previously thought.

The culprit this time was one who was evolving. He learnt from his mistakes, and he learnt how to get around obstacles.

Wherever he had taken her, it certainly wasn't anywhere in Inaba. She didn't know what could he be doing. According to his words, she had deduced that she was going to be thrown into the TV world.

The TV world however is accessible only from within Inaba.

If that were the case, how was he supposed to turn her persona into a shadow?

There were simply so many questions, and not enough answers.

She knew she could think all she wanted to, but there were just so many things she didn't know.

All she could do was pray for a miracle to happen.

* * *

**Minato POV:**

"Well…this is quite the annoyance."I muttered as I looked down from the school roof top.

Sitting around the school grounds were many people. All I'm assuming to be friends or so.

Meanwhile, I'm sitting alone on the school's roof eating by myself.

The reason for this was simple. I wanted to be alone.

It just didn't quite sit right with me whenever I was with the other students. I'm guessing it's because they aren't really friends or anything.

Not that I didn't enjoy the attention. It just didn't have the same feelings back when I was hanging around with my friends of old.

I'm guessing this is why Akihiko-senpai often avoided the girls who hung around him.

A month had passed, and the sad thing was, I still hadn't made any real friends.

The people around me were good people, but they just didn't quite…understand me. To me, they were more like casual friendly people instead of real friends one would hang out with.

"Sigh…" I sighed as I popped a meatball into my mouth.

Often I wondered what new purpose I could find in a peaceful place like this. There was no supernatural threat involved.

My original purpose was to end the dark hour, but I failed. Now that it's gone, I just can't seem to find anything worth striving for.

While I was lost in my thoughts…

"Ah! It feels good to be away from everything."

The door to the roof swung open, and a girl stepped out. I recognized her instantly.

Rin Tohsaka. She was the school's honor student. The two of us were quite similar. She too was able to excel in every department, both in sports and in studies.

Well or least I would have been like her had my body been able to take part in rigorous activities.

"Hi there." I simply greeted her. I was sitting at the ledge behind the door, it was no surprise that she didn't see me.

"Ah!"

I startled her. Clearly she didn't expect that there was going to be someone else apart from her on the roof.

"Oh hello, I wasn't expecting anyone up here."

She clearly regained her composure quickly. The way she carried herself was quite different from Mitsuru without a doubt, unlike her, it seemed that she let her hair down once in a while whenever she was alone.

It was only one reaction, but that reaction alone told me many things.

Mitsuru even when she was startled, managed to keep her cool, Rin clearly didn't.

"Neither was I. Don't mind me, I'm only here to eat." I simply replied.

"Oh...I see. Well, likewise, please don't mind my presence. I'm only here to enjoy the view."

Silence ensured.

The two of us didn't have anything else to say. She strolled to the railings of the roof and leaned against it. I merely observed her as she was doing so.

She looked really calm and peaceful as she stared out at the sky. I'm guessing she was here for similar reasons to me. I can't think of any other reason why anyone would come up to the roof just to be alone.

I kept quiet as did she. The two us had nothing to say to one another, but that didn't mean that we couldn't look at the other.

"What are you starring at?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think that there would be someone else apart from me on the roof. You here to get away from admirers? Or is it to unwind. Don't try and hide it, most honor students do that when they aren't around others."

"You talk like you know what's going on."

"In a manner of speaking." I replied to her words. "You aren't the only honor student around after all."

"You claim to know about my...situation-"

"Arasito. Minato Arasito, and yeah. I've been in several similar situations back in my old school."

Most honor students are like that. I was one in my previous school, as was Mitsuru, Aikihiko senpai, and heck, even that sister of mine was one as well.

All of us were good at putting up masks when interacting with others socially. All except for my sister who was quite the braggart. She loved being in the spot light more than anything, and truth be told, I was jealous that she could bring herself to be so open about it.

"Arasito...I've heard of you. Rumors are flying about regarding a transfer student who has been acing everything since he arrived. Everything not related to physical activities that is." From the tone she used at the last remark, I could tell that she was attempting to jab me.

I simply shrugged. "You try to keep up with physical activities after waking from a two year coma."

I saw her expression turned from haughty to surprise.

"Two year coma? What did you do to get yourself caught in a coma?"

I shrugged. "It was a moment of stupidity. Let's just say that I covered for my sister and friends over a mistake they overlooked."

She smirks at my response. "Covering for something that could result in you getting a coma for two years? I don't think that's something an honor student would do."

"No, but it was something that family and friends should do."

Though I said that, I didn't fully mean the family part.

Yes. I did hate and still do hate my sister. Yet at the same time, she was about the only family I had left. I guess I couldn't bring myself to fully hate her to the point where I was willing to leave her to die.

Hypocritical of me I know. A month ago, I was at her grave insulting her, but in reality, I had ended up saving her life when I took the shot that was meant for her.

Granted, I would have done the same for any of my friends as well.

"True. I suppose anyone should watch out for their own family. Though I still think it's stupid to put yourself at risk."

I couldn't help but chuckle upon hearing her words. "True. I guess that was a stupid move on my part."

There wasn't much either of us had to say afterwards. Rin and I from this brief exchange knew that neither of us were really the honor students that everyone believed we were.

I have to admit, her character was straightforward and quite honest. Even Mitsuru would be more reserve and would mind her manners even when alone with a friend of hers.

It was quite refreshing to see someone speak their mind so openly.

"Well than…I suppose I should be going now. Thanks a lot for the conversation. It feels good to see someone so straight forward." I thanked her as I stood up.

I had finished eating my lunch while having the conversation with her.

I would have liked to stay behind to talk more, but I could tell that her original intention for coming to the roof was to be alone. I had finished my business here, there was no need to bother her anymore.

Yet before I left, I remembered to ask something.

"By the way Rin, I was just wondering, do you know of any places of interest in the city? Seeing that I'm still new here."

"Try Ryuudouji Temple. That's a famous visiting spot for tourists. It's the only temple in the city, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." I nodded in appreciation.

For the previous month, my body was too fragile, and often it was easy to exhaust myself. Which was why the only times I had stepped out of my room was when it was time for school.

But now that I had fully recovered, I thought that perhaps it would be best if I started to be more active.

What better way to spend my time then to explore my surroundings? Since I'm going to be in Fuyuki for some time, I decided that perhaps it would be best to know the layout of the city. It would make my stay more comfortable.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"This is outrageous! It's been over a month since Yamagishi's disappearance and still no leads?!"She slammed her hand onto her desk with great force.

Her servants winced at the tone she used. It was one incredibly that belayed her great anger and frustration.

It was unlike Mitsuru to be so angry, but the situation at the moment was an exception.

The reactions of her staff reminded her that she wasn't alone. Quickly she composed herself. "Forgive my reaction, is there anything else to report?"

The three man in front of her shook their heads.

"Then you are dismiss."

The three of them left quickly, not wanting to be around their angry boss a second longer.

The moment they left, she quickly fell back on her seat. She was badly exhausted.

The kidnapping of Fuuka Yamagishi had drained her of her spirit. These days, she was barely holding herself up.

She had underestimated the power of society. When she didn't return to campus for a week, the school started to take note and contacted her parents.

While her parents were still furious about her choices in life, they were still her parents.

They contacted the authorities immediately when they were told.

It didn't do much good at first, considering that Mitsuru's company held some influence over the police force and was able to cover up her disappearance.

However such things do not last. Even the police could not deny her disappearance forever.

It was then did Mitsuru realized something terrible.

The mastermind was one with the power to influence and control other people's senses. Even persona users were no exception.

Her identity and profession was well known. It wouldn't have been hard for the culprit to start influencing others around her to obstruct her mission.

People she worked with became distant, people she thought she knew started acting strangely.

Those things gave rise to the fear that the culprit was manipulating those close to her to shut down their movements.

The terrifying thing was that he was succeeding.

Even the officials she worked with, no longer covered for her or her team.

To make things worse, rumors had already began spreading about regarding her disappearance, and that the last time she was seen with was with the head of the Kirijo Company.

No proof had been found that the Kirijo was responsible for the disappearance of Fuuka Yamagishi, but evidence that showed that she was last seen with the head of the Kirijo was easily found.

It didn't take long before the authorities starting looking at her.

There was only so much her influence could cover.  
The Kirijo Company was without a doubt an incredibly large and powerful company, but it was not invincible. It did not control the lives of each and every individual.

It came to no surprise that when the authorities started looking into her, all shadow hunting operations had to be put on hold.

With the authorities breathing down her neck, shadow hunting activities were harder to execute without notice.

The group was mostly hopeless now. Without Fuuka at their side, they could neither make a move without drawing attention of the authorities.

The only good news was that the culprit was laying low, both in the real world and in the TV world.

Though nothing serious had occurred since Yamagishi's disappearance, Mitsuru didn't take it as a good sign.  
Rather she took it as the calm before the storm.

Whatever the culprit was planning, it was bound to be big, which was why he hadn't moved in a month.

Yet without a person to scan through dimensions, they were blind. At this rate, there was nothing they could do and the culprit would eventually get away with it.

"I can't believe this. Was everything we did all for nothing? All the training, all the preparations, and when crisis reveals itself, we can't even fight."

She hadn't felt so horribly useless not since two years ago. She thought that she had managed to make a huge difference with all the power she had gained.  
Yet now she was proven wrong.

"First my father, then Arasito, and now Yamagishi. Why can't I protect anyone important to me?" She cursed herself for being so useless.

The feelings she swore she would never experience again came back to her.

* * *

**Minato POV**

"So this is Ryuudouji Temple. I have to say, it's quite different from what I had imagined it to be."

I spoke out loud. Today was a normal day, not a holiday. It was no surprise that the only ones here were me, some tourists and the monks living here.

As I walked in through the front gates, I was somewhat impressed and yet disappointed.

I was impressed by the sheer size of the inside. There was so much space, one could easily hold a festival here without any problems. Also, I could see a large house in the center. It stood out in an impressive manner. It gave the temple some form of artistic sense.

Yet, I was disappointed by the lack of content.

Yes, the size was impressive, the decorations was impressive, the house's design was also impressive. However apart from that, there was nothing of interest.

Because there was literally nothing else worth mentioning. It was mostly one huge empty space with a house in the center of all.  
The guarden behind the house was nice, but it was small and hardly worth mentioning.

I started exploring the place.

I doubt that there would be something like the shrine box back at Iwatodai that could somehow make one smarter just by donating some money.

The chance of there being something interesting here certainly existed.

I was in no rush to return home. I had already spent an entire month resting, I wasn't about to let myself leave so easily.

"Arasito-san? Is that you?"

I turned around and received a surprise.

Standing in front of me was a boy wearing the Homurahara School Uniform. He stood as me, he had black hair with a slide shade of purple. His eyes were a mixture of violet and black. He also wore spectacles.

I knew from one glance who he was.

Ryuudou Issei. The student council president.

What was he doing here?

"Araisto-san, it is you. What are you doing here?"  
He was pretty surprise to see me as well.

"Touring the city. My body just recovered. I'm taking the chance to explore the city, seeing that one month ago, my body couldn't move around much and had to spend almost all my time in my room."

"Ah! So you're here as a tourist? Would you like me to show you around?"

He seems rather excited, and what did he mean show me around?

Was he familiar with the layout of the temple?

Well he is a resident of the city who has lived here far longer than I have. I suppose it's only natural that he would know his way around better than I do.

"Would you? I don't mind the tour. Though, I have to ask, don't you have student council business to attend to? Or are you perhaps skipping work?"

Back in my old school, the student council was very busy. We barely managed to make much time for a social life. 3 meetings a week, and every day, we are given the task to come up with solutions to the problems of the school.

I wonder how he does it. Normally I wouldn't even be able to move around freely until the evenings, seeing that I won't have the time to do so.

Was Issei skipping out on his work I wondered?

"No it's not like that. It's just that quite a few members fell sick today, and so the meeting was canceled."

Canceled? Boy if only my old school was that simple.

More than once, a large part of the student council refuse to come, and I ended up picking up their pace.

For us, there was no such thing as an easy work. Anyone who didn't do their share of work would be kicked out of the student council. Not immediately, they were given a chance and if they didn't learn their lessons, than of the council they go.  
I could have just quit the council and save myself from a VERY large hassle, but I didn't want to risk losing the Emperor and the Empress social link.

Not that I would have quit way even if I had maxed them out.

I owed Mitsuru that much for taking care of me. It was only somewhat natural that I try to lighten her burden at school a bit.

"Well…in that case, lead the way, though I have to ask, do you come here often? You said you were going to show me around right? So I'm assuming you know a lot about the temple."

For a brief second, I thought I saw his lips curl up into a smirk. "That's because my father is the head priest of the temple, that and I do live here studying Buddhism."

"Seriously? I guess that explains a lot than."

I knew Issei was somewhat superstitious and religious, based on what I heard regarding him and Rin Tohsaka, and but I never knew him to be a Buddhist.

He probably won't take me well if I told him I had supernatural powers of my own.

"And that concludes our tour for the day."

I felt cheated. I thought I was going to see more than that. What he showed me was simply a small portion of the inside of the house. I wanted to see more.

"Arasito-san. I know you want to see more, but I can't do that. The monks are in the middle of their prayers now. It would be disturbing if you visited them at this time."

He explained to me why I couldn't see everything. I understood the reasoning behind his refusal, but that didn't mean I had to be fully satisfied.

I think he noticed my feelings.

"Although if it makes it better you can come back during the evening when their prayers are finished, once than, you'll be able to see the entire temple."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Issei wasn't what I could consider a friend.

He had good character and a person who was really honest, but he just…seemed kind of well…distant to me.

Not just me actually, but many others. He was friendly and got along with many, but most of the time, it was just him being friendly.  
I heard he was never really open about anything, and spent a lot of time with Shiro Emiya.

Was the rumor about him being gay for Shiro Emiya true? If so I actually feel sorry for that guy.

*Flash*

A sudden flash of light shot through the sky, a moment later thunder roared. I looked up and saw that the clouds were starting to get dark.

"This is unexpected. I didn't hear anything about it going to rain today."

Issei sighed. "You can't trust the weather forecast, most of the time they end up wrong."

I know that the forecast is often wrong, but I still couldn't resist speaking out loud.

Turning to Issei, I decided to bid him farewell.

"I should leave, I won't want to get caught in the rain if possible."

He nodded his head in approval. "Yes, that's probably for the best. Would you need an umbrella? I think I have one to spare, just give me a minute or so. I'll get it from the house."

He didn't even wait for my answer before he turned and ran back into the house.  
I'm going to assume that he's been spending so much time with Shiro Emiya that his mindset was influenced by that of him.

Shiro just couldn't stop helping others. He was in some ways a school legend. A person who did nothing but help others regardless of however heavy the workload was, or how unreasonable it is, if you asked him for help, he would gladly finish it for you.

I waited for Issei's return, it didn't take more than a few minutes.

"Here you go. You can return it tomorrow at school if you want."

"Thank you." I thanked him as I took the umbrella from his hands.

"It's no problem. Just be careful, especially at night. Don't venture out alone if possible, not with all the murders going on recently."

Immediately I raised my eyes in surprise.

"Wait…murders? What are you talking about?"

For a moment Issei looked confused, but he quickly regained his composure. "Oh right, I forgot. You live in the school dorm Arasito-san. They don't provide newspaper unless you subscribe for a ridiculous price."

A price I could easily afford before I fell into a coma.

"Anyway…" He clears his throat. "Recently there's been a series of deaths going around where people are killed in the night. The police haven't been able to do anything, all trails always end up leading to nothing."

"Leading to nothing?" I muttered to myself.

This reminds me a lot of the dark hour where terrible things happen in ways that science can't even be used to describe them.

I doubt that something like that was happening again, but it didn't hurt to get more information.

"Yeah, apparently the only thing they know is that there are a series of murders going on. The police believe that is done by two separate parties. Both were very unusual to say the least."

"How unusual?"

"Well...firstly, the first case of murders revolve around a more...mundane method of killing. According to police reports, they think it was done with a sharp weapon like a sword or a spear."

This attracted my interest. Who uses swords and spears to kill people? I can understand when fighting supernatural beings that they would, but regular people? Wouldn't a gun be far more effective?

"What's the second party's method like?"

His expression was somewhat disturbed.

"That's the thing. Apparently, no one knows how this person goes about killing people. His methods involve leaving dead people with no explainable reasons to how or why they die. I personally find this to be more terrifying."

I agree. A method that can kill people and not be identified is a horrifying one. It leaves the people unaware of how to protect themselves.

"The only thing they have in common is that most of the times of deaths are at night. That's why I'm telling you to be careful especially at night."

I appreciated his advice. Truly I do.

It also reminded me that I needed to get up to date with the latest happenings.

Being stuck in bed was not an excuse I could always use. To think I showed such ignorance when it came to such an important issue.

I'm pretty such I didn't leave such a good impression on him.

"I'll take my leave first if you don't mind."

"Right, and be careful."

He didn't need to remind me so many times.

Though with a string of murders happening, I guess it was only natural to be cautious.

As soon as I stepped out the gate, the rain suddenly fell.

And it fell hard all right.

There was no drizzling, it was just one sudden torrent that came from the sky.

I opened the umbrella I received from Issei.

"Well it's better than nothing." I muttered to myself.

The umbrella provided bare minimal protection. It only covered my a part of my body, the rain was so heavy that it penetrated most of the umbrella's protection.

I was certain that by the time I reach home, with the exception of my head, I would be completely drenched.

I ran down the stairs quickly but carefully. It would be pathetic of me to die simply because I tripped and fell down the stairs after all I've been through.

After battling a dangerous journey down the slippery stairs, I breath out a sigh of relief.

Seriously, this rain was annoying. It not only came fast and unexpected, but it also made the ground hard to walk on.

Well the good news is that the school dorm isn't far from here. If I run, I'll most likely reach back in about ten minutes or so.

*Tkk*

I turned my head to the side the moment I heard water splashing.

Immediately I felt my eyes widen as I saw someone stumbling through the rain.

Whoever that person was, I could see that he or she wasn't walking straight. It was as if he or she was in a daze of some sort.

I was able to make out the figure of a human, but that was all, the rain was incredibly heavy. It obstructed my view of the person's face.

Without warning, the figure stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

"Oh you got to be kidding." I groaned out loud.  
I couldn't believe it. Someone fainted in front of me.

I cursed myself. I never thought myself a hero, and I always thought helping others was annoying.

Yet despite that, I find myself approaching the fallen figure.

It was always the same. I could never find it within myself to say leave someone in need of assistance.  
Maybe I wasn't that much better compared to Emiya.  
The only difference was that when people asked, I could refuse, but when I see others in need, I can't refuse.

I knelt down in front of the person."Hey are you all right? Wake up."

I shook the person. I couldn't see the face because he or she was lying face down on the ground.

There was no response other a faint stir. The person probably passed out or something.

I took out my phone and proceeded to make a call to the hospital.

Yet when I was about to key in the numbers, I suddenly stopped.  
I don't know what was wrong with me, but I just did. I closed my phone and let out a sigh as I looked down at the person.

I couldn't see the face of the person, but judging by the frame of the body, it was most likely a woman.

Yet what was strange was not her gender, but rather what she was wearing.

Instead of regular clothing, she wore a light bluish robe that resembled most magicians in those MMORPG's.

Was she a cosplayer or something?

"No! No! Think about it later." I forced myself to recall the situation at hand.

Switching to Asura once more, I allowed his auto body enhancing abilities to flow through me.

With the enhancement, I was able to carry weights twice my worth easily.

Carrying this woman would be a piece of cake.

Dropping my umbrella, I flipped her over onto her back and carried her in my arms bridal style.

There was no time to worry about whether or not it was embarrassing or so.

The moment I lifted her in my arms, her hood dropped, and I was able to see her face.

Her face was a smooth oval, with incredibly fair skin. It was very mature, I'm assuming her to be in her mid to late twenties.

Her hair was a lights blue with a small shade of white

Yet what stood out the most was not her beautiful face, but rather her ears.

It didn't grow in the same way as most humans, in fact, her ears were pointed.

"Damn! I really have bad luck."

I muttered to myself as I started running home. It was times like this that surprise me. I didn't even know that I could brush of strange events so easily.

I'll apologize to Issei for losing his umbrella tomorrow in school.

* * *

"Can't remember when was the last time I ran like that."

I stretched myself while typing away at my laptop.

Even with a body enhancing spell from Asura, running two miles while carrying a woman was hardly an easy task.

I thought of calling the ambulance more than once, but something just kept stopping me.

It was as if it was telling me not to waste my time on it.

The last time I had feelings like that was during the dark hour back in my old school days.

I learnt than to trust my instincts.

Turning around, I saw that she was still sleeping on my bed.  
I didn't like it, but I had to remove her clothes.

She probably would have frozen to death if I didn't.

It seems like at the moment she was really weak and exhausted.

"Sorry…"

I muttered a soft apology.

It wasn't like I didn't have the power to help her, but it was that I can't use that power that I didn't help her.

If I was able to channel and summon my personas into the real world now, I would easily have healed her.

But…I can't.

Turning back to my laptop, I typed in 'local news' to see what happening.

I really have to subscribe for the newspaper.

Reading from the laptop was kind of annoying, and difficult.

I clicked onto the local news website.

After a few seconds of loading, the screen came up and all the headlines that were shown.

Issei was right.

The greatest headlines were all about murders.

I started browsing through some of the news.

As I read more, I started to think Issei was also right about one thing.  
These murders are very strange indeed.

I didn't think so much about the ones where people were stabbed or hack to death.

While they were terrible indeed, at least people knew how they were killed.

It was the other one that bothered me.

The one where people are just found dead for no apparent reason.

There was one thing I noticed that Issei didn't mention.

He forgot to mention that all the victims that were killed in the unknown manner, had absolutely nothing in common other than the fact that they were killed in their very homes.

The fact that they were killed in their very homes, suggest a culprit daring or perhaps insane enough to visit them first before doing the deed.

While one might think that this is a stupid idea, the fact that the culprit is getting away with it proves otherwise.

I turned my head back to the woman who was still sleeping on my bed before turning back to the screen.  
The topic of murders just seems to scare and excite me at the same time.

I wanted to learn more about these murders.  
Yet I can only hope that these murders are not supernatural in the slightest bit.

* * *

**Anyway, that's about it for this chapter.**

**As you can see it, there are references to the TV world, but nothing serious persona related events will happen for a while.**

**The only noteworthy thing here is that instead of Kuzuki, it was Minato who found Caster instead, and Minato is almost at the stage where he can summon his persona again. He just needs to find a way around the last obstacle to regain his abilities.**

**The story starts to pick up from the next chapter onwards.**

**I mean really pick up. Things get quick and action begins next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I think this chapter is poorly done and is kind of rush, but that's what reviews are for.**

**I would like some to review this chapter so that I can rewrite it.**

**I had some trouble deciding on what to write, and I think that lead to many mistakes.**

**Anyway, disclaimers, I owe nothing, be it Persona or Fate. **

**Nothing at all.**

* * *

**Minato POV:**

"Well…you've certainly slept for quite a long time."

The woman on my bed didn't react.

She slept for over six hours straight and she still looks exhausted. I noticed some colour return to her face since I took her in.

Yet she still looked very fatigue.

"Umphh…."

She stirred around in her sleep.

She voice was hosed and soft. I'm guessing she's still weak.

Looking at her, I realizing how soft I became.

In the past, I probably would have just called the ambulance before walking away.

Now I'm taking them into my home to help them personally.

Realization left a strange feeling in my gut.

That was because now I just couldn't bring myself to let someone die in front of me.

Even if it was somewhat problematic to assist them.

Was this a backlash of building social links? To be a goody two shoes and that I would never be able to leave someone in need of assistance behind?

If so, it's a fitting punishment for me. I did betray everyone's trust after all.

"Well…I don't think I'll have anything to worry about even when you awake."

And if you try something funny, you will be sorry.

I may not be able to summon a persona physically into the real world, but I can enhanced my body to supernatural levels through switching of personas.

That and I do know martial arts.

Even if you threaten me with a bladed weapon of sort, my body with its enhancements will easily be able to handle it with ease.

In short, unless she had great supernatural power of her own, she poses no threat to me.

I look down at her sleeping form. I had already put up a futon of my own next to the bed.  
It didn't look like she was going to wake soon, so for tonight, I'll sleep on the floor.

It was already 3 in the morning. I had just finished revising my physics.

Just because I was able to understand university level education, doesn't mean I know everything there is about high school education.

It was a stupid thing to do, studying this late into the night would leave me sleep deprive, but I still do so.

It wasn't like I was doing this for the sake of my education. I was studying this late for the sake of my ego.

Once in a while, the teachers try to pull a fast one on me.

I think they enjoy coming up with games to try and confuse me, seeing that I know mostly everything they teach.

The said fast ones are simply trick questions that test my understanding of the subjects they teach.

Some are hard, and some are easy. But regardless, I make a note to get all of them, or at least as many of them right.  
I didn't really need to know how to answer them, but I wanted to stand out from the rest of my class. Show that I was one of the few that stood out from the rest.

"You can stay here for the night, but tomorrow I want you gone."

She couldn't hear me. There was no point in saying anything like that.  
I said it merely for the sake of saying so.

I was never the type to beat around the bush.

Nor was I really the caring type.  
I knew I was a jackass for saying things like this, but I didn't care.

It surprised me when I did things like helping others without any benefits.

Looking up at the clock, I was startled to realize just how late it was.

School starts in three hours, and I haven't gotten any sleep all day long.

Normally I would have been in bed by now, but because I had to take care of her while she was unconscious, I ended up staying up much later than I had wanted to.

School's going to be really tough later on.

* * *

I let out a yawn.

Three hours of sleep can really screw someone over.

Having gym class as the first period early in the morning made things worse.

By the end of the gym class, I was so exhausted that I had fallen asleep immediately the moment my head hit the table during the second class.

I barely managed to keep my eyes open through the lesson.

Even though they were teaching things I knew, I still didn't want to sleep.

Tokubo-sensei was the only one of my teachers who had a nasty habit of trying to make a fool out of me every time I fell asleep.

He would awake me and then ask me to solve a really tough question.

All the questions he asked were university level.

Really hard questions as well even by the standards of university students.

His main goal was to embarrass me in front of everyone, so that he could say that even honour students make mistakes.

Yeah that was true. Honour students aren't perfect, but the way he used to get that message across was pretty petty.

Embarrassing a student on purpose is hardly something a good teacher would do.  
There were better ways to get a simple point across.

Granted, I was in the wrong sleeping in class once in a while, but that's still no excuse for his petty behaviour. The punishment he warrants is certainly too much.

Thankfully I was prepared and often managed to show him up by answering his questions properly.

That didn't stop him from trying constantly. He was determined to embarrass me, and sleeping would only give him a reason to attempt it.

I wasn't in the mood to challenge him to one of his annoying trick questions, so I forced myself to stay awake.

The only consolation was that afterwards I would have plenty of time to sleep for his was the last lesson of the day.

"Arisito! Answer this question on the board."

…Way to be a bitch teach. You like picking on me even though I'm not feeling well.

Standing up, I could not help but let out a yawn.

Several of my classmates didn't take this well.

It wasn't like I was mean to them or anything that they didn't take it well.

The reason for this was simple.

They were jealous.

Not all my classmates saw my abilities in academics in a good light.

The lazier ones were often jealous and attempted to made snide remarks about my grades whenever they could.

I paid no attention to them.

Looking up at the formula written on the board, I was supposed to deduce the name of the substance.

It didn't look anything challenging, and it seemed very direct.

But I knew better.

Tokubo never gave direct questions to me. All his questions were always trick questions.

Today was no different.

"The answer is Hydrocarbon." I answered with full confidence in my voice.

"Correct, take a seat."

He needs to learn new tricks if he wanted to embarass me. He always attempt the same type of trick question regardless of whether or not it was high school or university level.

He has a habit of making questions look more complicated than they really are to throw others off guard.

Taking a seat, I heard others talking about me again.

Some were praising me, some were talking bad about me.

Forget the bad, listen to the good.

That's my motto in class.

* * *

"Oh you got to be kidding me."

The urge to slap myself in the forehead was high. I couldn't believe this.

I knew I was very tired, but I didn't think I was so tired that I would end up sleeping for four hours in the library after school was dismissed.

The sight of the sun setting greeted my vision the moment I left the library.

This goes to show that night was about to arrive.

I stopped to think about that woman I found yesterday.

I wonder if she was all right. I left her a plate of food in the small fridge of mine.

If she was hungry, there would be things for her to eat.

Hopefully she would have left my house by the time I returned.

I don't expect anything from her. The decision to take her in was just an impulsive one on my part. I hope she heads back to her family later on.

"Sigh…"

I sighed as I made my way out of school.

* * *

"Oh thank god! It's still here!" I sighed in relief.

My body was drenched in sweat from running back to school.

I left my headphones in my locker.

I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I nearly allowed myself to lose the headphones that Fuuka gave me long ago.

Smiling as I wrapped it around my neck, I made my way out of the school.

Even after two years, Fuuka's headphones were awesome. It was far better than even what most shops sell now.

That quality also made some people jealous.

I didn't want people to try and steal it, so I often placed it in my locker.

I can't believe that I had forgotten about it.

The moment I stepped out of the school's entrance, I heard something.

"ARCHER! CATCH ME!"

I immediately turned to the side.

What greeted me was something I did not expect at all.

Rin Tohsaka climbed over the railings of the school's roof and leapt off.

I was so shocked that I felt my jaw drop.

The sight of a girl throwing herself of the school's roof was crazy.

I watched as she came closer and closer to the ground. If nothing happened, she would have hit the ground and her body would have been splattered like a pancake.

I didn't close my eyes. I was no stranger to death.

As her body almost reached the ground, I braced myself for the horrible sight that would follow.

But…

…As her body nearly touched the ground, something happened.

Instead of landing on the ground like a rock, she suddenly landed floated down at the last seconds.

The moment she landed, she broke into a run.

I had no idea what she was running from, but she looked up as she did.

And so I did the same.

Looking up, I saw what she was running from.

A figure clad in blue dropped from the roof.

Unlike Rin who ended up floating down at the last moment, this figure landed hard on the ground.

But…

He was completely fine.

The fall did not hurt him in the slightest.

I was unable to view his face, as only his back was open to me.

From the behind, I could see that he had dark blue hair and silver earrings.

His body was clad in a blue armour lined with silver linings and a pair of shoulder guards.

Yet that was not the most prominent feature.

The most noticeable thing about him, was the long red spear he placed over his back.

I had already regained my senses. I quickly hid myself behind a pillar.

I was no ninja, but I was sure as hell a lot better at being descript compared to Aigis or Elizabeth.

The man with lance took up a stance.

Was he going to kill Rin?

I knew immediately that whoever he was, he definitely was not a normal human.

No normal human would survive a fall from five stories without a single scratch.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I saw what happened next.

Literally from nowhere, a figure materialized itself in front of Rin as if it was a ghost.

It was a figure clad in red and black armour. It was a male with tanned skin and white hair.

I couldn't make out all the features of his face as I was hiding from a distance.

I watched as the new comer materialized two blades in his hands.

I had enough experience to know that those were sabres and not swords that he materialized.

One was pristine white, the other was pitch black.

Both the red and blue figures stared each other down as if acting the part of a western.

What happened next was bound to remain in my memory forever.

I never saw it coming.

..Or should I say I never saw the level of the collision coming.

Both figures were fighting with unbelievable amount of skills.

Red and blue scattered all around the school yard as the two traded blows.

Their speed and techniques were outrageous.

Even though I had my share of supernatural battles, none of that could compare to whatever was going on here now.

From a distance I could feel their power.

The way they moved, the way they attacked.

Each of them were easily the match of any full moon shadow I've met.

I had a feeling that if I had my former power, I probably wouldn't be able to beat them.

But…I won't die easily.

True their power was incredible, their strength a match for even full moon shadows, their speed was blinding, but that still wouldn't allow them to kill me if I had my original abilities.

Though I doubt that I could do anything to hurt them either.

As the battle continued, my vision started to become more adapted to their speed.

I watched as the blue figure wielding the lance pressed the attack on his foe wielding the twin sabres.

His attacks were straightforward and predictable.

All he did was thrust away at his opponent clad in red.

Yet if it were me, I knew I wouldn't survive his onslaught.

The reason for this was his outrageous speed.

Though I was now able to see and make out their attacks, I found myself realizing that I had no way to defend against it without summoning my persona physically.

It was no exaggeration to say that whoever the figure in blue was, he was without a doubt capable of running circles around me with ease if he wanted to.

From one spot to another, the figures of red and blue clash against each other.

Being able to now see their movements, I noticed how the red warrior always managed to defend himself despite having a weapon with a much shorter reach.

I examined the way he fought.

It was no easy task. Despite clearly being slower than his opponent, he managed to keep up with him.

He defended against everything that was thrown at him.

The only way this was possible was that he knew where his opponent would strike.

But how? How did he know that?

The more I watched the two fight, I found myself thinking that the figure in red was the more mysterious of the two.

The lancer wielding figure was faster and stronger, but he was no different from a beast.

He attacked over and over again in the same manner.

Even after failing in his previous attacks, he did not change his fighting style.

Whereas the figure in red held out against his onslaught, he was clearly waiting for a chance to counterattack.

He kept his cool and planned ahead.

*Thud*

All movement came to a halt suddenly.

I turned my head in the direction where the sound came from.

"Ah…"

I felt my blood freeze.

What was he doing here?

What was Shiro Emiya doing here?

The guy had just came out from the direction of the archery club.

Don't tell me that he was practising the whole time and came out here upon hearing the battle.

The unfortunate idiot had the misfortune of stepping on a brunch, effectively attracting the attention of all.

If so, things just got a lot more complicated.

Everyone in the school yard stopped as they looked upon him.

I knew what was coming next, and silently I hoped for a miracle.

Shiro suddenly turned around and ran. I watched as he ran into the school building.

The figure in blue disengaged from combat and ran after him.

He ignored the opponent he was fighting a moment ago to pursue Shiro.

It was clear that he didn't want to leave any witness standing.

Shiro had seen the fight, and he was going to be killed for that reason alone.

"Shit!"

I cursed. I couldn't believe how unfortunate he was.

Rin recovered from her stupor immediately called out to the figure in red.

I couldn't hear what she was saying, but after a moment or so, they left in the direction that Shiro and that lance wielding man did.

I can only assume that they too were pursuing that man.

Be it stopping him or assisting him in killing Shiro, I do not know.

What I do know is that my life would be in danger if I tried to follow them.

Whoever they were, they were certainly not someone I could fight against in my current condition.

I know the difference between courage and recklessness.

I had seen death several times. It had awoken me to the cruelness of reality.

Courage alone does not solve anything.

It was cruel and cowardly to run.

Yet I will do so without a second thought.

I am not an individual who is blinded by his own sense of right and wrong to not realize the gravity of the situation.

Putting my school bag onto the ground, I quickly opened it and pulled out my compendium.

It was made of materials that doesn't belong in reality as Elizabeth had once told me. It was the main reason why even the sharpest of weapons nor the most powerful of spells could not damage it.

It also allowed the user to wield it as a very powerful club.

But I was not Elizabeth. I could not utilize it as a weapon the same way she could.

However…I could utilize in a different manner.

Opening the book, I flipped through the pages quickly searching for what I needed to.

It was at times like this I was grateful for the instructions she left behind in her letter.

Placing my hand onto the book, I closed my eyes and allowed the presence of Kohryu to enter me.

The reason for this was because of his ability to null piercing attacks.

I was paranoid and I was taking measures to protect my life.

Aside from Kohryu, I also have Abandon who has null slash and null strike to protect me further in case I ever run into them again.

I was not done.

After acquiring Kohryu, I flipped to another page.

The page containing Lucifer.

Pressing one hand against the book, I willed it to follow my bidding.

A swirling torrent of blue erupted from the book.

Within the blue torrent, a sword materialized itself.

The Lucifer's blade. It was my most powerful sword in my arsenal.

Placing it over my back, I quickly put my compendium back into my school bag and ran.

The weapon faded away. But I knew better.

It was still with me. I could call it out when I need it.

The Lucifer's blade was a mythical weapon. It would have properties no regular weapon would have.

I ran to the only place I could think of, the school dorm.

* * *

"Oh…man. This is really not my day."

I muttered to myself.

Somehow I managed to reach the safety of the dorm without anyone seeing.

The dorm was only four stories, and my room was on the third floor.

Under normal circumstances, I would prefer to walk up for exercise.

However after today's nerve wrecking events at the school yard, exercise was probably the last thing on my mind.

I pressed the button to call the lift down.

As I waited, I looked around. The dorm was devoid of life.

I heard that the number of students staying here could easily be counted with one hand alone.

I guess that was a good thing in some ways. It meant that I would have a lot of privacy to myself.

It was also why I was able to bring in that unconscious woman yesterday without anyone noticing.

The security guards only came around 11 or so in the night.

Considering that it was only 8 in the evening, I shouldn't be surprise to not see them at all.

*Ding*

The sound signalled that the lift had arrived.

The doors opened-

And I saw crimson.

The spear impacted against my chest, but was repelled instantly by the power of Kohryu.

That said, the sudden attack caught me off guard. I stumbled backwards and fell on my back.

"Wha—"

I see it, but I don't believe it.

Or rather it would be more accurate to say that I don't want to believe it.

Standing in the lift was the same figure who had chased down Shiro earlier on.

He was waiting for me inside the lift the whole time.

He looked down at me with mild amusement.

"Still alive huh? That's a surprise. You must be quite the magus if you can repel even one single attack from a servant."

Servant? Is that what he is?

"What did you really think I didn't notice you? I knew you were watching the whole time."

He knew? Does that mean my life was in danger the whole time?

Does that mean that he was going to kill me from the start?

He pointed his spear at my face.

"I was going to give you a quick and painless death, but I guess that's no longer possible now right?"

I grit my teeth in frustration as I slowly moved my hands backwards in an attempt to draw my blade. I dare not make any large movements in case he suddenly attacks again.

I was lucky Kohryu's power managed to block his first attack that would have skewered me.

I didn't know anything about him. All I knew is that I can't beat him.

He pulled his spear, ready to strike.

"You did well putting up a barrier in advance that can resist my first attack, but don't expect that to work again. Now this is going to hurt, but only for a second."

He thrusts forward once more.

*Clang*

I intercepted his attack with the Lucifer's blade.

My weapon slashed his, knocking it to the side.

"Hoh? So you have some spunk after all huh?"

More than surprise, he was mildly amused by my actions. He did not seem the least bit surprise that I had pulled a weapon from out of nowhere.

But then again, the red warrior wielding the white and black sabres earlier on did the same as well.

I switched personas to Asura for a brief moment before switching back to Kohryu.

The reason for this was to imbue a body enhancing spell on myself.

Quickly pulling myself to my feet, I took my usual stance.

"Self-taught?" He noted.

He became more amused by my stance.

Meanwhile, he didn't bother taking one, as if he did not see me as a threat to begin with.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you actually know how to use that fancy weapon of yours. There's so many openings in that stance of yours."

I didn't need him to say it out loud.

Not wanting to reply, I attacked first.

I thrust my weapon towards him.

As expected, that didn't work.

With a lazy swing of his arm, his spear knocked away my blade.

I didn't stop that.

I used the momentum generated by that to spin around and slash him. Afterwards, I would follow it up with a jumping slash.

He blocked both of them with his weapon.

The latter slash ended up putting the two of us in a deadlock.

One I had no confidence of winning.

"Humph." He smirked.

With a light shove, he pushed me back.

He thrust forward towards my chest.

However I swung my blade downwards and knocked away his weapon.

Before I could counter, he had already pulled his weapon back.

I quickly jumped back a single step and pulled out my usual stance.

It was only three attacks, but I could tell from the short encounter just how far apart our skills were.

"What's wrong? You're not going to attack? Then I'll do it this time."

I didn't know how he was able to attack so quickly without a stance, but he did.

I almost never saw his thrust coming.

Barely shifting my head to the side in time, I managed to avoid getting hit.

I didn't want to risk testing out Kohryu's defensive abilities again on him.

A second thrust followed by a third.

I avoided the first by turning my head, and parried the third that would have impaled my shoulder.

"Hmph." His smirked widen.

His pace increased.

He pressed his attack.

He started thrusting his weapon at me at a much faster rate. Each shot came closer and closer to killing me.

I managed to survive because he couldn't be bothered to change his attack methods.

All he did was thrust his spear at me.

With such a lazy method of attacking, it was no surprise that I could block it despite it being fast.

However…I would not last much longer even if he didn't.

The reason was because my hands were getting numbed.

Each blow behind them was hard and heavy.

Simply defending against them jarred my fingers.

There were only so many attacks I could defend against before I hands give out from the damage.

"Oh? You aren't so bad. You actually know how to use that blade of yours."  
There was no mocking tone to his voice. He was actually surprise that I could use the sword.

As soon as he said that, he thrust his weapon forth towards my head again.

I parried that blow.

It was a mistake.

"…Guah…"

I felt my ribs cracking under the impact of his kick before I was blown to the side.

The thrust was a feint.

I didn't expect him to suddenly use his legs.

If my body hadn't been enhanced, I probably would have died back then.

I quickly pulled myself to my feet.

My blade laid some distance away from me.

Retrieving it was not a question.

I knew immediately that fighting was no longer an option.

He looked at me while smiling. I could tell that he was enjoying this.

"Tch…"

I turned and ran.

I ran up the stairs while looking back at me. He didn't seem in a rush to kill me and instead started walking.

I continued to run until I reached the roof.

By now I was mostly out of breath.

"Damn it!" I shouted out.

I was feeling incredibly terrified, but more than that, I was feeling angry.

Angry at myself, and angry for not having power when I needed it.

I knew that even if I had my original power, I still wouldn't have been able to win, but I knew that I would survive.

Walking out towards the ledge of the roof I sighed. I did not expect myself end up in such a horrible state.

As I did so, my anger turned to regret and sorrow.

I recalled the whole event.

How quickly this happened.

How I left Shiro behind because I had no power.

And I ended up in this terrible situation because of my incompetence.

My sister…what would if she were here?

The answer was simple.

She would not only have found a way to survive, she would have even found a way to beat him back.

What about me?

I'm the complete opposite of her. I not only failed to fully regain the power of persona, I even ended up getting killed because of my bad luck of being a witness.

Reality hit me harder than I imagined.

I never knew I was this pathetic compared to her.

"Sorry Elizabeth. I guess I'm just no good after all."

Her faith in me was mistakenly placed.

I failed everyone.

More importantly, I failed myself.

"Not bad kid. You might actually have made a good master if you were chosen. Those attacks were faster than what most humans could perceive and you still handled them."

I turned around to face him.

I didn't have the strength to say anything.

He approached me slowly. "Relax, this will be over quickly. You won't even have the time to feel anything."

No time to feel anything?

Yeah, that didn't sound so bad.

But I didn't want to die just yet.

Forcing down my sorrowing, I closed my eyes.

There was one last thing I had to try no matter what.

I had to try summoning my persona now. It would be the only thing that could determine my fate right now.

I switched my persona over to Thanatos. It is the one of the two personas I understand best.

Doing so will remove Kohryu's protection, but I was certain that even if null pierce would save me from his spear, it wouldn't save me from getting killed.

Someone like him has to have other ways to kill me.

As I visualized his form, the image of that of mine sister appeared with him.

She laughed at me. I could tell that she was here only to break my focus.

Nevertheless, I pressed on.

I did not feel any power even though I could see the form of the death god.

It was as if he was ignoring me.

I opened my eyes.

I was greeted with the face of death.

The crimson spear was pointed in front of my face.

The miracle never happened.

I failed to summon my persona, and now I'm going to pay the price for failing to do so.

"…Kugh…"

He planted his spear through my chest.

The pain was intense, but it lasted only for a moment.

The moment he pulled it out, I felt my knees buckle before hitting the ground.

In that moment, my vision white out.

Was I going to die like this?

I felt my thoughts slipping away with every passing second.

The last thing I thought of was the girl I loved and the memory I had with her.

_**"Sorry Aigis..."**_

* * *

****_**Third person POV:**_

"_Minato-san, I believe it would be more efficient if you waited patiently before attacking."_

_Aigis gently chided him as she scooped a goldfish out of a tank._

_It was her fourth one whereas he had only managed to scoop one out._

_The two of them were at a festival. They seperated from their friends to be alone together for some time._

_At the moment, the two of them were scooping goldfishes out of a tank at a festival._

_Aigis was really good at it. Much better than the boy she was supposed to be serving._

"_And time's up!"_

_The storeowner declared. _

_Both Minato and Aigis put away their nets. The owner proceeding to place to their fishes into a small bag to allow them to take home._

"_Are you all right Minato-san? You appear to be distracted."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_Minato-san. My sensors detect much frustration within you. Perhaps it would be best if you talk about it."_

"_It's not important. Let's fine something else to do."_

_He was avoiding her concern for him. She however refused to give up._

"_My apologies Minato-san, however I must refuse that order. You clearly are not enjoying the festival in the slightest. I believe it would be nothing but a waste of time should you not get whatever is bothering you out."_

_The wild card and sub leader of SEES simply stared at her for a moment. She was unrelenting in her request._

_One look at her expression and he knew that she wasn't going to give up._

"_All right then. I'll tell you, the real reason for this is because of my sister."_

"_Hamuko-sama? What is the matter with her?"_

"_Everything! Everything revolves around my sister. She's better than anything, or anyone. Whatever I can do, she can do better. However long I take to do something, she does it in half the time I need."_

_Even as a machine, she had a human heart. That heart told her where he was heading with this conversation._

"_If given a chance, I'm sure many will choose her over me."_

_"Do you truly believe that?" Aigis replied. The tone she used was one of sadness. It surprised him._

_"What?" _

_"Do you truly believe something like that?" She pressed on. Looking to the side, she wrapped one hand around herself. His words bringing great discomfort to her. "Minato-san, I maybe ignorant at many times, yet I know that you are being unfair."_

_Her response confused him. It was far from what he had been expecting. "Unfair? What do you mean?" He asked. Unfair was the last thing he expected to hear from Aigis of all people._

_"You are jealous of your sister, but have you thought of others around you?" She answers his question with one of her own. "You are jealous because of your inability to rival your sister's prowess, yet have you consider your prowess to others like Mitsuru-san? Or perhaps even Sanada-san?"_

_He didn't reply to her question._

_"You showed me the importance of bonds before, yet when it comes to you, you remind ignorant." _

_"How am I ignorant?"_

"_Your definition of a better person is one who can accomplish many things like Hamuko-sama. If that is so, than I believe that it would be better if you do not become a better person."_

"_What—"_

"_She is accomplished and talented without a doubt. Her power and skills also knows no bounds. But I must inquire, are you sure that she is really the type of person you wish to be?"_

"_Aigis what are you—"_

"_Please allow me to speak." She cut him off. "I believe Hamuko-sama is a very shallow and selfish person. Her talent and power has blinded her as has your jealousy blinded you. She believes that she is superior to everyone around her and that makes her blind. Similarly, you are so jealous of her, that you do not see what is it you have is that she does not."_

"_What I have that she doesn't have? That's ridiculous." He scoffed. "She has everything there is. What could she possibly not have that I don't?"_

"_I believe it should be clear by now. You have friends, not just comrades who fight by your side. Shall I name some?"_

"_Fine, I'll bite."_

_Her expression soften. It was clear that she was relief that he was listening to her. "To begin with, think about people like Kenji-san, or maybe Keisuke-san. Afterwards, tell me how do you feel about them?"_

_He saw no point to answering that question, but he did nevertheless. "Kenji's a good a person. A bit whinny, but still a fun person to be around with. Keisuke's really indecisive, but he's always been there for me and Fuuka whenever we need help."_

"_And what about you? What you done for them?" She's asks yet another question._

_He thought back about the troubles they shared and what they went through together. "Hmm…well I didn't do much. I simply hung around Kenji because I had nothing to do."_

"_Yet by doing so, you helped him in ways you could not see. Kenji-san talks greatly about you. He says that you have always been there for him when he needed help. The same could be said for Keisuke-san as well. He claims that without you, he never would have realized what was truly important to him."_

_He looked away frowning. "My sister could—"_

"_Could have done that, but she didn't. She believes herself above them and their problems. But you do not. You helped many people without thinking simply because you cannot leave them alone like she can."_

"…_Than what about her friends? She has some as well, like Rio or maybe even like Saori. She helps them as well."_

"_According to my memory bank, I was told that Hamuko-sama has not gone for tennis practise in over five months, also during a conversation with Saori-san, I was told that they hadn't spoken for over four months."_

_He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say._

"_And that is the proof of what you have that your sister doesn't. You treasure those around you, whereas she doesn't. It is why I believe that it would be best if you remain as you are now rather than becoming a 'better' person as you put it."_

_He kept quiet. He simply turned around and walked away._

* * *

"Tch. What a disappointment. Promising kid, would have liked it if he didn't just give up so quickly." Lancer stated to himself as he flicked the blood of his spear.

Despite being able to take lives easily, that didn't mean that he enjoyed it.

He especially hated taking the lives of the ones who were either weak, or the ones who had given up. It left a terrible taste in his mouth.

But orders were orders and rules were rules.

Turning around, he proceeded to take his leave.

The night was full of surprises. One more witness had to be taken care of first.

He did not know how he survived, but he did.

As a servant he was given abilities that many could only dream about. One of these abilities is to track anyone down.

He was about to leap from the roof to another building in a hurry to get to his next target.

"I see—"

Only to stop halfway.

An explosion of energy erupted from behind him.

He quickly turned around.

The boy he had supposedly killed was back on his feet. A large of torrent of energy manifested itself around him. It swirled like a tornado form from pure energy alone.

The force instinctively made him take a step back.

"—a fool." The boy spoke. There was a drastic change in the way in spoke. It was almost as if he was a different person now. "I really am a fool. Better than her? Being the best? Who cares about that?!" As he spoke, the torrent of power intensified. From within, a card floated down in front of him.

He raised his hand directly below it.

* * *

**Minato POV:**

This feeling, this power, there was no doubt about it.

This is the power I once wielded.

The power of persona.

Words could not express my joy currently. My power had returned just when all hope was lost.

I was given another chance, and I am going to take it.

I finally understood what was wrong.

Why was it that I couldn't summon my persona earlier?

Thinking back on my last moments with her told me what was wrong.

The answer was simple.

It was because of my weakness.

My jealousy against my sister.

It blinded me to reality.

I was so blinded by my jealousy I did not even bother to acknowledge those around me.

I interacted with them, but I didn't allow any of them into my heart.

My jealousy against my sister was clouding my senses. I didn't allow anyone into my life.

I assumed that skills and abilities were what made a good person, and that assumption alone was wrong.

That did not make a good person.

I was under the illusion that I had to beat my sister no matter what.

I didn't need to.

My feelings of jealousy was impending me from summoning my personas.

Igor mentioned to me that my power once came from the bonds I forged with many others.

I had completely forgotten about that.

To forget all about the basis of my power, it was no surprise I couldn't summon my personas.

How sad it was for me to only remember that when I was on the verge of death.

I raised my hand underneath the card in front of me.

I glanced at the man who had killed me just a moment ago.

I was still afraid, but more so, I was excited.

I didn't think I could beat him even with my powers restored, but I was certain that unlike before, there was going to be a lot more I could do.

Mainly...staying alive.

Opening my mouth, I said the very word that would signal my revival before I crushed the card in countless pieces.

"Pe-so-na..."

* * *

**Okay I really rushed this chapter. But I didn't know how to fill some parts up, and that's wy I'm asking you all to review so I can know which part needs fixing and how.**

**Oh and Minato regains his powers.**

**Still could use advice about him being a master or a servant. Just because he picked up Caster doesn't mean that he's going to be one.**


	5. Chapter 5 redo

**Okay, I made this chapter in a hurry. The main reason for this was because NANO has STARTED!**

**Oh yeah, btw, I changed the contents of the chapter. Because someone mention the OOC problem.**

**Yes that's right! I'm taking part in Nano! Which is why this chapter is going to be the last of this month and the next month.**

**Because I'm going to be busy with NANO!**

**That's right! I'm taking part in it! And that's why next month is going to be silent from me.**

**Anyway moving on. This chapter I guarantee you is quite rushed. **

**Go on, try and deny it. I dare you! I double dare you to say it's not rushed!**

**Once again, I owe nothing except the plot.**

**Oh and on a side note, in case anyone wonders about FeMC, the answer is NO! **

**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! FeMC…A.K.A Hamuko is not going to appear!**

**Replies:**

**Alice: Well, in a way, Hamuko was selfish, but not entirely.**

**Out of the twenty-two different social links, most were done for the sake of power. However there were a few like Shinjiro which she found very important. **

**So think of it this way. Minato focused more on everyone that consisted of his social links, while Hamuko only focused on several, and the rest were all for power.**

**Hamuko didn't really see some of them as friends. However people like Shinjiro and so, were another story. She considered them more than friends, she considered them her world instead.**

* * *

*Clang*

*Clang*

"-Rrooaughh!"

The two exchanged blows.

Thanatos was a wild berserker. His attacks were straightforward and powerful. He chased his pray about on the roof, swinging his mighty sword about like a toy. His coffin wings were extensions of him, it provided him with far greater offensive and defensive power.

Wherever his pray went, he would follow. If his target jumped, he would fly towards it. If his prey crouched, he would dive towards it. His methods of attacking was simply predictable, but with his raw power and great defence, he made it difficult for his target to fight back.

Yet with all the power he wielded, he could not kill his prey.

The reason being that the figure wielding the lance was fast. Much faster as compared to him.

He was so fast, he could run circles around Thanatos easily. His spear was fast and accurate, his movements completely inhumane. His judgement was nothing to laugh at either. He was always a step ahead of him.

Yet with all his abilities, he could not harm Thanatos.

The reason being the wings of coffin over his back.

There were six coffins, each made of materials far superior to even the strongest of diamonds. Not only do they function as wings, they function as additional blades and shields as well.

Each coffin was over two meters tall. It could easily fit even the tallest of humans inside without any problem at all.

With so many shields covering almost every angle, it didn't matter how fast the spearman was, he could not land a solid strike without being repelled.

"Maagidyne!"

Thanatos raised his hand, a series of blue firey pillars emerged from the ground.

They came in two directions, one in front of Thanatos, the other from behind his target.

The two pillars rushed towards their target that simply leapt to the side.

"Maziodyne!"

A large blast of lightning shot out from the mouth from Thanatos's mouth.

"Whoa!" The spearman cried out in a mixture of joy and surprise as he twirled his lance about like a shield to repel the blast. "Nice try kid, but you got to do way better than that."

He wanted better? I can do that.

"Change!" I waved my hand. Thanatos disappeared instantly.

In his place a tarot card emerged. It floated down towards me.

"Kohryu!" I crushed the card as I called out the name of the divine dragon.

A huge burst of light erupted as the divine dragon materialized itself.

It's humongous size was far bigger than the roof, and thus had to levitate over the building instead.

"A phantasmal beast?!" It was clear that my opponent was in shock. However his shock soon faded and instead turned to one of clear joy. "Oh, this night just got a lot more interesting."

"—Rrroughhh!"

The divine dragon let loose a deafening roar at its pray.

Yet that only served to increase his eagerness to fight.

"Mahamaon! Mamudoon!"

The two orbs Kohryu held within it's claws glowed. One red, one blue. They glowed in response to my orders.

A glyph of white and glyph of black emerged.

The white was planted beneath my target's feet, the black was planted in front of me.

Both signified the powers of light and darkness. If he is caught within any of these two when their power activates, he will be consumed by the forces of light or darkness and be erased instantly.

"Agidyne!"

The dragon opened it's mouth and breathed out a powerful stream of flames from above in the night sky.

In response he simply runs towards me. The distance between us was only fifteen meters or so, he wouldn't even take one single second to reach me.

In the blink of an eye, he had bypassed Kohryu's flames and was up close with me.

"Your finished!"

The spear is thrust at me once more. I won't be able to avoid it. His speed is far too great for my body to match.

It was a sure to kill hit.

However…

*Shing*

"What?!"

He cries out in shock as his spear is repelled by a green barrier.

It is the barrier of Kohryu.

It comes to no surprise that his attack did not impale me. It is because he is unaware of the three layers of defence that Kohryu possesses.

The first is a powerful barrier that blocks a majority of the attacks that comes my way.

The second is the divine scales of the dragon. It provides tremendous amount of defence against attacks that gets past his barrier.

The last was the null pierce ability that he possessed.

These three abilities together form an excellent defence against piercing attacks made from weapons like spears and arrows.

"Nice try, but as long as Kohryu exists, the barrier protecting me won't go away." I told him what he needed to do. It was stupid telling my opponent what he needed to do, but in my case, I had a good reason. "Though I doubt you would be able to take him down."

I taunted him and revealed an important factor of my defense. However it was needed to trick him into leaping upwards.

It didn't matter how fast he was, if he was in the air, he would be open for an attack.

"Oh really?" He laughs as he jumps up towards to the night sky.

"Change!"

Just before he could reach the divine dragon in the sky, it vanished.

"Come forth Alice!"

Down on the roof, I had summoned Alice to my side. Though she was persona that gave me a dark ominous feeling, I could not deny that her abilities were useful.

"Die for me!"

I ordered Alice to utilize her trademark finisher from below on the rooftop.

The girl spun about, summoning a series of dark spears from the skies. It rained down on top of the figure who easily blocked it by spinning his lance about as a shield.

Each spear was a cursed spear. One touch was all it took to invite death.

Yet even while raining down death, he managed to stay calm and blocked everything that was thrown at him from an angle like that.

The moment he finished going through the rain of spears, he changes his focus on me. He realizes that I baited him into going up so as to release an attack that he could not avoid.

But I did not think he could defend against it perfectly either.

"Change!"

Alice disappeared. I reverted back to Thanatos.

The powerful figure of death appeared in front of me. He was ready to confront the spearman who wanted me dead.

"This again? Haven't you learnt anything?" I heard his annoyance in having to face Thanatos again.

However for him, I did have a new plan. Thanatos was not supposed to do anything.

I waited for him to descent come closer before I executed my plan.

"Change!" Thanatos faded away.

"What—"

He barely had time to register the darkness that erupted from the glyph of darkness that I had Kohryu placed in front of me.

It was a common trick that took most shadows by surprise. Using the large body of Thanatos, he would hide himself in front of a Mamudoon to trick others into coming closer so that they wouldn't see it coming.

I bet he thought that Mamudoon was a shield of darkness earlier on since it didn't do anything but hover in front of me.

The truth was that it was simply a spell that gathered energy until it had enough power to fire away.

"Damn…" I cursed seeing that he avoided the blast by twisting his body about in mid-air.

"Siegfried!" I called out. "Vorpal blade!"

Even before he fully materialized himself, the crimson warrior's blade was already drawn. With one sing of his blade, a series of slicing attacks struck from many directions.

It was supposed to be unblockable and somewhat impossible to avoid.

*Clang*

Yet he manages to avoid the attack by using his spear as a pole to perform a second jump. He escapes the attack easily.

His agility and speed is incredible. Everything I throw at him has been avoided or blocked. Not a single scratch has been inflicted upon him.

"I have to say kid, I'm surprised. I didn't think there was actually a magus who was capable of holding of a servant." He comments me while he lands on his feet. "I also didn't think that there was one who could summon a phantasmal beast of all things."

'Magus?' He used that term before. What did it mean?

"It's a shame that I will have to kill someone like you. You probably could have gone far in life if you hadn't meet me tonight." He takes a stance.

He puts one knee forward, and twists his body forward.

"Don't worry, this will be quick and painless."

The air literally freezes upon him saying that.

My breath is cut, my blood freezes. My body is paralyzed with fear.

Whatever he's going to do next, I know it's meant to kill.

If he was going for a lethal attack, than there was only one thing I could do.

I swapped my persona for Vishnu.

The air grows more suffocating. The spear in his hands is glowing red.

It produces a bloody mist. Any moment now, he's going to release his final attack.

"...Gae-"

The sense of danger I had was flaring. Time was running short.

"Vish-"

"-Bolg!"

"-nu!"

The two of us released our last moves at the same time.

A flash of crimson was all I saw from him.

"What-?"

The two of us were shocked at each other.

Gae Bolg. It was the famous spear used by the hound of Ulster...otherwise known as Cu Chulainn.

A legendary hero from Irish mythology. A master warrior and a master magician trained by Scathach herself.

He called the name of his weapon by 'Gae Bolg' before it released the devastating attack.

Why?

Looking down, I could see the spear impaling my body. His spear went straight my chest and exited through my heart.

Forget speed, forget technique.

The moment he called out the name of his weapon, his spear had already pierced me.

I couldn't see the way he moved, but I somehow knew that his weapon had bent and curved directions to reach my heart.

"-Wha-what the hell is this?!" He leaps away from me. "It shouldn't be possible for a mere human to still be alive after taking a noble phantasm."

He is in shock, as am I.

However we were shocked for the opposite reasons.

I was shocked because of how the move was unavoidable and how quickly it came.

He was shocked that I was still alive even after being pierced through my heart.

I looked down at my hand which was glowing silver.

It signified that I had made it in time.

'Infinity', it was the ultimate defence I have in my aresnal.

It was a fusion spell that combined Vishnu and Ananta's power together to form a special barrier.

"That was close." I breathed in relief. The shock of nearly being killed so suddenly took a huge mental toll on me. I stumbled back a few steps before falling on my back. I was too shock to even mount a counter attack despite the chance that was given.

"You-What did the hell did you do?"

He questions me.

Normally it would be stupid to reply to that, but seeing that experinced 'infinity's power head on, I know he'll figure it out very soon even if I didn't tell him.

"Figure that out on your own." I replied to his question.

I really didn't expect such a thing. If 'infinity' didn't move me out of reality, I probably would have died a second ago.

For a brief moment he doesn't say anything.

When he does, it catches me off guard.

"-ha-hahahahhaha! Oh this is something all right."

His laughter catches me off guard completely.

"You don't seem so angry for someone whose spear failed to kill his target."

The moment I say that, his laughter comes to a stop.

He looks at me with great focus. A feral smile grazed his lips.

"Oh believe me kid, I'm really angry all right." His smile widens. "However I'm also excited. I didn't think that there were magus of this calibur around. Knowing that other servants aren't the only powerful ones here I think I can say I'm going to enjoy this war."

He turns around. As he does, he gives my one last look.

"Your lucky my coward of a master wants me to run whenever someone avoids my noble phantasm. You can pursue me if you want, but prepare to die if you do so."

Upon saying that, he leaps off into the night sky.

Noble phantasm?

Master? Does that mean that there are others commanding him?

"Sigh..." I sighed. There was so many things I wanted to know, but I didn't know where to get answer from.

One thing I do know however, is that I'm still alive. I had managed to make it through the night without dying...for good.

* * *

"Ah!" Aigis cried out in surprise. It was as a bolt of lightning had struck her and fried the insides of her system.

"Aigis! What's wrong?!" The head of Kirijo group was immediately at the side of her friend who looked to be in pain. "Are you injured?"

The anti-shadow weapon shook her head.

It only took her a moment before she stood up. The first thing she did when she got up was to look straight into Mitsuru's eyes. "I am fine Mitsuru-san, though I must confess that I do not know what caused me to suddenly feel that way."

As she was replying to her friend's question, she ran an internal scan of her systems. Nothing seemed wrong. All systems were in complete order.

"Perhaps it would be best if you had a check-up."

Aigis normally would have disagreed, but she didn't want to burden Mitsuru with it, and so she agreed.

"I understand. I will return shortly."

Upon saying that, she proceeds to the door.

As she reaches for the handle, she stops to glance behind her.

"By the way Mitsuru-san, might I ask a question?"

"Hmm...off course you can. What is it?"

She didn't speak for a moment. When she did, she asked a question that Mitsuru didn't see coming.

"Several years ago, how many of us did venture into Tartarus?"

"Aigis? Are you all right?" Her friend ask in turn. "Your asking a very unusual question."

The android simply shook her head in response to her concern.

"Please Mitsuru-san, answer the question honestly."

The head of the Kirijo company looked at her for a brief moment before she sighed. "I don't understand the point to this question but I'll answer regardless." She sighed as she recalled the events of the past. The memories that came with often reminded her of those that perished. "There were nine people. Me, Aikihiko, Yukari, Junpei, Ken, Koromaru, Yamagishi, Aragaki, you and…" She trailed of at the last part. "Arisato."

"Was that all of us?" She asked. Some part of her felt disturbed like something was missing. "Was there no one else?"

"Aigis, are you really all right?"

The anti-shadow weapon looked at her for a brief moment before she shook her head.

"No, I am fine. Forgive me if I surprised you."

Opening the door, she stepped out to head for the maintenance room. As she did, there was but only thing on her mind.

"_Who was that boy I saw?"_

* * *

"What—what's going on here?"

The woman in front of me looked as if she was on her death bed. Her breathing was slow and heavy. It was as if she was going to die any moment soon if I didn't do anything.

I looked left and then looked right. There was no point to it seeing that it was just me and her alone in the room.

The reason I did this was mostly due to me being paranoid. After all, I was about to use my powers on a stranger, no doubt there was going to be some reactions of different sort.

I quickly changed personas within my mind. I don't think it was possible to help her completely, but I could still try. I bought back this woman with me, the least I could do is take responsibility for it.

Feeling the raw energy surfacing around me at my command, I prepared to summon another one of my most reliable personas.

"What—what is this?" She manages to speak despite her horrible condition.

The sudden burst of power scares her. I'll apologize for it later.

For now, it was more important to help her. I don't know how much I could help, but I needed to try at the very least.

"Daisoujou! Salvation!"

The ever so favourable feeling his presence emerged from nowhere.

With one ring of his bell, a green glow basked my apartment.

All injuries I had received earlier on disappeared. I felt my broken ribs mend itself under his power.

I should have done this earlier on after the fight with the mysterious assailant, but back than I was so mentally exhausted that I couldn't think straight.

After a few seconds, the light died down, and Daisoujou returned to my soul.

I looked towards the woman who appeared to be at her deathbed mere moment ago,

The moment I laid eyes on her, I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

She looked exhausted. Still very worn out, but now she was much better compared to moments ago when she looked like she was nearly dead.

"A magus? How wonderful."

What surprises me is not just her reaction, but also the words she used. Anyone in their right minds would be shock or surprise when seeing supernatural powers for the first time.

…but she isn't.

In fact, she comments on my powers in a sarcastic tone.

"You…don't seem surprise."

It wasn't a comment.

I simply blurted out how well she was taking this. It was as if she was aware of supernatural powers the whole time.

"What's to be surprise about?" She scoffs at me. "During the time of the Grail War is it not surprising in the least to see magus fluttering about? Each attempting to get their hands on that accursed grail. I bet you probably felt my disappearing presence and attempted to 'save me'…just to try and make a contract with me."

"Grail War? Magus?" Her words make no sense to me. However I do realize several things.

What I realize immediately makes me take a step back.

The word 'magus' was also used by that spearman from earlier. Did it have some meaning?

No wait, the fact that she also used the same term means that she perhaps knows something about him. Or maybe it's possible that she's the same as him.

"If you saved me in hopes of getting a contract then I'll have to disappoint you."

"Contract? What are you talking about?"

If possible I think she took offense to my question. I saw how her expression changed to one of annoyance.

"Are you insulting me? Did you keep me alive just so that you could play me for a fool?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about? Instead, if anything I just want to ask something."

She's acting too suspiciously. She definitely knows what's going on here. Also, she used the term 'magus' like that spearman earlier on. That alone just adds more suspicion to her.

I switched back to Vishnu. My mind was ready to summon my persona again.

"What is it then?"

She definitely was somewhat angry at me.

Yesterday when I picked her up and changed her, I noticed that there were several signs of abuse over her body. I'm guessing whoever she was with before was the abusive and violent type.

Guess that's why she's so distrusting of me.

"Could you tell me what's going on in this city? I came to this city…because of circumstances. Whatever's going on, I really have no idea."

She looks at me for some time first before she says anything.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Just ignorant. I-I...came here because of several...mistakes." I tried to be as descript as possible. "Besides, your just answering a few questions, what's the worst that could happen?"

I attempted to change the direction of the conversation. I noticed that this would be a good chance to learn about what's really going on behind the scenes.

I still don't know what a magus is in the end though.

She sighs in resignation, but she soon begins speaking.

"Take your games elsewhere."

She wasn't very happy. Clearly she didn't want to talk with me.

Way to be a bitch woman. I'm trying to help you and your dissing me like this.

"Fine." I sighed. "If you want to be this way than go ahead."

I turned around and stomped away.

I open the door and stepped out. "You can leave any time you want. I'm not even forcing you to stay, all I wanted to ask is the simple question of what's going on here and even that's not allowed."

With that said, I slammed the door shut.

I didn't know what I was going to do now, however I don't feel like returning to bed.

So much had happened tonight that I don't even feel like sleeping. My room was no comfort zone to me.

That spearman from earlier had ambushed me in my own dormitory. It was no exaggeration to say that he knows where to find me now.

"Sigh…"I sighed again. I decide to take a walk around the city.

Normally it would be dangerous to walk about at this time, but seeing that I'm already marked for death by one who knows where my home is, it doesn't really matter whether or not I stay at home or not.

Off course there exists the possibility of others like him that are roaming the streets and all, so I'll at least not to stray too far from my home.

* * *

"I think this must be my lucky night."

"Really? I had no idea you missed me so much."

"Don't flatter yourself. I just happened to run into someone very interesting beforehand. Too bad you won't be around to meet him."

Though Archer carried himself confidently on the outside, inwardly he was most disturbed.

This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to run into Lancer again and so quickly.

*Clang*

He barely managed to parry Lancer's attack which would have speared his heart.

"Oi! Don't get distracted! The good part hasn't even started yet!"

Increasing the pace of his attacks, the spearman hasten his moves.

Firing off a series of thrusts that mimic a Gatling gun, Lancer attempted to overwhelm Archer's defence through sheer speed alone.

Every motion he made was wild and predictable, yet they were off absurd power. It left the knight in red little to no chances to launch a proper counter attack even after a successful block or parry.

The fight back at school was nothing like this.

Clearly both were holding back their skills as a manner of precaution.

Yet the situation at hand clearly showed who was holding back more.

"...Tch..." Archer knew that if this keeps up, it would only be a matter of time before he was overwhelmed.

"Archer get down!"

A glitter of green flew towards the two from the side.

Archer knowing his master's abilities avoided to attack easily by leaping back. He allowed the attack from his master to reach his opponent.

The glitter was but a gem that was loaded with elemental energy.

Even a small amount of the force wielded inside could easily kill a regular person.

"...Orrla!"

With a swing of his spear, Lancer shattered the powerful gem like glass.

The wind that had been stored inside the gem exploded, sending several blades of wind over the place.

It didn't bother the servant of the lance one bit.

After experiencing this attack, his spirits dampened. He let out a sigh as he twirled his weapon behind his back.

"That was a pretty good attack missy, though it's a shame. With an attack of that level, you probably won't be able to do much against a servant of the knight class."

Rin Tohsaka took that as an insult. She bailed her fist but nevertheless kept her cool.

"I was supposed to come here and kill that boy again, but it seems you two aren't going to make it easy for me."

The three of them were on the roof of a skyscraper. Archer had chosen to confront Lancer on a building not far from Shiro's home.

"Although that said, I'm actually kind of disappointed after what just happened. I was expecting more from your master Archer."

"What did you say?!"

Ignoring Rin's outburst, Archer decided to try and get some answers from him.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Not much, though you might want to know something interesting. Earlier on, I ran into another magi, however the thing was he was much stronger than your master. Hell, he even went toe to toe with me for a short period of time before I had to leave thanks to my coward of a master. Seeing a magus of that level kind of made me hoped that the other masters were like that, but I guess I was wrong."

"What?! Who was this person you mention?"

Rin had an immediate outburst. She was too prideful. Be it in studies or in magecraft, she would always strive to be number one no matter what. She did not delude herself into thinking she was invincible, but those words muttered by Lancer was insulting to her.

"Don't know. I just followed him from your school. That red hair boy I killed? He wasn't the only witness around, there was another one. A powerful magus capable of fighting a servant head on. Didn't think that was one like him around."

"WHAT?!" This was news to both her and Archer.

Rin took it as a surprise. She never imagined that there was a magus of such calibre around her the whole time.

Archer on the other hand was also surprise, but he recovered much quicker than before. Thing were beginning to make some sense.

This explained why he was able to make it in time to protect Shiro from Lancer. This unknown magi had somehow managed to draw Lancer's attention and stall him long enough for him to reach Shiro beforehand.

However upon realizing this, he also realizes that his plan to kill his Shiro has been derailed.

Because Lancer did not reach Shiro first, he was not forced into a dangerous situation where he would have summoned Saber.

This fact alone had managed to greatly derail his plans.

"Now…according to my master, I'm supposed to kill all witnesses. No exceptions no matter what stands in my way." He crouches down as he holds his spear behind him. "So…it's time for you to die."

The air literally freezes upon finishing his words.

Archer knows exactly what is going to happen. He has created a solution for such a problem, however he finds it difficult to move.

For a servant, the distance of fifty to a hundred meters is something that does not take even a second to cover.

It is all the distance that Lancer needs to utilize his trump card.

With a powerful leap into the sky, the distance of nearly hundred meters was covered in an instant.

He cocks his hand back, preparing himself to throw his weapon.

The spear in his hand glows bloody red, it releases a mist that belays it's desire to kill.

Archer realizes the danger that is coming. He forces himself to move in front of his master.

He knows that he cannot avoid the attack, and so he must attempt to defend against it.

He raises one hand forward. The need to summon a powerful defence had never been greater than now.

"Gae—"

"Rho—"

"—Bolg!"

"—Aius!"

A missile that embodies the concept of death is launched from the hands of Lancer.

It is an attack that will also seek its target down no matter what. It is because of this factor that evasion is virtually impossible.

Whatever defence that will be summon will also be crushed due to it's other concept of penetration. This alone makes it impossible to defend against.

An attack that cannot be dodged, and an attack that cannot be defended against.

Truly this is a weapon that embodies the concept of death.

In turn Archer has summoned forth a mighty aegis. It is the shield of Ajax that has stopped even the mighty Hector's spear.

It embodies an ultimate defence stating that all forms of spears and arrows will be voided against it.

The two weapons each with a concept that contradict one another clash, and a miniature sun was created.

* * *

"Boom*

"What the hell?!"

Even from afar, I managed to see a large of flash of red from on top one of the buildings in the city. The second after I had seen it, a huge explosion broke out from on top of one of the buildings.

I had a feeling I knew who was responsible for that.

How could I not? After all, I had seen that shade of red not long ago.

Yes, that spearman that attacked me.

He was probably fighting someone at the moment.

Was it the same individual that he had fought in school? I do not know.

What I do know is that perhaps I should be heading back now. I'm not going to put up with that woman's behaviour much longer.

She can stay if she wants, but I won't accept her being a bitch.

I picked her up and saved her by choice, but now I really regretted it.

The only things I can do now is either go back and put things in order, or simply throw her out.

I could do either one. She looked incredibly exhausted and I didn't think she could put up much of a struggle if I chose to do the latter. Still the fact that she knew things like what the term 'magus' which was used by the spearman who attacked me meant, showed that she might be related to him in some way.

So I should also be careful with what I do.

"Sigh…" Letting out a sigh, I decided that enough was enough. I had better retreat to my home. I clearly had no idea what I should do for the moment or so.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled to herself.

The time she had been hoping for has finally arrived.

In a realm where time flows in a way that could not be comprehend by humans, the concept of waiting alone could drive a normal person to insanity.

Yet she continued to wait. She waited for the day he would return.

And that day was soon approaching.

"We will meet soon again Minato-san." She thought to herself as she gazed upon the tarot card of the fool in her hands.

* * *

**There! What did I tell you? Really rushed isn't it? **

**Well I was so busy thinking about NANO that I couldn't write properly, so that's why this is the last chapter for this and next month.**

**AND ONCE AGAIN…NO WAY IN HECK IS FeMC…A.K.A: HAMUKO GOING TO APPEAR!**

**Though some advice about what to do with Assassin does come to mind though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now one month of not writing anything might have dulled my senses a little to much, so just in case, I think I'm going to write down a warning…**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING! QUALITY OF WRITING HAS GONE DOWN…A LOT!**

**Disclaimers, I owe nothing.**

**Oh and someone once asked me how much of Minato's list of personas is complete? The answer is in this chapter.**

**Oh and on a site note, I NEED A BETA THAT DOES BOTH PERSONA AND FATE!**

**I've been writing without a beta, because some of the beta's I have, are too much into one side and not enough on the other, which is why I can't trust them completely, no offense to all those who have offer their help. **

**I know I didn't reply to all your offers, but some I did.**

**OH and by the way, Twin Judge, I'm not removing Shiro, just because he doesn't appear now, doesn't mean he won't appear soon.**

* * *

"You can say whatever you want, you can move however you want, but if I find anything missing, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

This was the deal I made to her as I handed her a bowl of rice. It was a little early for rice, but I didn't want the rice to go bad as I had nowhere to store it.

It was why my...no our breakfast consisted of nothing but rice, fish and pikkles. I couldn't be bothered to go shopping because I was still a little tired from yesterday's fiasco with that spearman.

"Hmph!" The woman snorted as I placed the bowl in front of her.

Instead of her rude brutish behavior, she was silent. It was a nice change, even though I shouldn't be saying that.

I did threaten to kick her out with Thanatos yesterday. I said if she wasn't happy and just going to bitch about it, she can get out.

Though the results weren't instant, I could tell it had an effect when she stopped her bitching attitude.

"I'm leaving, don't make a mess of my house." I put away my chopsticks and stood up. I picked up my bag at the same time and walked to the door of my house. As I did, I stopped to give her one last look and remind her. "If you want to stay go ahead, just remember my rules."

After saying that, I left the house.

This is the third day since I picked up that woman.

If only she could tell me something I want to know about the term 'magus', and what is really going on.

I walked to the lift and press the down button. As it was coming upwards, I started to think of my next move.

My power of persona has returned, but without a purpose now, I don't know what to do.

All I know are three things, or rather three possible theories of what was going on...the first being one of the two sources of murder in the city. It was done by individuals like that spearman who attacked me yesterday.

The second is that there are probably others like him, and they don't get along very well. The red swordsman I saw at school with Rin Tohsaka was probably like him. Yet they were fighting, I think it's safe to assume though they are similar, they are probably of different sides.

Off course this is a speculation, I have no real proof of that.

The last theory I came up with was that the murders, or at least some had to do with people witnessing individuals like the spearman from yesterday. The way that guy attempted to kill me, shows that he most likely wasn't the one responsible for the unknown methods of killing.

"Hmm..." I hummed to myself as I placed one hand under my chin and thought about it.

Now that I think about it, yesterday when he launched his ultimate, or rather would I thought was his ultimate attack, he cried out 'Gae Bolg', just as he did.

Gae Bolg was the cursed spear of one of the most famous heroes from Celtic legend.

That name was called just before he unleashed his ultimate attack, was that because it was needed to? If so why?

I don't see why anyone would name their attack base on a weapon's name even if it was famous.

"Ah forget it." I shook my head in annoyance.

I was overthinking this, there was no way to get all the answers out, except either from that freeloader in my house, or from Rin Tohsaka. Though I have doubts of me coming out unharmed if I did that. I barely managed to drive away that spearman after all.

*Ding*

The lift arrived and I stepped into it. There would be plenty of time later on for more speculation, for now it's time for school.

* * *

"You know, if you hadn't fully recovered, wouldn't it be best if you stayed behind?"

Archer scoffed at his master's poor attempt at showing concern. "Your concern is touching, hardly needed though." He tried to cross his arms, only to realize that his right arm was still injured.

He was still incredibly furious, it would take a long time for him to cool down. He spent too much time planning for Shiro's demise, only to be ruined by an unknown magus. Was it any surprise that he was not in a good mood today?

The two stood on the roof of the school overlooking the layout. Though Rin was not one for coming early despite her determination to maintain her honor student image, today was an exception.

"Well since your good enough, then I suppose I can give you your next task." His master stated without sparing him another glance. Although she didn't need to say it, she thought she would for the sake of saying so. "Archer, today your job is to go scouting."

"For that unknown magus?"

She nodded in affirmation. Her expression grim, her pride injured. A powerful magus was studying near her this whole time and she never even knew it.

Such a person could not be ignored. From what Lancer had said in their last encounter, he was found here along with Shiro Emiya, which means chances are high that he was a student here.

And a powerful magus also meant a good chance that he was a master.

"You can go now and examine the school if you want, just stay close to me." She ordered while turning around and leaving the roof.

Though she didn't show it, she was actually somewhat worried and angry. She was mostly angry for believing that only Lancer was around yesterday, if anything had went wrong and a second servant appeared, she could have died.

She swore that she would leave no place unchecked today.

* * *

"Oh man, this is boring." Looking out the window, I have to say I'm surprised that the ground that the blue spearman and red swordsman fought on had been fixed.

I think I'll blame Tohsaka for that.

"Arisato, answer the question." The teacher orders me to.

I stood up lazily to do so. I answered the question with ease before sitting back into my seat.

"Is there really a point to asking him?"

"He should already know that Arasito is like a walking encylopedia."

I let out a sigh. How funny was it that just yesterday, I was the type to bask in all that attention, but now I feel nothing.

Well not nothing, I still did feel some...happiness that I was able to stand out, just not as much as before. The main reason is obviously my persona. Recalling what was really important to me showed me how shallow of a person I was,

I looked down where my school bag was placed. Within it was the key to my survival.

That spearman from yesterday said he'll be back, and I have to be prepared by then.

My persona compendium was nearly finished, out of the 170 different ones, I have unlocked all except for two. The first being the ultimate form of the judgment arcana, and the hidden one only available after all twenty two social links had been made.

Even my sister was unable to finish the whole list. She had missed out on several individuals, no doubt because she didn't think they were worth her time.

That said, my personas of the judgment arcana are probably the least effective to use. As right now, I have no social links of those arcana, which meant that all of their powers will be incredibly weak.

They do however...enable me to make a last resort attack.

"Sigh..."I dropped my head onto the desk and yawned. I went through a number of scenarios in my head and started making plans.

Power was not the reason why I failed to beat that spearman yesterday. Rather, the real reason was because I was to direct in my approach. I didn't do enough thinking, but now that I know more about him, I think it's possible to create some countermeasures.

When fighting him yesterday, I noted that it was possible to defend against his attacks with some of the conceptual defenses from my personas. I also noted, that he had great skill and power, but even so my attacks were strong enough to force him to defend against, which meant I could do some damage.

However even if I could do damage, it won't mean much if I can't hit him.

Even attacks like Vorpal Blade and Die For Me, which were large area attacks were dodged with ease. This required much thinking on my part, for I just can't see a way to overcome that speed.

...Actually I could, but the problem would be that I wasn't sure if the price I had to pay was too high.

"No, I have to do it." I shook my head. I have to do it, my only chance on actually being able to beat that spearman hangs in the balance the next time he comes for me.

Confident that I need not focus on the lesson, I went through several different plans on what to do when I run into my next enemy, be it the swordsman in red, the spearman in blue, or another individual.

I must be much more prepared next time round.

* * *

"Hey Emiya, are you all right? You don't look so good." Issei asked. He had stopped eating his lunch to check upon the condition of his friend. It was very clear from the start that Shiro Emiya was not feeling well, but only he dared to point it out. "You sure you don't want to go to the nurse's office or anything?"

The boy shook his head. "No I'm fine, I'm just spooked."

Spooked was an understatement. He was still traumatized by the events of yesterday. Being speared alive by an unknown individual carrying a blood red spear.

Thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. He instinctively placed one hand over his heart. No matter what he told himself, the incident happened.

The police were useless, there was no way that they were going to believe him even if he told them his story.

Without anyone to turn to, he was lost, and fearful.

Fearful that he would have another encounter with that man soon enough, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

*Ding*Dong*

School's over. I pushed my chair back and stood up. I made some plans for what to do next, however the problem is the lack of information, and that the only source I can get it from is a lazy bitchy woman won't say anything.

"Sigh..." I sighed as I left the classroom. It's dangerous for me to be wandering about without knowing of the scenario, which is why my first objective is to head home.

I had barely stepped out of the classroom when I heard something.

"Hey Emiya, hurry up."

I quickly turned my head to the side, and what I saw sent a mixture of surprise and shock up my body.

"I'm coming, don't rush me."

Emiya Shiro...he was walking by me along with Issei.

This shouldn't be possible. That spearman clearly went after him before coming to assault me yesterday. Yet he is alive.

I stopped my movements for a moment. Already I was going through a number of scenarios in my head.

Based on my experience, I came up with three different conclusions. I was fast because I had learnt to adapt to deception, Ikutsuki, and STREGA were reasons why I taught myself to think fast.

"Hmm..." Thinking back, I realized that I might actually have been the most sensible of the group. Back when Aigis's system went amok and attacked us, I realized that I was the only one to have taken out my evoker and fought back.

...Wow, I'm starting to get a big head.

Not that I can't say I don't deserve it. I mean countless hours of studies and training have made me a sharper than most. It was why I could come up with some theories so quickly.

Theory number one, Shiro was actually in league with that spearman.

I'm not sure how reliable this theory is, but it could help explain why he's still alive. Granted, there are other theories as well, this is just the first to come to mind.

Theory number two, someone helped him.

Rin Tohsaka and that red swordsman gave chase not long after the spearman did, it might have been possible that she saved him.

Lastly, theory number three, he fought him off like I did.

Though I rather not believe number three, the possibility remains there. After all, what do I know about him? I know Rin is in league with one of them, but that's all.

Too many unknown factors, not enough knowledge. Looks like I might have to be a bit forceful regarding my persuasion of the truth from that woman.

"Hmph." I turned around and walked in the opposite direction, ignoring both Emiya and Issei as they made their way to the student council room. I had bigger things to attend to.

* * *

"Any luck Archer?"

"I'm afraid not Rin, I've been through the entire school, and I failed to find any sign of any supernatural events." Her servant reported.

It wasn't a complete lie. The truth was due him being a counter guardian, he was well aware of the identity of Rider, her location, and her phony master Shinji Matou. However, he didn't see any reason to tell her, not when it could further jeopedize his quest in killing his foolish youngerself.

The master placed one hand under her chin thinking while looking down from the school roof. She sighed while brushing her hair aside. Much time was wasted, off course she saw a scenerio like this being possible, but that didn't make failure much easier to take.

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board Archer." She said. "Tonight, we go back to patrolling the area near Emiya's estate. I have a feeling Lancer won't give up, even if he is injured like you."

He raised an eyebrow at her order. He had to voice out some of his concerns.

"Rin…think about what you're saying. You're telling us to constantly watch out for the boy, it's a hindrance. You should know by know, that all witnesses are meant to be..."

"Which is why Lancer will most likely be back for him. As long as we know that, we can set up counter measures for him." She cut him off. "Also, it's not like we are any closer to locating any of the other masters."

"True, but in case you've forgotten, my right arm is still damaged from blocking Lancer's noble phantasm. I can still fight, but I'll be weakened." He sighed. "No way I can take on Lancer in my condition."

She snorted. "Who was it that said that my concern was hardly necessary?"

To that, Archer sighed.

* * *

I seem to be sighing a lot these days.

"It's salty."

"You could at least say thanks for the food." I replied to her words.

She simply snorted as she happened to take more food from the plate in front of her.

How hard was it to simply show some gratitude. This is already the third day I'm taking care of you and you still won't say anything.

Letting out a sigh as I helped myself to some fish.

It was kind of hard to believe that the two us are sitting together at the small table within my apartment eating dinner.

At the very least, she wasn't bitching about it like she was yesterday.

"Hmm…" I thought about things, maybe now would be a good time to ask her. I put down my bowl and took a deep breath before asking. "Look, I'm not asking for anything important like your help or anything, but I really need to know what's going on here."

She glances up at me, but never says anything else. I decide to continue speaking.

"Yesterday, you said the word 'magus', this was something a spearman called me as well."

It was only a slight movement, but I noticed her eyes raised the moment I said 'spearman'. Does she know something about him as well? I continued explaining my reasons.

"Yesterday night, while at school I saw a man wearing red wielding twin blades, and a spearman in blue, they were fighting. Apparently it seems that spearman in blue saw me another guy witnessing them, stopped his fighting and chased us down and tried to kill me, but I survived. Don't know about the other guy."

She was oddly silent, was she not taking me seriously? I can't tell.

"We fought for a while, and it appeared to be a stalemate. I was actually much weaker than him, but because of the nature of my abilities, I was able to tie with him. Eventually I remembered him taking up a stance. The moment he did, his spear which was blood red, began to glow eerily, producing a bloody mist. The next moment, he called out the name 'Gae Bolg', and it just happened. I saw a flash of red as it bent directions at impossible angles before it pierces my heart."

"Gae...Gae Bolg..." There is a clear tone of surprise and shock at what I said, was it that big of a shock for her? Nevertheless, I continued to the end.

"Fortunately, I had an ability that turned me into...what you call an illusion. Think of it like physical objects unable to touch holographic images or so. Even if the spear went through me, as long my body was like an illusion, it won't hurt me."

She returned to her silent self, damn it.

"After surviving the attack, he retreats. As he was about to leave, he said something about a master and a 'noble phantasm'. That's what I need to ask you about." I sighed. "He said that he'll back to take my life, and while I'm making some preparations for it, I was wondering if you COULD at least tell me, what is going on here?"

She doesn't speak for a moment. Instead, she continues to eat. Okay, now I'm just pissed and thinking of summoning whatever I can and force it out of her.

Before I can say something else, she speaks.

"Go to the church." She says. "The priest there is what we call an overseer, tell him you are a magus and ask for details. Show proof of your power like you did to me yesterday, and in turn he'll tell you everything." She snorts as she looks away. "The overseer is neutral, so you don't need to fear him trying to kill you."

"You don't feel like telling me?" I asked.

"Why should I bother doing that? If your as good as you make yourself out to be in the story, then this shouldn't be any problem for you."

Ugh...what a bitch. She doesn't want to tell me directly, so she gets me to go to someone else.

As dangerous as it is to be out during the night, I have no choice. I can't stay here in my home feeling safe when I don't even know the truth behind all the happenings so far.

"Sigh..." I let out a sigh as I stood up. I no longer felt like eating. Night had just fallen, but I think I should go now rather than wait until tomorrow.

I saw that spearman waiting for me in the lobby of the apartment. My home isn't fully safe. Until I know what's going on, there's no way for me to feel truly be at ease.

Waiting until morning alone could also be dangerous when my said potential attackers could easily come into my home and attack.

"I'll follow your advice and head to the church then." I said to her as I walked to the door. Before I left, I turned around to give her one last look. "Oh and you better not be lying, otherwise I'm going to do more then just throw you out."

With that said, I slammed the door and proceeded to the church.

* * *

"Achoo!" Rin sneezed.

Next to her, Archer couldn't help but smirk at her coming down with a cold. He crossed his arms as he looked down from the roof at the Emiya house hold. His right arm that had been damaged by Lancer had been fixed, thanks to a mythical gem his master had used.

It just to bad, that he thought that it was used prematurely.

"Really Rin? I didn't think you were so sloopy." He smugly said to her as he saw her shivering. "At this rate, it won't be the servants that endanger you, but rather a common cold."

"Oh shut up Archer." Her face was red with embarassment. In a huff, she turned away crossing her arms. "Achoo!" Though she couldn't stop herself from sneezing.

"Really Rin?" He rolled his eyes, but the smug look on his face remained. "Lancer wouldn't be stupid enough to keep coming here every night. We're better off looking for something else to do."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "First off, find something better to do then just stand there. At this rate, you'll get sick, and you'll be spending much of your gems just trying to fix it."

"No way!" She violently shook her head. "For all we know, we take our eyes off for a second and Lancer will appear to kill Emiya."

"And if you stay there, you'll likely put yourself at risk for stupidly being out in the cold for a period of time." He replied.

"A little cold is worth the shot if we can ambush Lan...Achoo!" She sneezed again.

Really, Archer was enjoying this, and decided that maybe hatching another plan to get Lance to go after Shiro could wait. "Well then again, I'm sure my master can't be so weak to as to beaten by a cold." He shrugged as he looked away grinning.

"Now your getting...Ah..AH...ACHOO!"

It was an incredibly loud sneeze, but Archer pretended not to care one bit. For a brief moment, he almost actually considered this pointless waiting to be worth it if he could he see her suffer in the cold like that due to her stubborn pride.

"ACHOO!"

The keyword being almost.

* * *

The streets are scary at night. Even more scary when you are alone. It didn't help that it was also dark and narrow. Walking down the district that would take me to the church, I couldn't help but feel unnerved, especially whenever I see the street lights flickering on and off.

"Brr..." I shivered at the thought of running into something now. At least during the dark hour, I had people by my side, so it wasn't so scary.

Also, I've never been into a church before, but from all my experiences from watching movies, I can say never trust a church to be safe in places of supernatural. It is a sure fire way to get yourself killed.

Walking down the streets, I noticed how little people there was. I can expect that mostly because of the murders happening.

As I thought about the murders, I started to wonder if it was a good idea to get more involved in this? I keep telling myself that I need to learn more, but really, what's stopping me from running away from this city?

Oh that's right, I don't have anywhere else to go. No family, no friends, no resources, heck no nothing. I'm studying here mostly because of my scholarship alone, I run away and I'll be dead on the streets before I know it.

"Sigh..." I let out a sigh.

The moment I did, I realize a horrifying fact.

"Oh shit!" I slapped myself in the forehead. I can't believe I had forgotten to take my persona compendium along with me. Without it, I won't be able to fully choose from all my lists of personas.

Granted, the twelve I have with me were chosen through much planning, but they weren't absolute. They were mostly meant to deal with that spearman and nothing more.

If someone new attacks me, I'll be in a disadvantage.

I look back and noticed that the school dormitory was far away in the background, it made me sigh again. It was too far back to retrieve it, and I also didn't think it was a good idea to make a second trip, so I continued on my way to the church.

…Praying that nothing goes wrong.

I wish hadn't did that though, for not long after I did so, I heard a roar.

"-{}{}{}{}{-"

No, a roar was putting it too lightly. What I heard was far more than that. What I heard was a cry that reeked of raw primal power. I swore, I felt even the earth shake for a moment.

My walking came to a stop as soon as I heard that. I quickly whirled about to the direction where it came from.

The next thing I knew, was the sounds of mass destruction.

I heard from a distance sounds of destruction, like the type you would hear whenever a building is being demolished, but only in this case, it was far louder and far more intense. It showed no sign of stopping.

The many houses were in the way, so I couldn't see for myself. All I could tell is that whatever the source of it was nearby.

I grinned, this was a good time to try out something different. In the past, as we only used our powers during the dark hour, I never bothered to experiment with them other than for fighting, but now is a good time as any.

I raised one hand forth, and a bluish card floated onto it.

"Persona!" I crushed the card. An explosion of power erupted from it, however I was not affected by it, as it was my own power.

The ever so familiar figure of Beelzebub appeared in front of me.

"Come on then." I said to myself as I jumped onto his back and allowed him to fly to the sky.

I felt the wind brush against me as he did, it felt really good.

Yet I couldn't enjoy such a thing, for there were more pressing issues at the moment. I quickly looked down from above, what I saw was completely different from what I had in mind.

I watched as down on the streets, cars were thrown about, houses were being demolished, streets were torn apart, debris scattered everywhere, fire danced about as whatever electronic tool there was ripped apart.

Were it anyone else, who had never seen supernatural creatures before, I'm certain they would never believe it.

Two individuals were fighting in the streets, their battle was wrecking havoc everywhere. I recognized one of them.

He was the spearman from yesterday, the other however I do not know.

"-{}{}{}{}{-"

"Whoa!" I was shocked.

The black man...no, black giant's roar didn't just shake the earth, even from above, I felt all senses screaming at me to get away.

The man if you could even call it, was most definately over two, maybe nearly three meters in height, his body was huge, muscles of steel over his entire body. Even his long black hair was sharp, almost as if harden like diamonds. He wore nothing but a large metalic plate that seem like a skirt strangely.

What made him scary however, was his expression and his weapon.

That face of his, held nothing but madness and rage, he cared for nothing save the destruction of the spearman and all that stood in his way.

"-}{}{}{-"

I watched as he swung a gigantic sword that looked as if it was carved crudely out of rock. It was so huge, that it was safe to say that it's at least twice to nearly three times my size...and with one hand only, he swung it like a toy.

From above, I witness his power, the spearman that I was having so much trouble with, was being back away into a corner.

I can't blame him. I watched as another car was swiped away as it were but a mere pebble. Whatever this...giant was, it's certainly not something I think I should face, or rather something I could face.

Even from a distance, I could feel the difference in ability between the two of them, the spearman was obviously on the losing end. The difference between their powers as clear as the sun and the moon.

With a large overhead swing, the giant attempted to cleave the spearman into two. It took everything the smaller of the two had to avoid it, I saw as he leaps to the side in time to avoid the brutal force that would have cleaved him apart. I winced as I saw how the earth broke under the impact of the attack.

Seeing a chance, he runs forth to his sides, where he slips around him to get to his back, once then he thrusts forth, and all he got was his spear bouncing off the skin of the giant.

There was a slight pause for a second, before the giant swung his blade around with hurricane force.

The spearman however reacts in time, he jumps over the blade, and the giant.

Landing on his feet like an animal would, he tried to attack again, but the giant was far faster than he looked. With a violent twist of his body, he dragged his sword against the ground at the same time.

The spearman realizes this, and brings his spear up to defend against it, however…

"Whoa!"

Even from above, I managed to hear to hear his screams as he was blown through the walls of several houses. His attempt to block the attack of the giant's, ended horribly. Though he survived the attack, the impact was enough to send him flying…literally.

I observed the spearman as he laid on the ground in what appeared to be the backyard of an unfortunate home.

He rubbed his head, from which I saw blood leaking down from it. As he was getting up, he suddenly pointed upwards at me.

"Ahh!"

"Shit!" I cursed. I had been careless and he spotted me. Since he was lying down on the ground, it was no surprise that he looked up and spotted me.

I quickly turned my attention towards the giant, whom in my horror I discovered was looking at me. He no longer focused on the spearman,

"Oh crap."

I quickly willed Beelzebub to turn tail and run. I don't know where else to go, so for now the church is a place as good as any.

"-{}{}{}{}{-"

It wasn't a good idea, I knew it. And yet I still couldn't help but turn around when I heard that cry.

All color drained from my face as I saw that giant run. He was running at an absurd speed towards me. All obstacles in his path were mowed down. He was closing the gap at frightening speed, and with a suddenly leap, he jumped.

When I say jump, I meant sky-high. He jumped so high, he easily passed over houses and buildings like they were nothing and headed straight for me at unbelievable speeds.

There was no time to cast a spell, or use an ability. I had also just experimented with flying for the first time, I knew of no fancy flying moves that could get me out of the way in time.

That left only one choice of option.

"CHANGE!"

The moment I said that, I lost all my footing and plunged to the ground. With gravity taking me to the ground, the giant who leapt up towards me would hit nothing but air. However that left me with another problem.

"Cha—change!"

I was falling to quickly, though I had changed to a persona with Garudyne to lessen the fall, I had no time to cast it, my body was going to hit the ground even before I could summon my persona.

I really regretted not flying higher so as to get more space, had I done that, I would have been able to change and summon a persona before I hit the ground.

I closed my eyes, unable to witness the final moments of my life.

What I felt next however was something grabbing hold of my shirt, followed by my feet touching something.

I hesitantly opened my eyes, and realized that I was on the ground.

"Wow, and I thought I had shitty luck with that bastard of a master of mine."

I looked up at who had said that, and I cursed my luck…again.

Though blood was seeping down his face, I easily recognized him as the spearman who tried to kill me yesterday.

With a show of force, I immediately pulled myself free from his grasp. I rolled on the ground and quickly stood up ready to face him. Too bad I didn't bring my weapon with me.

"What? You looking for a fight?" He grins in amusement. "Because if you are, I'm not planning on turning it down."

I was surprised, I noticed something about his words that made me relax…a little. "Not planning on turning it down? You're not planning on killing me?"

He snorts in amusement as he points his spear in the distance.

"-{}{}{}{}{-" The loud and horrible cry shakes the neighborhood.

"Oh…" I simply said in understanding.

Upon saying that, I sighed. "You're right about something, my luck is shitty. First you, and now some black giant wants my head. I wonder where I went wrong in my life."

He laughs. "Went wrong? I think you're a little too young to be asking that question."

"You only look ten years older than me at most." I replied.

Whatever else he was going to say, was lost as something hit the ground with such force that it shook, effectively cutting of what he was going to next.

The two of us turned to the side where the giant was staring us down. Now that I was closer, I noticed how huge amounts of steam was being breathed out of his mouth, not it really mattered a lot.

All that mattered was how crazed and blood thirsty he looked as he gazed at the two of us.

"Good evening master of Lancer I shall assume?"

A girl cheerfully greets me as she steps out from behind the giant's right leg.

A young girl roughly around the same age as Maiko the last time I saw her grinned at me. Her long snow white hair, and ruby eyes stood out a lot. Her choice of outfit was odd to say the least, a large purple coat that covered her entire body.

I quickly looked back to the spearman who picked me up and asked, "Lancer?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He asked back.

I then looked back to the girl who was grinning and then back to him. "I don't suppose she's here to invite us for tea and cookies?" I sarcastically asked. Yeah, bad idea at the moment, but I still do.

Her giggling caught my attention again. "I have to admit, I'm surprise at you though Lancer, I had imagined your master to be somewhat a bit more…impressive at least."

Again with the master business, what does it mean I wonder, and did she just say I'm not impressive in the least bit? Yeash, what a spoilt kid.

"Alas, I don't have time to play with you, I have an appointment today, and so I'll have to get rid of the two of you quickly."

Great, I knew this was coming. I turned back to the spearman called Lancer and asked…"Hey Lancer was it, you still want my head?"

"Yeah, I don't plan on leaving no fight unsettled." He grins.

"Then how about we kill this giant first, and then we kill each other?" I asked as I take a stance.

"Sounds good to me." He takes his own stance as well.

The girl points her finger at the two of us and calls out, "Go Berserker! Kill them all!"

"-{}{}{}{}{-"

I felt my hair on edge at that cry of his, a second later he charged at us.

It's official, my day or rather night has gone to hell.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Like I said, it's been over a month since I wrote, and thus my writing has degraded a lot.**

**YEAH, QUALITY SUCKS DOESN'T IT?**

**Anyway, read and review. Because like I said before, anyone who leaves a review regarding a good point that I need to watch out for, I will rewrite this chapter like I did in the previous one.**

**So next chapter, Minato teams up with Lancer to fight Berserker.**

**In case you guys don't know and wonder what Lancer is doing fighting Berserker, the answer is simple. It's mostly because Shiro didn't summon Saber yesterday, that he didn't go out to the church and then met her.**

**So Ilya's pissed and decided to go visit him the next day, while Lancer decided to return to finish the job of killing Shiro, the two met and you can figure the rest out.**

**BTW, from my last phrase, I can tell you guys that Shiro's role will be coming out soon enough.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Happy new year! I'm sorry I haven't updated for quite some time, I was mostly occupied with something else. That and I had some writers block. **

**Anyway, I need everyone to be honest with me, as I write this story, has my level gone up, or down, or remain the same? **

**Oh and on a side note, I'm going into army soon, so this might be my last chapter for quite some time if I'm unlucky. **

**And special thanks to Vandenbz for being my new beta. He did help me mostly with my grammar errors, and also thanks to Ace, though I'm sorry there was some problems linking up with you, I have to thank you for trying.**

**And lastly, for those who worry about Shirou having no roles or anything, don't worry. He'll be getting some soon enough. I like him, and I consider him to be awesome and at times a major badass, but it's just that at the start of all the routes, Shirou is basically useless until he gets tracing.**

**Once again, I owe nothing.**

* * *

I was amazed at how the neighborhood was being torn apart, and yet no one even came to investigate the destruction.

"Persona!" I cried out as Lancer charged forth to engage the monster known only as Berserker. It was suicidal, he should know by now that direct combat is completely useless against him.

"Daisoujou, Sukukaja!" I ordered as I crushed the card in my hands. From behind me, my persona emerged. One ring of his bell and a green glow covered Lancer's body.

It was at this time that Berserker swung his blade downwards. I had seen earlier that one direct hit would spell instant doom for Lancer.

The earth was literally pulverized the moment the giant sword hit the ground, however it did not strike its intended target. Lancer had managed to slip around his opponent, it was then did he noticed that his back was open, and so he thrust his spear forth.

*Clang*

Only for it to be repelled by the skin. What was that giant's skin made of? Even the sharpest blades didn't work against it. I switched personas, from Daisoujou to Thanatos. I originally had ways to deal with such annoying defenses and still do. However I would rather learn more about what I can do first before using my trump cards.

"—[][][][]—"

With a violent twist of his body, Berserker attempted to cleave Lancer by spinning himself and his blade around. However the spearman noticed this and leapt over the giant and onto a nearby lamp pole. He felt his body for a moment out of curiosity, and a second later he grins at me.

"This is some good spell kid. I can actually feel a huge difference in my agility." He comments to me as he jumps of the pole to engage our foe again.

It was great that he now had more speed to survive against that monster, but that was all. He still didn't seem capable of piercing Berserker's body. My support stat spells are the types that increase and decrease based on percentage. The greater one status is, the greater the bonus or penalty one got.

However from what I've seen so far, the giant's skin is repelling attacks, meaning even if I did attempt to lower his defense, it probably won't help.

It was time to try something different. If physical attacks do not work, perhaps something mythical in nature would.

While Lancer continued to fight Berserker by jumping about, I swapped my persona for Thanatos. Unaware of my actions, the giant continues to thrash about, however he fails to catch Lancer. The buff I gave him has doubled his speed, making him near impossible to catch. Though it doesn't help in damaging him, it certainly offers Lancer to be a good distraction.

A card fell into my hands, and I crushed it. "Maziodyne!" I cried out.

Materializing in front of me, Thanatos opened his mouth and fired a large lightning beam forth at the giant.

It exploded upon contact. For a moment I felt slight excitement, but as the dust cloud generated by the explosion cleared, it turned into disappointment.

Standing in the same spot was Berserker who looked relatively unhurt, and to make matters worse, he was glaring in my direction.

"Hahahaha!" The girl who was standing far away enjoying the battle simply laughed. "Did you really think you could hurt Berserker with something like that? You'll need something at least twice as strong or if not more powerful than that." She gloats at me. "Berserker, forget the master, kill his Servant first."

Hearing her orders, he turns his gaze away from me. Lancer who had paused his actions to think about my attack realizes the folly, and barely manages to escape being cleaved apart.

It was time to try something else.

With Berserker's attention focused on Lancer, I had time to act.

"Mind charge…" I muttered to myself. I immediately felt a surge of power flowing through me. It was something I discovered a while before I fell into a coma. I didn't have to actually summon my persona to invoke a power or a mind charge. Such abilities can be activated simply by entering a different state of mind, or they are triggered automatically by a sense of danger. I chose to use the first method.

By the time I finished the mind charge ability, Berserker was still thrashing about. That's good for me.

"Persona!" I called a tarot card down and crushed it, summoning Thanatos again. "Maziodyne!"

"This again? Haven't you learnt that something like that won't…"

She cuts herself off, not because something happened to her, but rather something that shouldn't have happened, happened.

"—[][][]][][][]]—"

A roar of agony shook the earth. Blood dripped from his body, a large hole was burnt through the side of Berserker, specifically where his intestines were. Where Maziodyne first failed, it now worked. The mind charge had doubled its ranking and power; it seems that it was enough to damage him now.

"You…you actually hurt Berserker…"

The girl mutters in disbelief, however she soon turns it into a grin of amusement.

"What's so…" I never got to finish asking, for before my very eyes, I watched as the body of the giant healed itself. A large hole in the side of his body started to fix itself at an incredible rate. Within moments, he was as good as new.

"Damn. Once more then."

It appeared that both Lancer and Berserker decided to get back to killing each other, almost as if my attack didn't matter at all. Was it arrogance or did they think I wasn't a threat? Either way, I'm not passing up an opportunity.

Berserker getting more frustrated by the second suddenly did something I did not see coming. When Lancer came up closer to attack once more, he counterattacked. However it is not the attack that any of us expected.

Instead of bringing his gigantic weapon down on top of the spearman, he shot his leg forth for a kick. Lancer,expecting the weapon to be used, was caught off guard and attempted to evade in the wrong direction.

The foot of the giant smashed into him and blasts him through a wall, and through a house. A wonder no outsiders even noticed the resulting mess.

By now I had already given myself a second mind charge. I pointed one finger towards Berserker, a tarot card came floating down and I crushed it.

"Maziodyne!"

Appearing again for the third time, my persona fires another charged lightning beam forth. It slams into Berserker who had his back turned. Most likely it was because he was planning to go after Lancer.

A third explosion occurs.

However…my joy turns to one of surprise and nearly shock when I see the results.

Instead of seeing a hole blasted through his body, it instead shows the first result. The giant is completely fine, with a black burnt mark at most.

"Hahahaha!" I turned my head in the direction where the girl was laughing. "Baka Onii-chan. I told you that you can't beat Berserker with something like that."

My eyes narrow, but I don't say anything. I'll let her explain what's going on. Though I am curious, she was standing nearly thirty meters away from me, and I can still hear her voice clearly.

"Berserker's Noble Phantasm, God Hand, not only causes attacks under A rank to be nullified, but it also has a second ability. Whenever he gets injured by an attack, he'll quickly regenerate from the damage, and when he does, he not only recovers his strength, but also gains immunity to that attack."

The hell? Doesn't that mean that unless I can kill him in one shot, it's all for nothing?" Such an ability can only be described as cheating.

It's not like I don't have any attacks that could hurt him, but rather most of them can't seem to kill him. In most of my battles against heavy and dangerous opponents, I often chip away at them until they pass out, seldom taking risks and just charging in, unlike my sister.

The only attack I know that could kill him in an instant is without a doubt Armageddon, but using it in a place where time and space doesn't warp is a sure-fire way to blow up half the cityif not more in an instant.

It seems that I'm going to have to reveal one of my trump cards sooner than I had thought.

*Bang*

Berserker ran through the walls of the neighborhood, smashing through houses in his attempts to get to Lancer.

Since it seems that he didn't think of me as a threat, I'm going to have to rectify that mistake of his. I don't know everything about him, but I think I know enough to be able to put him down.

I closed my eyes and changed personas. Before I took my plan into action, I decided to call out for Lancer.

"Hey Lancer! Get back here now!" I yelled out as loud as I could.

I wasn't sure if he heard me or anything, but at the moment I couldn't care.

"Ehehe…" The girl giggled. I turned to her and she continued to speak. "If you want your Servant to return why not just command him to do so with a command spell?" She teases me, like I'm an ignorant child.

Well ignorant isn't really wrong, but he's not my servant. In fact, I don't think she even means the same type of servant we both have in mind.

Ignoring her, I closed my eyes and activated a power charge. I know without a doubt that the skill I had in mind wouldn't work normally against Berserker without a boost.

It was at this time, did another massive explosion take place. Not truly an explosion, but the force generated from Berserker's attack easily equaled one.

A figure in blue leapt into the night sky. Lancer managed to evade the attack if only barely.

That was good; I called out to him once more. "Hey Lancer, get back here!"

Seeing that he was high in the air, I couldn't tell if he acknowledged me or not, but regardless of whether or not he did, it doesn't stop what I'm about to do next.

Two cards floated down in front of me, I smashed both of them.

"Shadow Hound!" I summoned both Cu Chulainn and Scathach. Both of which appeared in front of me, with the former taking a stance.

It was at this very moment, did Cu Chulainn rush forth, his figure becoming literally invisible as he did.

Berserker at this moment looked like he was going to jump and pursue Lancer into the night sky, but I wasn't going to give him the chance to do so.

I watched as he bent his knees, ready to jump.

And immediately he collapsed to the side as something pierced his sides and drew blood.

"—[][][][]—"

"What?! What happened?" From afar, the girl is stunned, for Berserker suddenly received an injury without any apparent reason.

In haste, he quickly swings his blade around, but it collides with nothing.

"—[][][][][]—" The giant roars as another part of his body is pierced.

That's good, I have to keep him distracted for a few more moments.

"Oh…you're pretty good aren't you?"

I jumped a bit and turned around; Lancer was standing next to me. I didn't mind that he was grinning at me while praising my skill, but couldn't he have wiped the blood on the right side of his face away? It made him creepy.

"By the way…" He pointed at Berserker who was thrashing about left and right, swinging his weapon around recklessly.

He doesn't even realize that he's no longer taking any damage. His wounds have already regenerated, and my personas have already returned to me.

But it shouldn't come to a surprise that he doesn't know that, after all Shadow Hound is a combination attack that makes use of Cu Chulainn's physical skills and Scathach's magic.

Scathach's magic increases Cu Chulainn's power, and more importantly makes him invisible, while Cu Chulainn uses all his power for a single or if not a double strike. That coupled with a power boost was enough to punch through Berserker's defense.

While I couldn't kill him, it does however get the job of distracting him done.

"Hey Lancer." I needed to get my point across quickly. Pointing towards Berserker, I asked, "Do you have something that could kill him instantly?"

He stops to think for a second before replying.

"I might have one or two, but I can't use any with him thrashing about." He boasts about it.

Thrashing about? If it's just that, maybe I might have an idea of what to do. I decide to offer my help. "Hey, if I can stop his movements for a moment or two, could you kill him?"

His grin widens, he challenges me. "You think you're up to it?"

"I have to." I nod in confirmation. After saying so, I pointed to him as to give him a warning. "You on the other hand, better make sure you don't get caught up in my attack all right?"

"All right then, show me what you got."

It was at this time did the girl's master called out to him. "Berserker! Stop wasting time and just kill them already!"

The giant redirects his attention towards the two of us. The invisible foe no longer on his mind.

"Guess I'm up, better not take too long, or I might just ditch you." Lancer jokes as he stabs the ground in front of him and draws a red circle. Within the circle, a glyph appears, but I have no idea what it means.

"Salvation!" I crushed my tarot card and summon Scathach. The wound he received from Berserker closes up in an instant.

"—[][][][]—"

The earth shakes once more as Berserker charges towards us with his weapon raised. Lancer steps forth once more to confront him.

Time was against me, thankfully what I needed to do was simple.

Changing personas, I got ready to use one of my most powerful ones around. One that was always capable of providing me with the firepower I needed whenever I was in trouble.

I crushed the card that symbolized the persona I wanted, while shouting the skill I needed him to use. "Elec Break!"

Odin materialized in front of me. With a shove of his hand forward, a yellowish sphere engulfed Berserker, covering him in a bright aura.

"I don't know what you're planning, but you won't be able to beat Berserker with something like that." The girl states in amusement, she really thinks of her giant as invincible.

A mistake I'm going to rectify right now.

I closed my eyes and activated a mind charge. My next two moves will determine victory and defeat. After activating the skill, I opened my eyes and watched as Lancer continued to jump about Berserker. He took advantage of my spell's boosting and that of the neighborhood, using the buildings and houses to impedeBerserker's movements or to find areas to jump on.

"Thunder Reign!" I cried out loud.

Odin materialized in front of me again. With another shove of his hand, lightning fell from the sky directly. It smashed on top of Berserker's head, earning a loud roar of agony.

Elemental break spells. Conceptual spells that have the ability to remove all resistance based on the type selected. It matters not if the opponent can resist, negate, repel or even absorb the element. Anyone affected by a break spell will have their resistance of that element drop to zero. There is no exception to the rule.

But then again, I did use a mind charge before, so most likely it still would have punched through that defense even if the break spell didn't work.

"Kyaa!" I heard the girl scream while covering herself, seems like even she was startled and surprised by the freak lightning bolt. However that wasn't the end of my attack.

The lightning served as a rod, it didn't just vanish after striking Berserker's head, instead it materialized into a light pillar. From within him, a large sphere of lightning grew till it engulfed him entirely.

That wasn't the worst part of it all. Countless lightning bolts from above struck the light pillar, causing them to travel through it, and in turn, through Berserker's body. All of which rebounded like a pinball from within his body, ripping him apart.

"Whoa!" Lancer backed away, shielding himself from all the flashing bolts of lightning.

"I'm not done yet!" I shouted as I closed my eyes, I steeled my mind and readied myself once more, activating another mind charge.

The sphere of lightning exploded, spewing lightning bolts and dust clouds everywhere. However that matters little to me for I have to follow up with my next move.

"Come forth Odin! Taka-Mikazuchi!" I smashed both cards that appeared in front of me. "Thunder Call!"

The two of them appeared behind me, their combined power summoning a huge circular glyph followed by eight smaller ones surrounding it from above in the sky.

The nine glyphs together brought forth the lightning of the gods. It smashed onto Berserker with such force, that literally everything in the area was demolished.

"Kyaaa!" I heard the girl scream again, but this time much louder than before.

"Kuh!"

I gritted my teeth as I shielded myself from the flying debris that was caused by the incredibly destructive fusion spell.

When it cleared up, I was amazed and somewhat horrified by what I saw.

Black and roasted with his iron skin peeling off, blood splattered all around him, the many holes in his body, an exposed heart, and half a head was missing.

"-[[][-"

The growl though not as ferocious as before indicated that he was still alive. I don't believe it, a thunder reign to a thunder call spell both backed by mind charge and he's still alive?

The very sight of him regenerating brought me to my knees. Not only because I was exhausted from rushing so many power attacks, but the pressure of the monster in front of me was getting heavier by the second.

It was like the more I throw at him, the more useless I find it to be. Already I've used up my first trump card, and the second one couldn't be used in an area like this.

But…

"Good enough!" Lancer cries out as he draws another circle around himself. While I was busy staring at Berserker, Lancer was already in front of his paralyzed form readying himself.

Upon completion of the circle, his spear began to glow bloody red. The preparations having been made, he crouched and took a familiar stance.

"Gae…"

He shifts his body. I know what's coming next.

"Bolg!"

The skin had been regenerated almost entirely, but unlike before where the spear failed, it succeeded now. Bending in many different directions, the spear found its way to the giant's heart, piercing through the skin and out through it.

I have to say, I was kind of expecting more. I think my attack seemingly appeared more destructive, but his attack did find the heart, so I can't complain.

"Hmph…" He smirks as he pulls the weapon out of Berserker's heart.

The giant falls to his knees immediately. It seems like he's really dead this time round.

"Sigh…" I breathe out a sigh of relief; I didn't think that I was actually going to make it. It seems like Lancer was able to uphold his part of the bargain.

"…hehe…"

I quickly turned my attention to the girl who was giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked. Experience has taught me that whenever someone laughs like that, something bad is going to happen.

"Are you sure you should be taking your eyes of him so quickly?" She asks innocently.

The question rings inside my head for several seconds, and immediately I realized what she means.

"Get away from him!" I frantically called out to Lancer.

"Huh?" The spearman looked at me with a questioning expression. I don't think he realized what I was trying to say.

"—[][][-"

But he understands quickly. Though it most certainly wasn't because of me.

The soft growl alerted him, he immediately turns around to see the giant's weapon raised. He barely has any time to react before it is brought down onto him.

Hitting with nearly unimaginable force, the earth is sundered.

"Lancer!" I cried out, I may not have known him for long, but I already accepted him as a comrade even if it was a one-time deal only. There was no reply, I quickly turned back to the girl as if looking for answers.

Her giggling stopped, but she was still smiling. As if reading my mind, she answers in a half praising and half mocking voice. "Two times, I must say, I'm surprised. You were actually able to kill Berserker twice."

"Kill…him….twice? What do you mean?" I asked.

"God Hand not only renders all attacks under rank A to be negated, and also develops resistance to attacks that manage to hurt him. However, it also has a third function, and that is resurrection."

Did she just say resurrection? My face grew several shades paler.

"Immortality is normally a curse, but in his case, it's almost like the hand of god coming down to save him. God Hand has a stock of twelve lives, meaning you must kill him 10 more times before he truly dies, and if enough time passes, those lives lost will also regenerate."

What the hell? Ten more times? I have to kill him ten times before he really dies?! That's it, I'm going to die. I don't have enough firepower with me. The personas I'm carrying with me were meant to fight Lancer, not this monster that could regenerate endlessly.

Just when I felt that all hope was lost, she said something unexpected.

"Still, you have been very entertaining. An individual not even a master capable of killing even the strongest Servant once. You really surprised me, so I'll spare you for tonight."

Did she really just say that? Well I suppose I can understand her feelings now. I mean with a monster like that, she probably has no worries or fear of anything. She probably thinks that we are just insignificant rats that she could exterminate at any time.

"By the way, why didn't you tell me that you weren't a master to begin with? I noticed that you have little to no connection with each other." She asked. For the first time since meeting her, I can detect sincerity in her tone. I answered her question with one of my own.

"Would it have mattered?"

"…No it wouldn't, since all witnesses of the war are meant to be silenced. I was just hoping to see your frightened expression." She grins at me.

War? What was she talking about? I wanted to get some more information, but if I ask something wrong, and get on her bad side, I'm really going to die. I think it's best not to risk my life for something like that.

She turns to the side and lets out a small gasp of surprise. "Oh, this is unexpected."

I do the same as well, and I'm surprised as well.

Standing in the middle of the broken street, was Berserker with all of his wounds completely closed up and healed. He stood like he did a moment ago, without a scratch. However, that wasn't the surprising part.

"…Hah…hah…" Though barely, Lancer was still standing in front of the giant, if barely. His knees were shaking, telling that he was almost about to collapse. His body armor had been ripped apart, a large streak of blood following through downwards telling that he was almost cleaved into two, yet despite this, he held his spear in a stance, ready to fight resume fighting.

Before he could make a move however, the girl called out to her giant.

"Come on Berserker, we're leaving."

The giant glared at Lancer for several moments before he turned away.

"Hey! Get back here! We aren't done yet!" Lancer calls out in outrage. It seems like he's the type to not like it when a fight is left unfinished. He should be happy that his life has been spared, but it seems that his pride is more important to him.

The girl turns around to leave when her servant reaches her side. She gives me one last look and a saying.

"By the way, I never did get your name onii-chan. My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern, and you're already acquainted with Berserker."

Well seeing that she gave her name, I should do the same as well.

"Minato Arisato." I introduced myself. There was a pause afterwards as I considered something. "Um…is it possible if I ask you for a small favor?"

"That depends, I may or may not keep it." She replies.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before I asked. "Could you please keep my name a secret? I only transferred into this city through…a series of unfortunate circumstances, and while it hasn't been long, I've already been attacked a few times for reasons beyond my control. I would prefer it if more people didn't come for my head or anything."

She ponders it for a moment or so before replying. "Very well, you seem fun. It wouldn't do for others to take away what I like, so I think I can uphold that request."

"…Thank you."

"On a side note, I'll come back to visit you soon enough, but for tonight, I have somewhere else to be at. So good night." She gives me a smile as she turns and leaves, Berserker following behind her.

I looked to the side where Lancer was still glaring at their retreating figures. I sighed and approached him carefully. I changed my persona to Kohryu just in case.

"Oh let it go, you can fight another day." I said as I approached him.

He looks at me, with a somewhat dissatisfied look. "Taking my spear through his heart and still survive, it's quite an insult."

"To be fair, you did kill him." I said as I point at him and asked. "Shouldn't you do something about your injuries first?"

I didn't wait for his response, as a tarot card floated down in front of me. I crushed it, and from above Kohryu materialized.

"Salvation." I ordered.

Opening his mouth, he released a stream of white light that engulfed the two of us.

One moment ago, Lancer looked like he was on his last legs, and now he was as good as new.

Kohryu faded away upon finishing his duty. Lancer moved his arms about as if testing them, it worked fine. He then felt his body, once again finding no injuries that hindered his movements at all.

His look of dissatisfaction changed to one of surprise and if I wasn't mistaken, respect.

"Really kid, the more I see what you're capable of, the more I'm impressed. From defensive spells, to heavy offensive ones, to high support and near flawless recovery spells, all of which are able to affect even a Servant directly." He looks down at me as if questioning me. "Are you sure you aren't Caster?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what this Caster is, but I'm definitely not one." I replied to him.

"Pity." He shrugs. "A human with this much power? If you had been alive a few centuries ago, you would no doubt have been able to enter the throne of heroes given your skills and abilities."

"Throne of heroes? Sounds fancy." I commented before I sighed. The adrenaline I had pumping died down now that Ilya and her giant had left. I think I should take the time to ask him something. "Hey Lancer, you mind if I ask you a few things?"

"What is it?"

I looked around and recalled how badly the neighborhood had been trashed. Hardly the place for a discussion.

"Let's change the venue first shall we?" I suggested.

* * *

Shirou Emiya sat in the dojo clutching his fists. He wondered what he was doing wrong. The kendo sword in front of him refused to be reinforced no matter what.

"Darn it." He cursed under his breath. For so long he had often dreamt about being a superhero, but no matter what he did, he could never obtain the power he needed to make such a grand dream come true.

The events from last night still lingered within his mind. He knew that it had happened, and it also told him how weak he really was. If he could be killed so easily, how was he going to save anyone? The fact that the only thing he was able to do was reinforcement, and even that wasn't perfect.

As he wondered what he was supposed to do, he felt a minor shock go through his system. The boundary field had been activated, someone had entered the manor. As soon as he realized that, the doorbell rang.

It snapped him out of his thoughts. He got up and left the dojo to answer the door. After all, a person who bothered to ring the doorbell was most likely someone he knew. Sakura and Taiga were great examples of them, both of which often came over at night.

When he got to the door, he opened it and came face to face with a little girl.

…With a humongous monster standing behind her.

* * *

For Ilyasviel von Einzbern, now was the moment she had been waiting for a long period of time. To see the supposed rumored genius son that her father had abandoned her for.

Their first encounter had been brief and no introductions were made, but she did manage to give a warning. She only hoped that he had taken her warning and summoned a Servant of his own.

Not that it mattered, her servant was most likely the strongest with no chance of him losing given his outrageous strength. Whatever obstacle that got in her way would be dealt with easily.

As she neared the Emiya household, she noticed that she had stepped into a boundary field. It made her laugh, but that was all she did. She continued on towards the doors of the manor with Berserker behind her and rang the bell, hoping that he would answer the call.

A few seconds later, the door was answered and an arrow bounced of Berserker's head before she could say anything.

* * *

Archer couldn't believe this, he was not sure if he should curse his luck or consider himself fortunate. Rin's idea of staying behind while looking out for his younger self did have some merit after all.

From afar on top of a roof, he drew his bow, materializing a sword as an arrow. His reinforced eyes zoomed in on a target a mile away.

He couldn't believe he had forgotten all about her, Lancer wasn't the only one who wanted to kill Shirou, Ilya did as well. Where the spearman failed, she would succeed in helping bring about his plans.

He just needed to ensure that the boy did not die too soon, and that would mean changing Berserker's attention to him directly after he had scared the crap out of his young human-self, but before he killed him.

"Archer…do you have a clear shot at him?" Rin asked while standing next to him.

"Rin, who you do think I am?" He rolled his eyes, but never taking his view off his target.

"I don't know, you said you lost your memories remember?" She smugly countered his question with one of her own.

"Oh right, how could I forget, like it's mostly my fault I don't remember anything. I'm sure your failed summoning had nothing to do with it." He sarcastically replied. The tone was so obvious that her smugness soon changed to embarrassment. "Anyway, you should stop talking, at an angle like that, I could easily destroy her and her servant in one blast, wouldn't that be better?"

"No. I don't want to drag innocents into this. If you fire your Noble Phantasm at a spot like that, you'll likely kill a lot of others as well, and there's no guarantee it would down the Servant either." She stubbornly refused to listen. "Just use whatever you can that doesn't fall under the category of mass destruction."

A stubborn and foolish request. He would have been able to kill Shirou in one go had she not been so stubborn, but an order was an order, and he could not go against it.

When Ilya rang the doorbell, and Shirou Emiya answered it, he allowed the arrow to fly.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Some reviews would be nice. Because persona is a game where there's also concepts like absorb, repel, null and so on, I was afraid that it might clash badly with Fate's conceptual effects as well.**

**Also, I'm still thinking, if I were to choose assassin, who am I going to pick, and why?**

**Oh and...starting from the next chapter onwards, Shirou is going to be playing bigger roles. Because let's face it. Shirou was a badass in the latter parts of the VN, (I'm looking at you Heaven's Feel), though at the start, Shirou was a dumbass who couldn't do anything until he learnt tracing, there was no point or way to make him a proper main character if he didn't have any real ability to back him up.**

**But now that the war has or is going to pass the introductionary stages, he'll start having more reasons to show up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated for months, but then again, I don't have much time to be writing these days. After finally returning from camp, I feel tired almost every day, and even when I come back, I don't feel like I have much energy as my family has some issues, namely my baby nephew due to some...issues is living with us.**

**Much time is spent on him.**

**Anyway, this short chapter here is basically what I could scrap up, I could do better, but like I said, I can't concentrate fully because I'm still tired and all.**

**So I apologize in advance for the horrible quality.**

**If given time, and some more energy, I might correct it, or rewrite the thing.**

**By the way, in the previous chapter I made it that Minato only killed Berserker once, but after considering a review of sort, I decided to make it two times instead.**

* * *

"You know, your actually taking this a lot better than I imagined."

"Trust me, I've dealt with equally strange things."

Though I said that, I wasn't very confident after hearing the whole story.

Looking up at the stars, I sighed. Truly, I had no idea what to do now.

Lancer looked at me while sitting on the railings. His expression was one of amusement and pity. It was more of the former though.

"Well then, in that case I can assume that you'll be making a move soon enough?"

I let out a sigh as I leaned against the wall.

The Holy Grail War. A battle royale between seven sides using ancient heroes from beyond time and space.

Another problematic issue I have been shoved into. Had I not experienced things like the dark hour, I never would have believed it even after seeing Lancer and Berserker up close.

"Personally, I rather just leave this city, though I'm not sure if that would solve anything."

"Good luck with that." Lancer laughed at my response. "In case you forgotten, you got a little girl and her oversized guard dog are keeping tabs on you."

I rolled my eyes, I didn't need a reminder of what happened earlier on. It was a miracle that we managed to survive the horror known as Berserker. I rather not take my chances by trying to escape while he and his master are interested in me.

"Well I think it's stupid to try and leave now, and I also shouldn't be talking about my plans with you who tried to kill me earlier on."

"Then why are you doing so?" His grin widens at my comment.

I simply shrug in turn. "Consider it payment. You did tell me what was going on, and why I keep running into problems."

"So then, can I assume that you'll be sticking around? Though if you did try to leave, I'll come back to kill you."

It is not a threat, but a statement. I knew that someone like him was a fighter, the battle against Berserker showed his pride as one.

"You'll still be coming back to kill me either way." I simply replied. That said, I did have a way to get him of my back for a while, though telling him might be stupid, the end result could pay off.

"True, and normally I rather settle it now, but I think you've had enough for tonight." He comments lightly as he jumps of the railing and lands next to me.

He was a little to close for comfort, but I don't show any expression. My poker face is really quite something if he can't sense my discomfort.

"If possible, you should save me for last." I pushed myself of the wall I was leaning on and walked around. "After all, I don't think you'll enjoy fighting a weakened opponent."

"A weakened opponent?" He blurted in confusion. Two seconds later, he came to realize it.

When he did, his feral smile returned. "You mean to say that you managed to fight off Berserker while weakened? Now I really want to fight you."

"You'll have to take your turn." I brushed his words off. "That said, I guess I should also thank you."

"What?"

I couldn't resist a chuckle at his suprise. "Surprised? I would be as well." I bitterly laughed. "You see, on that day you came to kill me, you somehow managed to revive my powers which I thought I had lost."

"Lost?"

"Haha...my power is kind of stupid to explain, so I won't. All you need to know is that not to long ago, I had comrades...and a sister." I branched of at the last bit. I noticed that I didn't hate her that much anymore. "We went on adventures together, adventures that apparently was born out of a power from ancient Greek mythology more then thousands of years ago that had survived to present time. It was living through such ancient powers did I manage to acquire such abilities."

That and my ability as a wild card and the power of social links.

A look of interest crossed his face, but I continued before he could speak. "We...or rather my sister and friends finished the quest, not me however. I was knocked into a coma nearing the end and missed the climax."

I raised my hand and brushed aside a comment I thought he was going to say. "By the way, I don't want any pity."

"I wasn't going to pity you." He smiles while shaking his head. "Though I was going to say it must suck to miss the final battle."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." I shrugged.

When I came to reawaken my powers, I realized that me coming here as dulled my hatred somewhat, and I'm not as obssessed as before regarding results. So maybe it wasn't all bad.

Lancer rubs his chin as he takes in what I said. His expression is one of thinking and amusement. "Interesting kid."

"What is? My story?"

"There's that, but also it tells me the reason why you can fight servants head on. Most magi in these day and age can't even hope to aquire a fraction of the power we wield, but you can. Mosty because you lived through an event that belongs in the age of the gods."

I see where he was going. "It's true I suppose. Anyway, I won't tell you more, since your going to try and kill me sooner or later. It would be stupid to let you know what else I'm capable off."

He shrugs in acceptance. "Fair enough, don't take to long, and don't get yourself killed in the meantime."

"You should worry about yourself. I'm pretty sure Berserker would have finished you off had I not arrived." I pointed it out. I'm sure it was a blow to his pride, but reminding him that he owed me one probably wouldn't hurt. If anything, it might work to my advantage in the future.

"All right, I get it. I owe you one for that." He mockingly raises his hands in surrender. It seems he got the message.

"Glad you understand." I replied. Stretching my hands, I realized how worn out I really am. "Hmm...I was thinking of heading to the church, but I think I'll do it another day instead."

"You were heading to the church?" His smile faded away.

I nodded. "Yeah, before I ran into you and Berserker, I heard from a...magus, that the church was neutral ground, and that I could get answers there."

The term magus was what that woman called me, so I thought to refer to her as one as well.

"Well...I should get going." I let out a yawn before he could say anything. The day had been long and difficult, maybe sleeping in tomorrow wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Hey kid."

I turned around when he called me. "Piece of advice, you need to work on your close quarters combat skills. Your magecraft maybe powerful enough to rival a servant, but physically wise, anyone of us can run circles around you if we know how your spells work."

"Ouch..." I muttered in response. I can't deny that much, I traded only three blows with Lancer physically at close quarters combat, and lost badly. I couldn't react in time when he dashed at me with supersonic speeds, only managing to survive because I had null abilities to block it.

He's right though, if I want to survive, I must find a way to close the gap between us in the physical department.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll try to remember it."

* * *

"Ahhh...hahahaha..."

Gripping his chest to stop the blood that was excessively pumping from his heart, Shiro scrampled about his pathetic excuse of a workshop.

It was a small storage room and nothing more.

"Oni-chan, come out come out wherever you are."

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged himself while looking around for something that could be used as a weapon.

_"What to do, what to do?"_

He panicked as he did. He knew that even if he had one, there was no way it could match the monster he had seen only minutes ago.

Berserker, as the girl had called it stood over two meters tall, his presence was so overpowering, that even without exchanging words, he knew that he was going to die. The idea of negotiating was thrown out the window the moment the giant let out a roar so horrifying that anyone normal individual would have wet themselves before passing out.

It was surprising that he didn't.

The girl clearly knew where he was, the footsteps of that monster echoed with each one he took became louder by the second.

_"I'm going to die at this rate, what can I do?"_

He looked about, and when he saw the only thing that might have passed off as a weapon, he scrambled for it.

At that time, the storehouse's entrance was blown away.

Making a dash for a metal pipe, he managed to grab it. He looked up as he did, almost immediately regretting it.

"There you are oni-chan! Finally feel like playing with me?"

Ilya smiled, taking joy in the sick pleasure of seeing the supposed 'genius', flee for his pathetic life.

Another arrow flew from afar and struck Berserker's head, but it bounced off.

It made her giggle, Rin really thought that she was unaware of where she and her servant was. Though she was no fighter, her senses had been hone to the point where she was perspective enough to sense even the faintest hint of magecraft with ease.

She simply ignored them because she knew how weak and futile their attempts were.

Looking down from above, she slowly made Berserker take step by step towards her much hatred target.

"Wait, I..."

"-[][][][]-"

The boy's feeble attempts to negotiate was broken down in an instant. Clearly Berserker didn't care much for words, only action.

She shook in her head in disdain, clearly someone didn't take her words to heart, not that it would have changed the final outcome.

"Really now, why couldn't you at least have summoned your servant? Or were you just to late? Either way, you never really stood a chance." She spooked down at her brother.

His hands were tightly wrapped around the metal pipe that had been reinforced, but that did not mean that they were stable. If anything, they were shaking, clearly the boy was forcing himself to stand still.

"Oh? You think you stand a chance against Berserker?" She smiles with interest, obviously the boy stood no chance in doing so, but she decided to humour him, not that the end result would change. "Maybe I should praise you for your bravery? Or maybe I should laugh at your stupidity? Either way, as a reward, maybe I'll tell Berserker to just use one hand to fight you? Though that maybe a bit too much either way?"

Pointing one finger at him, she gave the final order.

"Berserker! Destroy him!"

With a roar powerful enough to challenge the heaven's, the giant leapt down towards him, ready to crush him entirely.

* * *

"Damn it!"

It was unlady like, but Rin didn't care at the moment. The plan to lure Berserker away was a failure. All of Archer's attacks didn't work at all.

"I told you I should have just used more powerful attacks, but you just didn't listen."

"Shut up Archer! This isn't the time for it."

Despite the situation at hand, Archer was not worried in the least bit. He knew what was going to happen soon. He had lived through the moment, and so he could easily see future events provided something drastic had not been added into the mix.

Leaping from building to building, he closed the distance to the Emiya household while carrying Rin on his shoulders.

_"Why does the world always screw with me? Why couldn't I just get a master whose direct and not have emotions for that idiot of all people?"_

The fact that he had to go through so much simply to kill his alternate younger-self simply because of his master's orders was frustrating.

"Hurry Archer! Get closer!"

The distance between them and the Emiya Household was in sight, but they knew they would never make it in time. Getting a bird's eye view, they saw how Berserker had forced his way into Shirou's little shack with him inside.

"-[][][][]-"

The very roar of Berserker told them that it was going to be the end of Shirou Emiya.

Despite this, the two of them still made their way towards them.

What happened next however, was a massive explosion of light.

Archer simply smiled as his plan was fixed.

* * *

"I'm back..." I called out as I entered my house.

"Oh your back." The woman replied disinterested in me.

I noticed how her face seemed several shades paler. I'm guessing my salvation didn't fully help her with her problem.

"Yeah I'm back." I sighed as I took off my shoes. "And damn, this is one really annoying issue I've been dragged into."

"You met the overseer I supposed?"

I waved her question off. "Like hell I did. I had a reencounter with Lancer, and then afterwards I met up with Berserker and his midget of a master."

Walking in, I threw my weary body on to the couch and hugged a pillow.

"Apparently on the way there, I ran into Lancer getting his ass handed to him by Berserker." I sighed as I unbuttoned my shirt, uncaring if it was decent or not. "Together we teamed up, and fought him."

"You fought Berserker?" I noticed her raising her eyes wide.

"Yeah, somehow this guy can revive himself over and over again. We needed to kill him twelve times for him to die fully."

"Twelve...times?"

I noticed the tone in her voice, I could tell that it wasn't just from shock alone as it was a quiet one. Meaning that she might have had some idea about who Berserker was.

"Yeah, me and Lancer killed him twice, I killed him once, and Lancer killed him the second time. Guy was a fucking giant, over two...nearly three solid meters tall in height. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't wearing any armour other then a giant metal skirt. He probably couldn't wear anything else."

"Me...metal skirt?"

Again I noticed the tone of surprised she held in her voice. She knew something all right.

"The guy's skin was completely black, and his eyes were red. He would definately be able to pass on the category in a monster movie."

"Black skin...red eyes...It couldn't be."

"I take it you know who that was? Apparently his master decided to spare me because she thought I was interesting, as I could kill him once despite being a human being."

She kept quiet, and this led me to sigh. I'm not sure how to deal with this woman, I decided to drop the subject.

"You know what, never mind. I think I've had enough of this. If you won't bother telling me anything, how about you just leave now? I've had enough of you being a freeloader. It's bad enough I have to deal with that crazed Lancer Cu Chuulain, but now I have to deal with another monstrosity. I don't want someone else making my life harder than it is."

If she had anything to say, I wasn't interested in it.

"Tonight's your last night at staying here. Afterwards, you'll have to find somewhere else to go to, if you don't, I'll be sure to kick you out of my house."

"What makes you think your capable of doing something like that?"

Clearly she didn't take my warning seriously.

I thought about it for a second, and a card landed in front of me. I smashed it.

The environment suddenly died.

Not literally, but in the manner that all movement comes to a stop.

"Come to think of it, I don't even know your name, but I supposed it would be rude to just ask without introducing myself."

Taking a bow, I introduced myself before looking at my friend.

"My name is Minato Arisato, and this here is Odin. He is the individual who slew Berserker twice, once by blasting out his innards, and the second by blowing his head off."

My persona named after the head of the gods from norse mythology glared at her for a moment before fading away.

I noticed her wince subtly as he did. Clearly she could tell how powerful he was.

The power of persona was amazingly strong at times, even Lancer stated that most powers wouldn't even be able to harm a servant, but persona not only could do so, but they could even kill one if they let their guard down.

Unfortunately, because they were so strong, I could only materalized one for a few seconds to unleash only one attack.

Had I been able to maintain their form for twenty-four seven, I could easily kill Lancer, or maybe even Berserker as I had many powerful attacks that could deliver death continously to him.

But alas, such thinking is only wishful thinking, even Elizabeth couldn't retain a persona for twenty-four seven.

"There are many more like my buddy here, and they wouldn't hesistate to deal with you if you try anything funny."

She remained silent, I think the threat got through to her.

But I was only half right.

"Interesting."

"What is it?"

She smiled, it made me nervous.

"Boy, tell me, do you have any idea about who I am?"

"I don't know who you really are, maybe it's because you can't be bothered to even display the slightest hint of genorosity by introducing yourself."

Her smiled widen, but I managed to not display any visible reaction at this. Inwardly, I shifted my persona again just to be on the safe side.

"True, maybe I should introduce myself now then."

* * *

**This chapter is done badly, and only partially, it's short and all, but I think I'll explain more the next time.**

**But for now, I'm exhausted from a lot of things.**

**I'll try writing again when I'm better.**

**Oh and anyone got any idea on what direction this story should go, please don't hesitate to say so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this chapter is pretty messed up because my mind was elsewhere. I've been thinking of trying an original story of my own, and I've been thinking about that for a long timel. The only problem was that with my mind occupied, I couldn't put together a good chapter, and this one feels rushed. But there was nothing I could do about it, until I wrote this down, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to start on the new chapter.**

**Oh well. Anyway, once again I owe nothing.**

**Oh and I need a beta who can do Shirou's and Saber's character. I'm going to rewrite this chapter, but only after I can get a beta who can do FSN character's properly.**

**By the way...to some of the reviewers, I believe you are saying that some parts are not good, and some are okay. I'm trying my best to fix some parts, but to those who keep saying it's bad or things are lacking, PLEASE AT LEAST EXPLAIN WHERE IS IT GOING WRONG!**

**I don't like it when people complain but never offer any advice, if your going to complain or critic, at least have the decency to explain what is wrong! Anyway, Rant over.**

* * *

Caster huh?

It certainly is much to take in. I looked out the window at my bedside.

It was hard to believe that the woman I found was the same as Lancer and Berserker, a servant.

She refused to give me her true name, stating that I'll only learn it if I accepted her as my servant.

There are many things going through my head, I don't know what to prioritize first.

The possible benefits of having a servant?

The dangers of having one?"

What I really want?

With my thoughts in chaos, I needed time to settle down. Time that she was only willing to spare another twenty four hours at most.

The Salvation ability is but a temporary cure. The more I use it, the less effective it becomes, at most she will only last till tomorrow, meaning that my time limit is one day.

"Damn it!" I pushed myself of my bed, sleep was not coming to me like usual.

It reminded me of how much stress I often received when making plans for fighting Full Moon Shadows and STREGA. That sister of mine often didn't bother to do any thinking when it came to this kind of event.

Not that she needed to, she was mostly a match for anything that came her way, all we were to her were extras at most.

Thinking that, I felt a sense of dread.

It made me realize that I was now all alone in a crisis with no help at my side. No comrades, no outside support from the Velvet Room, nor even people whom I could talk with.

Even though I said I was no longer going to worry about things like results, I suddenly found myself incapable of doing so. I want to live, but at present there are so many factors I don't know. I don't know who I can trust, and I also don't even know what to face. This isn't like the dark hour where I have others to watch my back.

One wrong move is likely to get me killed, staying still is also not the answer.

"Hmm…I wonder if I could…" An idea I had always considered but never could utilize long ago was exploring deeper into my abilities. I always had Igor doing that for me, but now that he's not around, I guess I have to that for myself then.

If I can't come up with a decision, then my only choice left is to try and think about ways to deeper explore my powers.

Upon realizing that, I smiled and lied down on my bed. The knowledge brought a sense of relief to me. I closed my eyes and imagined the endless possibilities ahead, while trying not to ignore reality. Junpei was a good example of thinking you could break reality simply because you have power.

* * *

Ilya smiled at the scene in front of her.

"—[][][][]—"

Unlike others, she didn't mind the horrifying presence of Berserker, if anything, she thrived in it. It reminded her that she was the greatest master in the entire war.

*Clang*

"Hrug!"

A woman clad in medieval armour flinched at the force behind the attack. Though she was not sent flying, the impact ended up knocking her off balance.

This woman was servant Saber, and her master was Shirou Emiya.

Berserker had been on the offense since the start, and his raw immense power had turned the fight in a one sided beating.

Lifting the weapon high into the air, he brought it down upon his target. She in turn raised her sword to meet the challenge.

The two weapon's collided once more, and the shockwave generated from the collision destroyed the garden.

At present there was little else she could do rather than to try and fight him head on. Her master was hopeless, if she ever chose to retreat, he would die and she would follow.

Not that she would ever make that choice. She was a knight, and knights do not abandon their masters.

Without any fear, she returned to trading blows with the giant, despite knowing that she was on the losing end. It took tremendous force simply match one strike of his, and while her master's supply of prana was incredibly low, Berserker had an endless amount. In a drawn out battle, the winner would be obvious.

A series of glittering lights collided with Berserker's head, but all harmlessly bounced off.

Though she appreciated the support of Archer who was sniping from afar, it proved useless.

Without warning, Berserker lifted his weapon high up into the air, and unlike before, he clenched both hands around the hilt and brought it down with the force of a hurricane.

The instincts that allowed her to cross many battlefields alive kicked in. It told her not take the blow, and to dodge it instead.

Leaping back, she saved herself from being cleaved apart barely. The level of destruction behind the blow would have been far beyond her capacity to handle. Had she attempted to defend against it, she might have died.

"—[][][][]—"

There was no time to relax, instincts kicking in once more, she barely managed to raise her sword in time to guard against Berserker's name move. Despite using such a powerful attack, he was able to recover near instantly.

"—Tssk—"

She grunted as the impact lifted her of the ground and threw her some distance away.

More arrows came from Archer, but like before nothing happened to his target.

All the while as the battle occurred, Shirou could only watch as the woman who came to his aid was battered about.

"_Why? Why can't I do anything but watch?!"_

First the spearman, and now the giant. He was outclassed in every single way. Anger and hatred boiled within him, he cursed his weakness and inability to help.

The woman in front of him was not going to last much longer, and nothing would change that fact.

A sudden change of attack caught her off guard. Instead of using his weapon as she had thought, Berserker lifted his leg and kicked at her. Though she blocked the attack, it pushed her back some distance. An upward swing of his blade collided with her weapon, violently throwing her off the ground.

She landed on her back, Berserker moved in to finish her off.

"No!"

It was at this time did Shirou move. Without thinking, he ran forth and did the only thing he could think off.

* * *

Rei Amikawa was a policewoman who took her duties seriously. The string of murders in her city had gone on for long enough. By now, even a rookie would easily be able to see that it was done by two fractions. One who preferred a direct killing method using medieval weapons, and the other done by one who used unknown methods that left no way to identify them.

"Still no leads." She sighed as she leaned against her police car while waiting for it to refuel at the station.

It was midnight, and thus there was hardly anyone around, other than her and the cashier of the patrol station.

It was a nice place to sit down and arrange her thoughts. The night did not bother her as she was used to patrolling the streets at night.

"Hmm?" She turned around, noticing a truck coming in. She watched as the driver parked it at the stand next to her.

Normally such an act would be overlooked, but seeing that she had nothing to do, she decided to focus on it.

The driver left the truck and went behind. He opened up the booth and sighed. He looked around and saw her. He called for her.

"Hey! Sorry to bother you."

"Hm?" She was curious at his intentions, so she went closer.

"I was told to deliver this over to the station, but I need some help bringing it down. My partner's not feeling well and had to rest." The driver said to her.

Reaching the booth, she looked in and noticed a rather large television. Before she could say anything, he beat her to the punch.

"It's a delivery. I think the guys at the station here want to watch this in private somewhere. Happens at almost every place, where people chip in money together to buy a TV and then hang out together in a room or so."

She nodded in understanding. Her boss had once suggested a similar idea to provide some recreational activities in the station.

Cracking her knuckles, she prepared herself. "Well the police is meant to serve the public after all."

"Wait, before you start, mind if I ask you to carry it from the front, there's a special reason for it."

"Special reason?" She wondered.

The man dragged the TV against the floor and spun it around to face her. "Here, take a closer look, you'll see something out of the ordinary." He pointed at the screen.

She lowered her head and stared. "I don't see anything."

"Look harder, and you'll see." He replied as he slowly stepped behind her.

Focusing on the screen, she still saw nothing. "Nope, sorry." She shook her head in denial.

"Here, let me give you a hand…or a leg." Without warning, he kicked her back, and she fell through the screen of the television. She did not even have time to let out a scream as she did so.

Wiping his feet, he sighed. "Really? Why do they always fall for the same trick?"

The casher did not see what had happened because he wasn't paying attention to them at all. Looking up at the moonlit sky he took out a cigarette and lit it. "I wonder how long her optimism will keep her protected?" He shook his head in denial. "This method is taking too long."

* * *

"…Out of the many things I was expecting from you, this was probably the last." Ilya frowned in disapproval.

In front of her was Shirou Emiya who had nearly been cleaved into two. The foolish boy had attempted to take the blow for his servant. It was unknown why he did so, but all her interest in killing him faded away after seeing his actions.

It was a foolish and illogical move, servants were tools, weapons to be used against each other in a war, and he went and protected it with his own life. She knew that he was still alive, but how was it possible, she didn't care.

All that mattered was that very action, betrayed everything she had been told about him.

Saber stood still, unable to comprehend the sheer stupidity of her master's action. To drop one's guard in the midst of battle was the sheer height of stupidity, but she couldn't find it within her to look away from her dying master.

"What…what were you thinking of you fool?!" She yelled out as she knelt down at his side to examine him.

Ilya's mind was somewhat in a mess, killing him now would serve no purpose.

"Berserker, I'm tired of this, let's go."

She turned around and left. As she did so, Saber called out from behind.

"Hold it Ilyasviel von Einzbern! Our fight hasn't been settled yet!"

The girl spared the servant one a glance before she left. She did not have anything to say to her.

* * *

Mitsuru often told herself that she needed to find an aide who could assist her with work. The problem wasn't finding one, but finding one with the character who could easily accept the supernatural. She didn't like the idea of hiding important things from people around her.

It had nearly split apart the original group of SEES long ago. It was only due to her friends that it that didn't happen.

Sitting down on her chair, she picked up the phone and dialled a number. It was the number of her old school, Gekoukan High.

The school was a responsibility that belonged to her family, as it was the starting place of the forbidden research into shadows. She made certain to check up on it time and again.

"Hello, this is Kirijo." She spoke first when the phone was answered.

"Ah, Kirijo-san, it is good to hear from you again." The principal replied over the phone. She was well aware what type of man he was, a lazy individual who wanted nothing but a comfortable life, and though she didn't like it, she couldn't deny that he was doing his job of keeping the school in order.

"I was calling in to check up on the latest happenings."

It was a usual event where she would check up on the school once a week.

"There is nothing worth mentioning, other than one I believe that you might find personal."

"Oh?" Her interest was caught. He was no liar, and could be sharp at times. "Please explain."

He coughed over the phone, causing her to flinch at the sudden loudness. "Right, I'll get straight to the point. Do you remember Arisato?"

The topic caught her off guard, it took her a moment to calm herself. Her good mood was ruined in an instant, upon hearing the name of her former leader. "What about her?" She coldly asked.

"Her?" The man's tone caught her by surprise. But before she could say anything else, he beat her to the punch. "I wasn't talking the sister who passed away, I was talking about the brother."

"Brother?" She was surprised, her leader had a brother?

"You don't know?" He sounded shocked. "Minato Arisato, the twin younger brother of Hamuko Arisato, your friend!"

"Mi…Minato Arisato?" The name stirred up feelings within her. She didn't know what they were, but they certainly were there. Try as she might however, she couldn't think of any one by that name. "I'm sorry, but I am unaware of anyone by that name."

"Yes, I mean no disrespect, but I find it hard to believe that. After all, he tied with Hamuko Arisato his sister in almost everything, and came in second during all the major school events."

She thought harder about this when he said that. Before she could say anything however, he let out a sigh.

"I apologize then, perhaps I shouldn't have said anything. If you don't know him, then it isn't my business. Now, is that all ma'am?"

Mitsuru didn't reply for a moment, she was spaced out, so he called her again.

"Kirijo-san?"

"Oh! Yes, that will be all." She hurried reply. A second later the phone was hung up. Once it was done, she leaned against her chair, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Arisato had a brother?" She looked up at the ceiling for a few moments or so to gather her thoughts. Once she was done, she sat up straight and pressed a button on the table, calling for one of her staff members.

"Get me information on an individual by the name of Minato Arisato!"

* * *

The sound of a familiar tune caused me to open my eyes.

Violet, that was all I could see around me. The world around me was completely plain, filled with nothing a single colour. Yet that was not what caught my attention.

"Much time has passed since we met has it not?"

Yet I did not care much about the surroundings, for I was only focus on the familiar figure of one of my closest companions standing in front of me.

"Elizabeth…" I whispered her name as I stood up and walked to her.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I believe that to be true. It's only been a while since I last saw her in the real world, but I knew time passed differently in the realm she lived in. It probably has been years since I last saw her.

"How…where…what am I?" It was pathetic of me to stutter in front of one of my closest, but I couldn't bring myself to think clearly, and my words were jumbled up.

"Heh…" She giggles as she places one finger on my mouth to silence me. "You are normally a calm individual, but whenever the unexpected assaults you, you always tend to find yourself panicking over the silliest of things."

Those simple words were somehow enough to remove all my tension. I looked at her for a few seconds, before I sighed. I lowered my shoulders as I felt myself become more relaxed.

She knew me well. Despite her many quirks, she was no fool. She could read people's hearts easily just by spending time with them.

Taking a step back, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I am happy for you." Her expression softened as she placed one hand over my cheeks. I smiled as I clasped it in my own.

"Thank you." I replied. I can't help but be curious as to why I am called back here. I still haven't found a new purpose yet.

As if she was reading my mind, my attendant spoke up. "Do you seek the truth?"

I nodded in response to her question. The Velvet Room was a source of comfort to me, home to people that I've grown attached to. Elizabeth, Margaret, Theo, and…I can't believe I'm even considering Igor to be part of that group.

"The Velvet Room…do you recall? Our first meeting?" She looks up, despite there being nothing but the world of a single colour. I could see the faraway look she had in her eyes. "I told you that the room is but a reflection of the contractor's heart?"

I nodded again, but I didn't think she noticed it.

"You betrayed yourself once, and in turn shattered your image of the Velvet Room." There was a pause. I noticed her expression soften. "…and of myself as well."

I felt a pang of guilt, but I pushed that aside to continue listening to her.

"But, you found your answer again. Though I must confess, even I would never have imagined that you would do so in such a manner. And I thought myself an enigma."

An answer?

She lowers her head and looks at me. Again she smiles at me, truly she is forever optimistic. "The Holy Grail War is it? A most unusual event, but one that appears most interesting."

I sighed. "Trust you to find a death battle to be interesting." Shaking my head, I remembered that this was the woman who asked me to hunt down the Grim Ripper himself just for a simple request.

"You thrive in such cases do you not?" She tilted her head to the side.

I sighed, there wasn't anything to deny that statement. Most of my growth came from venturing into life and death situations in Tartarus…especially when I was alone. I'm guessing the war will be another chance to further improve myself.

"Yet…your answer is not complete."

What?! My eyes widen at what she had said. What did she mean by that? Does that mean I'm somewhat of a distorted person? If the room is a reflection of my heart, and yet nothing appears, what can it mean?

Before I can ask the question, she went into explanation.

"You have discovered what is important to you, but a part of you still denies who you are. As long as you continue to do so, you will never be able to reach your true power."

True power? What did she mean by that?

She lifted a hand, and a card floated into her palm. I recognized that card immediately, it was the fool arcana.

Smiling, she explained herself before I could ask. "Your successor and his friends, they managed to utilize the true method of summoning persona, unlike your sister and your comrades."

True method? Could she be talking about the card crushing method I'm using now? I probably don't even have to say it out, for she already knows. Experience tells me that even when she isn't around in reality, she would often be watching my actions from the Velvet Room.

She shakes her head surprisingly. "No, it is not the current method you are utilizing as well."

It isn't? I thought that might be the case.

"I believe that my Master has once explained that a persona is…as you put it…a reflection of one's self. Your powers surfaced once more when you realized what was important to you, but even that was not complete."

Not complete? Does that mean that my powers were actually weaker as compared to before?

"Incomplete is your soul. There is much darkness within you that deny, remember a persona consists of both the light, and the darkness within oneself."

Light and darkness? It sounds cheesy, but it made some sense. I've seen insane people like Takaya and Jin awoke to their personas, while others like Mitsuru and Yukari who resolved themselves obtained even greater power. Both people embraced the evil and the good within themselves without fail.

"Your successor embraced both his light and darkness and achieve an understanding of power beyond all those that came before him…your sister included."

"Impossible!" I blurted that out instantly. I hate to admit it, but the sheer idea that my sister could be beaten by anyone one on one was stupid.

Sadly, Elizabeth thought otherwise.

"Your sister's potential was unrivalled, not even your successor could beat her. However, he had something she didn't."

Something she didn't? Could that make me stronger as well?

"True acceptance of oneself. Your sister denied the world around her, she focused on only herself, and pushed away those that she didn't need or want. Because of that, her true potential was not reached."

"Not reached?" I asked. Does that mean that my sister was already so broken even without reaching her full potential? I looked down at the velvet ground and sighed. I know that she was dead, but her memory can still hunt me.

"There is still much that bothers you that you do not know. Until you can accept that, you will never be able to achieve your true strength."

My true strength? Accept what I don't know? How can I do that? She mention light and darkness. If I found the light, then that means I'm lacking the darkness?

Elizabeth suddenly lets out a sigh. "Truly, I had hoped that our reunion would be under better circumstances. Fate truly goes in the most unexpected directions. Cycles upon cycles, all good things always end quickly, and all the terrible lasts."

"Yet the important thing is to continue treading through the bad." I said to her.

I had wished that she hadn't said such a thing. Experience with her told me that often when she said things like this, it meant goodbye for a while.

"Unfortunate as it may be, time passes on in the real world." She places one hand over my eyes and speaks. "I pray our next meeting would be much more joyous."

As her hand blocks out my vision, I simply smiled. The knowledge that she was looking after me was enough to lift my spirits.

I opened my eyes almost instantly and the first thing I saw was the sun's rays shining through the windows.

It was day, I must have slept through the night. That was the problem with visiting that room, every few minutes in there is tantamount to hours in reality.

"Awake already? That's good, I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

I let out a yelp and jumped out of my bed. I looked to the side and saw Caster who was looking at me. Her face was incredibly pale, and I noticed that her legs were wobbling. I guess time really was running out for her.

"I don't suppose you'll last much longer?" I asked.

"Only for another hour at most, and then afterwards, I'm gone." She answers. She takes a deep breath before she speaks again. "So…have you made your choice?"

I closed my eyes and thought back to the conversation I just had before opening them again.

"Do you have to ask? Now how do I make this contract as you put it?"

* * *

**Quite a lot of mistakes I know, I couldn't focus like I said. I'll redo it, but only if I can find another beta who can FSN characters properly. The thing is, even if you did know about them from reading the VN's, writing them down is another story.**

**I haven't asked my current Beta yet for I thought it might trouble him/her, but I'm posting this up in advance. When the mistakes are corrected, or when I find someone to help with the character's personality, I'll repost a new fixed chapter. But otherwise, I'm sorry for the terrible and rushed chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10(Slight change)

**Now I said I was going to redo some of the old chapters, however that might have been a problem, due to the incredibly time consumption of camp. I finally have a few days off, and I would like to get started on that, however I do wish for some people's guidance, I asked for some advice before regarding how to write Fate characters, but I didn't get any.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank a particular someone who reminded me about a wall persona. **

**An important note, is that if you are expecting Minato to be some sort of self-sacrificing hero, please think otherwise now.  
Oh and on a side note, I editted the ending.**

**And once again, I owe nothing...**

* * *

"You know...I can't help but feel annoyed at this wierd sensation my arm is feeling." I rubbed my right arm. Ever since I forged a contract with Caster, occassionally I keep getting the urge to scratch it.

Damnable spell seals. Couldn't they have appeared at another more convinent spot? Like say on my hand or so? I could easily wear a glove or so to cover it up.

"You only need to bare with it for a while. That sensation you feel is but me merely drawing prana from you in a slow and steady manner. Seeing that you refused to do the quicker method." She scoffed in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't like some old pervert or rapist who would just have sex with any woman just because they only one I ever did it with so far was Elizabeth, and I still couldn't believe that I had.

"Right...now...any suggestions?" I asked. The school rooftop was an excellent place to look over the rest of the town.

"Several come to mind. However, the first and most important of all is to establish a proper base of opperations. One particular location which is in neutral ground stands out the most." She answers. I have power of my own, but I am foreign to the way their system of magic works, and have to trust her for now.

"Is it right if I assume that it's going to be a problem?"

"A minor one easily solved, though I worry that creating a defense of any kind would prove troublesome as you did not prepare earlier on."

"I don't think you can blame me for being dragged into this against my will." I shot down her accusation. "Anyway, what other options are there?"

"An alliance comes next. However it is one that should be done with caution. The way you are now, we do not have enough insurance to ensure survival if our said choice of allies turn on us."

The way I am now huh? Those words were kind of offensive, however I trust that she meant us both well. Though I still wanted to ask one thing. "Caster, do you doubt my abilities that much? I understand my knowledge of magecraft as you put it is low, but I don't think I'm helpless."

She seemed to take some offense at my words, but I felt that it was justified. Though I wonder if I should have phased it somewhat differently.

"It is not your power I doubt. I can feel it through our connection. Even a magus of my time during the age of the gods would be hard pressed to match your power. However, the problem is, that all the power in the world means little in the face of noble phantasms."

"Like Lancer's Gae Bolg?" I remembered seeing that in action twice. An unavoidable attack that brings instant death.

"Yes. You told me that you were fortunate to have an ability that allowed you to defend against it. How often can you say that though? Can you know if your next opponent will have such a direct manner of launching a death strike?"

It was true that infinity is awesome at defending against all that comes your way, however the weakness is that it require a set up, allowing others to see what your doing beforehand. If an enemy unleashes an unseen attack, I won't be able to use it.

"So your saying that knowledge is power here?"

She nodded in approval. "Correct. If we want to make allies, we should at least consider the abilities of each side, and how to defend ourselves if they turn on us."

"And so far, I only know the identities of two masters, one servant, and potential master." I sighed as I thought about which way to go first.

I can't see myself walking up to Rin Tohsaka directly and ask her for an alliance without getting into a fight. I also don't know where Ilya is, nor do I feel like she's looking for one. Shirou Emiya might be a potential master seeing that Lancer chased him down, and he managed to survive.

But I also can't bring myself to ask him so directly. Guess that meant there are only two options left. But before I go any further into discussion with her, I felt that there was something I needed to say.

"Caster...before we continue, can I say something?"

She seemed surprised by my question, I took it as a sign to ask even without her reply.

"I don't like getting innocent people involved in this war, but I also trust you not to do so because you enjoy it. So I won't use a command spell on you or anything."

She scoffed at me. "Are you really saying that? You are asking for the impossible boy."

I wasn't done speaking out yet. "I know, which is why I said 'like', not 'want'. If you ever feel it absolutely has to be done, then by all means do it."

Now I watched her expression change to one of surprise. I wasn't expecting that, but I guess I can understand why. I mean I just gave her permission to hurt innocent people.

"Are...you really saying it's all right to drag innocent people into this? Not that I don't agree with your choice."

I shrugged. "Yes it is. Although I don't like doing so, the one thing I value the most is my own life. Trying to be a hero will only lead to an early grave."

"Are you speaking from experience?"

"You better believe it. I know full well that in times like this, those who try to be a self-sacrificing hero would be the first ones to die. I've seen it twice, and lived to tell the tale because I'm a selfish bastard."

Shinji tried to make ammends with Ken, and it was not Ken who nearly left him in a near death state. My sister wanted to try and be a hero for the man she loved and paid the price for it.

"Selfish, but wise. Your words are very true indeed." She grins in amusement. "Not to worry, I to am like you. Perhaps you might actually have summoned me by compatability were you one of the original masters."

"I highly doubt that." I shake my head in disregard to her joke. "Anyway, I can't think of anything you should be doing now. I just don't know enough about this system of...'magecraft' as you put it."

"I assure you, you may leave that to me. For now if I may suggest you act like normal. Don't draw suspcision to yourself, and observe the surrondings. If it as you say, another master and a potential one being in this school, you might be able to find some places that seem out of the ordinary."

Out of the ordinary? Let's hope I'll be that lucky. Finding to much could be dangerous, but also useful as it might give me some ideas to their abilities and how they are executed. I don't think any fighting will take place during schooling time, but that didn't mean I should let my guard down.

"All right, I got it. I'll go back to class, just be careful with what you do."

"Had you not shown much capabilities as a master, I would have hexed you for such a remark." She hissed at me. "Do you honestly believe that any magus from this time and age can hope to match my skills?"

Hey, I matched up with Lancer, and killed Berserker twice. Though I wasn't going to say that. I mean afterall, they weren't magicians, and neither am I. Though we all had power, it didn't fall into the category she excelled in.

"Okay, I just wanted to say be careful. Even if a magus can't match you, that doesn't mean their servants might not. You were the one who said that servants are legends that can't be judged normally."

"Unless you were a servant yourself. And furthermore, as the servant of magic, I stand out the most." She boasted. Clearly she thinks highly of herself. Well who am I to say anything?

"All right then, I'll make a move first." I decided to end the conversation. School still awaited me.

She nodded in approval. "Very well, then I shall begin my task. Keep a low profile till I contact you master."

With a wave of her hand, she simply vanished before my very eyes. I'll assume that was her personal magecraft. It was kind of cool if I had to say so myself.

I wonder if I could learn that. Maybe if I told her more about my abilities, she could help me develop it. No harm in asking an ancient spirit huh? She maybe the witch of betrayal, but her life is linked to mine. I doubt that she'll do anything drastic.

* * *

School today was quite boring. I had already known everything they were going to teach. My mind was more preocupied on other things. The war and other masters was one of them, the other being my abilities.

Unlike the previous journey, I don't have the assistance of the velvet room. Which means I don't know how to further advance my powers. My judgement social link was the only one I failed to finish. As a result I don't have the ability to access my ultimate persona.

The good news being that since 21 of them was already maxed out, even after breaking the contract, they still remained. The judgement social link can be filled out by finding something worthwhile and important before pursuing it.

If I were anyone else, then perhaps just aiming for the grail would be enough to start a new social link. However at the moment, I wasn't going to aim for it, or rather should I say aiming for it wouldn't work.

Not as long as I don't fully have an idea about what I really want to do now.

Speaking of which, I have been thinking. Maybe I don't need more powerful personas and special moves. Maybe I already had enough. Maybe what I really need is the skill to use them better.

My fusion moves were created by mixing and matching them. It took awhile, but I was able to create some of my own through hardwork. However with a time span, I wasn't able to fully find all the combinations around.

Damn that bitch of a sister who simply copied them without working for it. She made some of her own without sharing them at all.

Still, even if she didn't care one bit, I was able to learn from her fighting style something important.

When it comes to fusion raids, stronger personas doesn't mean the most useful ones. I need to find a true balance between my group to achieve maximum results.

"Arisato! Pay attention! I don't care if your passing everything."

The teacher scolded me, but I didn't really care. I'm glad to see that he's no longer wasting his time trying to embarass me.

Caster said to look out for unusual things surronding the school. However, my powers vastly differ from what they call...'magecraft', and as a result, I may not be able to perceive things properly.

"Sigh..." I sighed, it was risky, but if there is any method to know what's going on, it would be to follow those that I already know.

However doing so directly would be dangerous. It would be best to investigate in a different method.

I'll look around for others, asking people what rumours and strange happenings have been around recently.

* * *

I don't know if I should be happy or not. My search was sucessful, and I found several things that really seemed out of place. However I doubt that they were the fault of Tohsaka or Emiya.

Recently people from school has been falling deathly ill. The latest case being a girl from the archery club.

So far none had died yet, but they certainly were making no signs of any recovery. I think Caster will enjoy hearing about that.

On a side note, Shirou Emiya was seen speaking with Rin. Normally a guy meeting a girl wouldn't mean much, but when you turned hundreds of others down and then hang out with a no name person, you really have to be blind to not notice something strange.

"Oh well, not like it matters to me." I mutter to myself.

School was over, and that was it. I have no further reasons to stick around. I better return home, and wait for Caster to do so.

But before I did so, perhaps it would be best if I made one last stop. The archery club.

* * *

No one was in. What a waste. Even the captain wasn't around.

It seems that the news regarding their club member had affected their morale.

Still, that didn't mean my search was over. There was but one place where I haven't checked. According to rumors, the latest victim was attacked in the small garden behind the club.

* * *

Garden? How could anyone call this a garden? It's a damn mini forest for crying out loud. How could anyone not notice it.

I sighed. The whole idea of searching here seems annoying, but really, what choice did I have? Besides, I took precautions.

Today, I had brought about a set of defensive personas that could protect me against all physical and a bunch elemental attacks. Still wishing I had something to block all-mighty though.

The persona I was equiped with at the moment was Abaddon. He had the ability to null, striking, piercing and slashing attacks. This would void all physical attacks on me.

I also put several abilities in him, courtesy of skill cards. This included repel fire, repel ice, repel wind and repel lightning.

In short, this guy was my ultimate tanking persona. However, because of this, he had literally, not even one single special attack. Nevertheless, he cancels out the fear of a sneak attack...mostly.

I made my way into the small forest.

No matter where I looked, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Was this a waste of time?" I muttered to myself. I stood in a clearing for several moments.

Eventually I tired of thinking and decided to leave.

As I turned around and took a step. The rustling of leaves above stopped me.

I turned around quickly, and saw a black blur heading towards me. It came at such speeds that I couldn't react. It flew towards my head.

* * *

Caster had to admit, she was troubled.

She had originally believed that when she was summoned, she was doomed to suffer the same fate that she had once did back when she was alive.

It appears that even after the time of the age of the gods and her death, somethings never changed. When she was summoned, the first thing her master had done was forced her power down to his pathetic level, so that he could dominate her.

She shuddered at the memory of being reduced to being a merely play toy for someone else's sick pleasure. The gods were horrible enough, but now even after their deaths, the role had only passed onto the humans.

The fool died shortly after using his third command spell. Doing so, she had severed her last link to the world.

Though her new master had saved her, it only brought up a sense of insecurity rather than relief. Why hadn't she learnt her lesson after going through the same event twice? Was it because she wanted to believe that there was some hope in this world?

"How foolish of me." She sighed to herself. Thankful that she only made plans for scrying. Had she been in combat, such thoughts could have gotten her killed.

The Emiya household was pitifully easy to scry upon, even in her master's plain apartment, she was easily able to penetrate the boundary field surronding it. Her new master was right, a servant lived within. She couldn't think of any words to describe the nature of that servant's master.

Walking out into potential enemy grounds without his servant nearby. She considered doing her master a favour and just hex the whole school he was in. It would easily have taken care of one problem.

"Hmm..." The idea was strangely removed not long after she considered it.

_"If you ever feel it absolutely has to be done, then by all means do it."_

She recalled his words, and it distrubed her. It was the first time a person had actually agreed with her methods, and it was not through selfishness, but rather it was because he chose to believe in her.

"No. I shouldn't be thinking about that." She shook her head, trying to remove all unwanted thoughts.

As soon as she did that, a sharp pain shot through her right arm.

The pain was an alert. Her master was in danger.

"Tsk...to think I could have made a mistake like that." She cursed as she cast a spell which shift the vision of the Emiya house to her master.

* * *

*Clang*

A razor sharp and yet thick nail attached to a chain bounced of an invisble wall just inches away from my head again. Clearly my attacker was wondering why she couldn't kill me despite me standing still in the same spot doing nothing.

"Again? You managed to defend against a servant's attack without any movements, who are you really?"

I simply shrugged while looking up at the one who attacked me.

Looking down at me from the trees above was a tall woman dressed in a black body suit accompanied with black stockings. The two things that stood out at first glance was her incredibly long violet hair, and a mask, or was a visor she wore over her eyes. There was a marking of some sort on her forehead, that told me immediately, she was most likely a servant.

No normal human would ever walk out with a marking like that, and she had called herself a servant.

"You attack without warning, and then ask who am I. I'm astounded, do you even have any manners at all?" I casually replied.

Her sudden attack really scared me, and if I hadn't been equiped with Abaddon, I would most certainly have died on the spot. His ability to null physical and most elemental attacks had protected me.

"Still, I probably would have done the same thing if my enemy was around with his or her back turned." I said before she could reply. I recalled what Lancer and Caster had told me about the seven classes of the war.

I met Lancer, Berserker, and Caster so far. She didn't seem like a heavy armour individual, nor did she wield a blade, so Saber was of the list. She also didn't use a bow, and she didn't attack from far, so I crossed Archer of the list as well.

I pointed at her. "I met Lancer, and seeing that your just as fast as him, but not wielding any heavy armour, means your either Assassin or Rider. Your speed however makes you out to be the latter, am I correct?"

Though her facial expression didn't change in the slightest, I noticed her muscles became tense. She clearly was caught off guard by my statement.

"And so what if I am? Do you believe you can defeat me?" She challenges me.

I'm not stupid to think that I can do it.

Lancer was insanely fast, I couldn't managed one direct hit on him. It was only due to him not knowing my abilities that I was able to survive his attack. Berserker on the otherhand couldn't think at all, so i could throw my abilities at him.

I could tell that in a one on one fight, I can't beat her. I don't know enough about her, but the reverse holds true.

She doesn't know about my abilities as well.

"Like you said, your a servant, and I'm a normal human." I shrugged again, trying to play it cool. "It really isn't a fair fight to begin with."

She doesn't reply, instead she throw her weapon at me once again. Though it was incredibly fast, the path was obvious. I merely shifted my head to the left, and the weapon harmlessly sailed passed me.

What I didn't expect next was her leaping of the branches of the tree with such speeds that I couldn't react. She had pulled herself closer using the chain embodied in the ground to perform a dive kick.

*Ping*

"Again?" She muttered as she landed on the ground in front of me.

I pulled my fist back to throw a punch at her. Equiping a persona made my attack much faster, but she easily jumped back onto the trees and looked down at me.

"Most interesting. You call yourself a normal human, and yet you survived my attacks. Perhaps your claim about meeting Lancer and Berserker holds merit." After praising me, she looks away in the direction of the school. "A pity I was ordered not to do more than this."

Her expression darkens for a brief moment at the last statement. I wonder if she has a bad relationship with her master.

"I'm guessing you'll be keeping an eye out for me as well while I'm at school?" I rolled my eyes. This woman clearly was like my Lancer on my first meeting. She was scouting out the area on orders, and now that she found me, she's going to make a report about me. "As if I didn't have enough people doing so."

She doesn't reply to my question. Without warning, she simply leaps away, jumping from branches to branches leaving nothing but a purple blur.

"I hate being ignored." I muttered to myself.

This day was really exhausting. I only hope Caster doesn't have any shocking news when I return home.

* * *

I hate my life, I really do.

"I saw your encounter with another servant, and I have to say I'm very impressed...and angry."

"It's nothing too impressive. If it had came down to a real fight, I would have no way of beating her, mostly because my reflexes and speeds are still human level. I merely played it cool to try and trick her, I didn't think it would work." I brushed her words aside.

Somehow Caster knew of my encounter with Rider, and she was unhappy with how I handled myself. When I had returned home, she didn't even bother greeting me at all. If anything, she ignored me the whole way, and when I had asked what was wrong, she gave me a lecture.

"There are many things I want to say right now, and I'm sure you do as well. However, at the moment there is something of utmost urgency I must inform you off." Her tone serious once more.

"What is it?"

From within her robes, she pulls out a simple box. The contents remain unknown because it is closed.

"Apparently, it seems that the last servant has not been summoned yet. I located the last potential master, and...dealt with him." She trailed off at the end.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not really, for better or worse. Though I do assure you, that while he will recover, it will take him months at least before he can do anything."

I nodded in understanding. Though I actually doubted that the said 'person', was living well. Even if she did spare him, she is the Witch of Betrayal, she would probably leave him in some extreme agonizing situation.

Am I a terrible person for not saying it out? Or am I just a naive fool that believes that she knows the limits? I really don't know.

Talking bad at my sister's grave? Now I know I'm definately not a good person. Though at the moment, that wasn't important.

I pointed at the box. "What's that?"

She smiles darkly at my question. I wish she had taken of her hood while in the house at least.

"This is the catalyst that man was attempting to use to summon his servant. I believe he was attempting to summon Assassin."

"How do you know which class it would be?" I asked her.

She sighs in annoyance. "Must I remind you again, that I am the servant of magic. Prying into a person's mind is but child's play to me."

"Would you be doing that to me as well?" I asked.

"Again with the foolish questions. It's almost a waste that you have so much power." She shakes her head in denial before replying. "I have no need to. The connection between us allows us to look into the other's memory and mind at times, especially when sleeping. Whatever secrets or memories you and I have, will be shared with each other eventually."

"That sucks."

"Can I get back on topic?" She was looking frustrated now. I better comply.

"Go ahead."

"As I was saying..." She cleared her throat before speaking. "We now have a chance to get ahead of the other masters. We are the only ones who know that Assassin hasn't been summoned yet."

Another servant huh? The benefits were starting to sound very tempting, however I needed to know a few other things.

"What about that cataylst?" I asked.

"It is not really needed, for you see, there are two ways to conduct a summoning. The first is through using an item that originally belonged to the hero. This can greatly increase the summoning chances of that hero you are looking for. However, usually the heroes summoned by such a manner are very hard to control, and in the past wars, there have been some who turned against their masters due to bad relationships."

I nodded in understaning. "What about the second way?'

"We conduct the ritual without it. Doing so will grant you a servant whose personality matches yours. It makes them very easy to get along with, and you have little to worry about being with them. However their abilities are questionable, as it becomes a gamble. There is a chance that the servant summoned is strong, but if your luck is lacking, they can also be very weak."

It only took me a moment or so before I answered.

"Caster, I know this is rushing things, but I really want to summon an additional servant. I no longer feel very safe in school and in public places. An additional servant may help to ease that tension a little."

"A very smart choice." She smiles at my answer.

I simply rolled my eyes. It was an obvious choice to begin with. "As for which method I want to use, it should be obvious should it not?'

When I had said that, she had to spoil my mood by not saying something she should have earlier on.

"Oh but before I can do so, I must inform you that a change of location is required."

"Why is that?" I couldn't help but be irritated that she said it like it was a small thing.

She shakes her head again, I can tell why. She thinks I'm asking a stupid question, and she might be right.

"Why must I get stuck with such an annoying master?" She sighs before answering the question. "You might be a capable master, but even you can't supply two servants with prana. And even if you could, it would weaken both servants instead."

"How does that lead to changing locations?"

"Does the word laylines mean anything to you?"

I shake my head in response. I really need to familiarize myself with their system.

"The simple version is that it's basically a location where great mythical energy is gathered. Using something like that, we can manage another servant with ease."

I nodded in understanding. I was glad she brought up this topic. Previously I had no chance to ask her, but now I do.

"Hey Caster, now that we're on the topic of magecraft, how about giving me a crash course on it? In return, I'll talk about my abilities."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I know there are lots of grammer errors, but that's because I don't have a writing document. And I'm not supposed to download them as well, so I can't check for errors in vocab or grammer.**

**As for the meeting with Rider, it was short but brief. I made it so that Rider was merely out scouting for awhile before she attacked Minato. However Abandon blocked everything she threw at him. (Hey in p3p, I made my Abandon a super wall persona with skill cards and all.) **

**Her duty was to scout the area, her brief exchange with Minato was only to confirm that he wasn't normal and a potential threat. **

**Had they actually fought, it would have just ended in a draw as Minato can't react to her attacks at full speeds, while Rider could have spent all that time kicking or throwing her weapons at him or anything, and it still won't hurt him. **

**Anyway, I stopped here because I don't know what to do about Assassin. I know of two good potential servants he could summoned by his personality.**

**Anyway, I editted the ending because someone brought up a point about the summoning, and thanks for the reviews.**

**Oh and next chapter, Minato starts his own growth into further expanding his powers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not much this chapter, other then some of the characters and the thoughts, but nevertheless...it's part of the story. **

**It's still short though.**

**This chapter is really and I mean REALLY RUSHED...The reason being I CAN"T FOCUS!**

**My mind is seriously bothered by so many things, I can't even bring myself to focus on writing this fic entirely, but yet a small part of me is bothered by iit and so it led me to pulling out a crappy chapter like this.**

* * *

"Most interesting…and disturbing."

Ever since I told Caster about the basis of my powers, she had been somewhat tame, and cut down on the snide remarks. I wonder if it's because she's learning to trust me or my powers.

"_You say that your power comes from within the soul…but that should be impossible in more ways than one. Such powers were only available since ancient times…and during the age of the gods. Modern magi can never hope to acquire such powers, for yours is...truly unusual. Granted, it is but a basic form, but most definitely true magic. It is also one of the incredibly few reasons that you can match a servant."_

Was my power really that amazing?

"You know, you still haven't told me about your ideals yet." I tried to start a conversation. As she was a witch from ancient times, I couldn't help but feel that maybe she might have some ideas about how to further my abilities.

"Don't rush me! I was just thinking of a way of explaining a possible idea to you."

"Well…why not just say it out? I can figure out the gist of it with some hints."

She looked at me doubtfully, I thought she was going to blow me off, but thankfully she didn't. "I don't fully trust your intellect, but your abilities are such that it truly is in our benefits that I tell you." She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "The first issue I would like to mention are those weapons you carry with you."

"You mean the void base weapons I craft from my personas?"

"Correct." She nods. "I have reason to believe that you are not truly aware of the true potential that they possess."

"True potential? What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, those weapons you wield, you barely grazed the surface of understanding their true potential."

I snorted. "You make it sound like they are noble phantasms."

She shook her head in turn. "Though the idea of a human wielding noble phantasms is far-fetched, I it's not impossible. Though it's not the same in your case."

"Than what is it?"

"Though they lack the power of a true noble phantasm, they certainly possess the properties the original does."

My eyes narrow as I took in the knowledge. I knew from the start that the weapons she mentioned had some special properties. Shinji was glad to have demonstrated that fact time and again during our trip in Tartarus.

Who could forget the scene of him throwing Mjolnir? The mock hammer of the thunder god often created powerful lightning explosions and returned to him whenever he wanted it too.

I knew that it was not the real deal after seeing Ryoji's power in his true form once. Though powerful, those weapons were never capable of matching the gods.

It was kind of how my persona Thanatos took the form of the Greek God of Death, but wielded only a small portion of its power.

"How does that help me?" I asked.

She sighs in annoyance again. I guess I can understand why. With all these questions, I must be getting on her nerves. Thankfully she decides to hold her temper in and answer the question.

"Tell me, would the end result differ if I use a regular knife and stab you through the heart as compared to using an ancient mythical knife of immense power?"

A strange question, but I answer almost immediately. "If both leads you to becoming a dead person, then no."

The moment I answer the question, a sudden realization comes to mind. Caster seems to have noticed what I learnt as well.

"It seems you have an understanding of what I'm trying to say."

I nodded.

The power of concepts, that's what she means. My battles from the past should have taught me that even an overwhelmingly powerful attack can be rendered useless if a concept overwrites it.

A concept is a power that can ensure an event will always happen no matter what. Like how my spells and personas can block attacks and spells that could even rival weapons of mass destruction easily if I can adjust my defences accordingly. So can a weapon be used to kill an opponent with superior status easily if used correctly.

"Your weapons can apply some conceptual effects. If used correctly, you can kill any master easily."

"Not a servant?" I smugly asked.

"Don't get carried away boy. I saw your fight with Rider. You were too slow to beat her. Granted your defence against her was impressive, but that's all I'll give you. Though concepts can be used against Servants as you have proven so, it won't work if you can't get into place or position to use it...on your own at least."

"Can't you do anything about it? I have the firepower that can damage a servant greatly, and I can defend against their attacks. I only don't have the physical capabilities to match them."

She snorted. "Didn't I say that you can't do it on your own at least? If you were willing to listen closely, you would have noticed that I have an idea of my own."

"Oh…" I hit my hands together. "That's right, I completely forgotten about it."

* * *

Today was going to be a busy day. I had cut my classes today because I needed to move to the temple of all places.

It's going to suck that I have to give up my lifestyle even if it is for a short while. My life was more important anyway.

There was no other way to summon Assassin properly without drawing upon the laylines. That and Caster informed me of the boundary field surrounding the temple which would drastically help in defence.

"Are you sure this is really going to work?"

"For the last time, stop asking such foolish questions!" Caster snaps at me.

Was it really wrong to be doubtful? Here I am with nothing but a small luggage bag behind me carrying my clothing and my compendium, and I'm about to step foot into someone else's home and claim it as mine. Yeah I don't think there's anything wrong with that.

"Well here goes than." I sigh to myself. I wouldn't hesitate to do things to others if I can protect myself, but that doesn't mean I have to like what I go through in the process.

I feel like a pervert of some kind going into other's home and brainwashing them into thinking I'm a regular member.

I hope it doesn't come back and bite me in the ass.

* * *

"You know Rin, you've been looking quite distracted, what's wrong?"

Shrou Emiya was a failure of a magus, but even he knew that she being this quiet and aloof was a sign that something was wrong. He secretly wished that he had nothing to do with her bad mood.

She spared him a glance before looking away at the city from the roof top. "I was just thinking about what Lancer once said."

"Lancer?" The subject of the spearman caught him off guard. "What about him?"

"On the day you ran into Lancer and was killed, he said he found another student who saw his fight with Archer. Like you, he attempted to kill him as well, however here's the strange thing. Unlike you, this guy managed to fight Lancer head on, and to a draw as well."

"Wait…what?" The news was a little too much for him to take in, as such it took him some time before he was able to comprehend her words. "Your saying that a human was able to fight on par with a servant? Isn't that supposed to be impossible?"

"And that's what's bothering me." She nodded. "I thought that Lancer was lying at first until we ran into Ilya. During our fight, she commented about how boring Saber was, and weak Archer was. She then commented how about she met an interesting boy who was able to take away two of Berserker's lives by himself. Hearing that, I knew that the story is true, and that we have another potential master here in this school, or perhaps an individual as powerful as a servant directly under our noses."

"Wait… What are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious already? We've been sitting under a land mine the whole time. There's someone in this school with enough power to have ambushed us long ago. Whoever that person was, he's bound to know that I'm a master as he saw Archer and Lancer fighting, and yet chose not to do anything about it. Granted it's only been two days, but that fact serves to enforce a belief that he might have something planned."

Warning bells rang within the boy's mind at the news of it. "You mean to say that—"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "It might be possible that I'm overthinking things, but given the nature of the war, I have to consider the possibility that he might sacrifice others to give him an edge over the other masters. Given the…atmosphere of the school now."

"Atmosphere?" The boy was puzzled by her choice of words.

She simply sighed at his ignorance. "I'm sure you noticed it by now Emiya. The moment you stepped foot into the school, something was wrong. That is a sign that someone, is possibly planning on using the entire school as a feeding ground."

* * *

Walking around town without a servant was perhaps a foolish move to make. However Caster for some reason gave me the approval. Saying that she needed some time to make preparations. If all went according to plan, by the end of tonight, Assassin should be summoned.

I didn't feel like doing anything at the moment, but it's too late to return to school. I did thought about going back to the church, but without Caster, going to see the overseer seems like a waste of time.

I made my way to a nearby park. The environment around me was much suited for rest and relaxation. I needed to clear my thoughts if only somewhat.

I took a seat on a bench and sighed while looking at the sky. I almost missed the days when I was doing social links building. Those events were kind of fun…until my sister got in the way of some of my friends and started hanging out with them just to spite me, and to stop my progress.

Speaking of social links, I wonder what are the true conditions to unlocking the judgement arcana? Is it even possible to unlock it by myself?

As I did some thinking, a pair of young ladies walked by me. I didn't mean to, but the way they were speaking, it was hard not to hear what they were saying.

"Hey, have you heard of the latest urban legend?"

"You mean the one about the TV what they're calling the midnight channel? Come on, isn't that just a myth?"

"No really! One of my friends claim that she literally saw one of those victims on the TV just before they died.

"Eww…that's wrong. It's almost like it's some kind of death note or something. Speaking of which though, wasn't there something like that at certain place not long ago?"

"You mean Inaba?"

The moment she said that, my eyes widen. I had heard of Inaba, it was the village where my successor had shown up, and where Elizabeth mentioned a fighting tournament. My interest in their conversation increased quite a bit.

"Yeah, apparently they say the midnight channel originated from there. They say that if you look into the TV at midnight while it's raining, you'll see your soul mate there."

"Some soul mate, all that appeared on TV are all died."

The two ladies then walked away. But that was fine, I learnt something I really interesting.

Before I could go into deciding what to do with my new found knowledge, I received another unexpected surprise.

"Oh my. Are you alone Oni-chan?"

That sweet but sickening voice. I immediately turned to the side and paled slightly. It was a testament to my ability to maintain my expression that I showed no sign of fear at who just came to visit me.

"Ilya? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh? You didn't seem so surprise to see me. Too bad." She mock pouted while taking a seat next to me.

"Well…I am surprised, I'm just good at keeping a poker face." Yeah, I remember how I walked into the dark hour for the first time and simply went 'meh', before walking away to the dorm. "So…what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much." She cheerfully replies. "If you're thinking that I'm going to attack you, than don't worry. There's too many people here, and besides it's too boring to be thinking about such things the whole time isn't it?"

"So you're here to have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's boring at my home especially with those two nagging at me all the way, saying I can't do this, and can't do that." She pouts while waving her hands about in the air.

Adorable, but then again, most kids her age should be.

"So…what are your plans for today then?"

She looks at me while grinning. "I want to go have fun. How about you show me around?"

I simply sighed while getting off the bench. "Okay then. I'll play with you for the day, but you mind if I ask you a few questions later on?"

"Sure. If I'm happy then go ahead."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Aigis? Could you not have found a better time?"

"Yes. I apologize for taking a leave in such short notice."

Mitsuru looked at her friend, sadness was evident in her eyes. She had chosen a difficult time to leave. Her team was barely keeping itself together. The disappearance of Fuuka Yamagishi had led from one event to another.

Their opponent was clever, often using others to its bidding, be it directly or indirectly. For reasons unknown, the trail leading to the monovalent presence had faded after her kidnapping. Whatever it had planned, it was clear that the girl was the greatest danger to it.

She could understand why though. Her powers of sensory were leagues above anyone else, and that also included Rise Kujikawa. She was the only one who could see through its control and break it. Without her, their ability to advance was greatly crippled.

"Does this have anything to do with what we found out regarding…her?" Akihiko asked while looking away.

"Yes…it does." She nodded in approval.

"But Aigis, we don't know anything about him other than the fact that he's her brother. Not to mention, he had nothing to do with us at all in the past."

The android simply shook her head. "I am unable to explain what this feeling is. However I cannot help but feel that he is someone that is very familiar with me. I simply must know why."

Her two friends wanted to question her choice, but decided not to.

Mitsuru's expression hardened as she gave her answer. "Very well, though I must request you to be more careful. I don't want to lose any more people important to me."

"Thank you very much. Please do not trouble yourself with transportation. I must confess that I am looking forward to travelling in a shuttle bus."

At her innocent response, the two could do nothing but smile.

* * *

"You know, it's times like this I'm kind of glad that your still pretty young."

"I'mgh hav—" She tried to say something, however all the ice cream she was eating was getting in the way.

"Eat first, speak later." I patted her on the head.

She tried pouting, but with ice cream in her mouth, it only made her checks swells, causing her to look like a beaver instead.

"Mou…you nag too much. It's not healthy or appealing."

"Then maybe I should consider letting your make a fool of yourself then. It'll be nice to have others laugh at you for a change."

"If they actually laugh at me, I'll sic Berserker on them."

I winced. "Oh…that seems a bit harsh. Anyway, what brings you here today?"

"I came to have some fun. Sella and Leysritt are always keeping me locked up saying it's for my own good." She frowns while saying so. "You may not believe me, but I'm actually older than I look, and despite that, this is only my third time out in society."

"What has your family been doing? Keeping you locked up in an effort to groom you for their own purposes?" I scoffed.

Immediately as soon as I said that, her expression darkened. I had only one reason to believe why.

"Wait…I was right wasn't I?" I asked.

She shot me a dirty glare. "How did you know?"

"I meant it for it to be a joke. I once met a girl with a past like that. Because she wielded powers that her grandfather needed for his research, he locked her up and forced her to develop it so that he could use her."

Her expression darkened further, clearly the story was pitting her on edge, but the way she stared down at the table told me that she wasn't pissed at me.

"So…what happened to that girl?"

I shrugged. "The grandfather got so carried away experimenting with her powers, that he got careless and ended creating a disaster that consumed his life. The girl survived however, and should have been freed."

"Should have?"

"Yeah. At the accident, the grandfather somehow managed to revive an ancient power which no one had any means of subduing, other than the girl. That girl however still had her father. Their relationship was somewhat questionable as the girl's father was aware of the horrible treatment she went through, but didn't try to fix the mistakes while the grandfather was still alive. Ultimately he died and she fell into depression."

I could tell that she was getting more frustrated with every moment

"Why would she feel that? If her father had truly been caring for her, why would he allow her to suffer in the first place?" She asks me.

"I don't fully remember why, but the girl claims that she loved her father despite all that happened. Thankfully she managed to find friends not long after her grandfather's death. They stood by her side to help her recover."

Truly Mitsuru's life was pretty pitiful. I was glad to some sense that I was able to help her recover from her trauma.

The girl simply continues to remain quiet. I decide to break the ice by changing the subject.

"Anyway, that's enough rambling. Do you still want something to eat?"

She looks at me as if I've grown two heads.

* * *

"You know Oni-chan, your actually kind of fun to be around with. I don't mind playing with you again. You keep this up, and I might actually spare your life." She gives me a smile as the two of us look at the sunset while sitting on a bench.

"Ignoring that." I smiled as I looked at her. "Mind if I ask you my question now?"

"Sure, go ahead." She shrugs. "Though I do have a choice if I want to answer it or not."

I took a deep breath before asking.

"Is the holy grail really what it seems? Because I can't help but doubt it."

She looked surprised at my question, but she nevertheless answers it.

"You really are quite the interesting one. Most people would be so focused on the grail's power that they never ask anything like that."

I simply shrug my shoulders in turn.

"I've been lied to before about good things. You know the saying, live and learn."

She smiles at me while answering the question.

"Normally I shouldn't be telling you this, but if I have to say something, it would be yes…or at least it used to be."

"Used to be?" I asked.

She shrugs. "The holy grail used to be a pure wish granting artefact, until the third war that is."

"What happened then?"

"My stupid family happened. They were so outraged at the fact that they lost the first two wars, and so they tried to cheat by summoning a servant that should never be summoned."

A servant that should never be summoned? What did she mean by that? Before I could ask further, she speaks up again.

"Anyway, that's enough for today Oni-chan. I should be going, there are things I have to do." She flashes me a dazzling smile while bidding me farewell. "Do your best to stay alive until then Oni-chan. If you do, I'll tell you the whole truth behind this war."

I didn't stop or ask her anymore, because my suspicion had been verified.

The prize was a lie. The fighting amongst master and servants were done for a different purpose, and perhaps the grail itself had a different function other than a wish granting vessel.

Seeing how Caster is aiming for the prize, I have a feeling that she herself isn't aware of it.

The knowledge that something this big was hiding under our noses the whole time was shocking, but also useful. Now I might have some way to crash and stop the war if I can figure out the truth behind it.

"Sigh…what a pain."

I sigh as I recall my other problem. The so called Mid-night channel that originated from my successor's home.

Just like I went through the dark hour, he went through the mid-night channel. Only difference was that he didn't seem to fully have finished his journey.

To make matters worse, if memory serves correctly, tonight is going to rain.

I know I shouldn't get involved in something that my successor was supposed to have finished, but if it's going on in a place I'm living in, then there's really no choice now is there?

Might as go back home and see how Caster is doing with the preparations to summon Assassin.

I have a feeling that once I return to school tomorrow, things are going to escalate real quickly.

* * *

**Yeah. This chapter was really rushed because I couldn't focus. There was just so many other things to do that I didn't really feel like I was capable of doing so properly.**

**Maybe when i got more time and when my mind is clearer, I'll come back to fix this mistake.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have to ask a question.**

**Has anyone actually noticed if there's been any changes with my writing?**

**I tried changing my styles a few times, however as I'm the writer, I think it's best if others read it and tell me.**

**Oh and by the way. Someone was telling me that Minato didn't seem incorporate enough of Type-moon elements.**

**And I agree. However, let it be known, that I was going to do so. I just thought it was too early as Minato was still too ignorant earlier on.**

**And lastly, once again, I owe nothing.**

* * *

The rain's pelting made a good distraction. Important things were going on within my mind. Things I am having trouble conveying to Caster.

I had asked her to hold **off** the summoning of Assassin as there was but one thing I had to see for myself first.

I looked out the windows before looking at the clock.

It was almost midnight.

If the stories were true, the **Midnight ****Channel** would be coming on soon.

I looked back and forth between the clock and the TV in my room.

*Tick*Tick*Tick*

The suspense was killing me.

As the clock was but a few seconds away from midnight, my breath stilled as if I was awaiting a judgement of some sort.

*Tock*

The clock struck twelve.

Nothing happened. Not even after a few seconds.

I sighed and turned away. I felt like this was a waste of time.

The moment I did that however, the TV came to life.

It showed a channel that was definitely not normal.

On it, I saw a complete female stranger dressed in a racing outfit standing in what appears to be a race course.

"Hi there. I'm Hana Tsuhikawa! Haven't many of you always felt so restricted whenever it came to travelling? Taxis? Buses? Trains? Not fast enough? Well worry no more! I'm here to give you a proper thrill in the lesson of speed."

She did a complete **twirl** like a ballerina.

Seriously, what is wrong with her?

"Now then everyone. Now that's enough waiting, let's get this show on the road!"

She turns around and runs off into what appears to be a **discolored** factory.

Before I could wonder what the hell just happened, the TV turns off on **its** own.

"That...was the **Midnight ****Channel**?" I muttered in disbelief.

That was the very crisis that my successor supposedly went through? It seemed so stupid.

I know full well that appearances can be deceiving, and I shouldn't take something that has supernatural written all over it lightly.

But I just can't see how something like that could lead to a crisis of epic proportions.

"Kuh!"

A sudden wave of vertigo suddenly hits me. It sends my vision in a spiral.

"This..."

I know what's going on. **I've** experienced this feeling several times in the past.

It didn't take long before my vision started to spin so fast that I lost **consciousness**.

* * *

"What is taking that fool so long?"

Caster cursed as she awaited her master. The summoning of the **Servant** could easily be done by her alone, but she wanted to use him as the catalyst for it.

A catalyst didn't truly **need** to be to an ancient relic of sort. Using a person's body itself will easily grant him or her the **Servant** most compatible with them.

She thought once about doing the summoning herself, however there were too many factors that made it hard to calculate the risks involved.

Also summoning a powerful **Servant** may not work well if they can't leave the gate.

Apart from this issue, there was also another one she needed to address.

The nature of the boy's power also bothered her.

She wanted to use him, but **she** could tell that he didn't fully feel comfortable around her despite the trust he had shown in her, that and he was also powerful enough to hold his own even against a **Servant**.

Much as she didn't like to admit it, there was some risk involved if she wanted to **double-cross** him.

But it was neither of the two that bothered her to a large **extent**.

It was the fact that for the first **time**, she was getting what she always wanted.

Trust, and for someone to actually allow her to **do** her deeds but at the same time, not demanding but requesting of her to do so.

The boy knew she was a witch, and he still allowed her to do as she **pleased**. And **all** he asked of her was to try and avoid taking lives if possible.

Yet she had trouble accepting this.

The whole feeling was just so warm, but at the same time, almost alien. She had trouble accepting him.

Almost no one did when she was **alive;** the ones who did were either few, powerless or those whose words carried no weight unlike his.

Deep down, a part of her might have been wishing that he was the same as everyone else. So that she wouldn't have to deal **with** so much internal complications.

The minor shred of humanity she thought she had discarded was starting to show itself, and she knew it.

* * *

"I'm still not used to that method of calling."

"My most sincere apologies. If you wish, I could attempt to summon your **consciousness** via another method I have learnt."

"Pray may I know what method is this?" I asked.

"Why I could turn your bathroom into a portal of sorts. Or perhaps I could have you fall down a well and into the **Velvet****Room**? So many choices, the outside world is truly vast. I had no idea how ignorant I truly was."

Elizabeth giggled as she happily talked about herself and the adventures she had.

Even though it was broken, the room still provided me with a sense of serenity. All that was missing was the cryptic words of old man Igor.

Damn, I must getting senile if I'm missing that man's words of all things.

"You know...can I ask something Elizabeth?"

I waited till she took a breath from her stories. There was something I wanted to know.

Her eyes narrow and she smiles at me. It's kind of scary how well she's able to read me.

"Oh my? I see a new light in your eyes."

The Holy Grail War, Magi, and Servants. There were so many other otherworldly concepts that I was unaware of.

I had assumed that the **Dark ****Hour** and personas were all there was.

My stay in Fuyuki City has taught me otherwise.

Even though I was only aware of this side of the world for a few days, the message was as clear as day.

I want to learn more about all sorts of supernatural powers, not just personas, or magi or **Servants** or whatever.

I want to learn them all.

"Could you tell me about persona, **and ****the** history of it all?"

I realized that I learnt so much about my powers from them.

However...how much of the world did I **learn** from them?

I was so focused on developing my powers to catch up with my sister that I never thought about anything else.

They said the present is built upon the past.

Likewise the future is built based on the present.

If so, I should learn from my predecessors. I can learn from their mistakes and their strengths to further improve myself.

The Velvet **Room** and **its** denizens were great teachers, but I'm sure they weren't the only ones around.

Furthermore, the **denizens** of it have been around for an incredibly long time. I'm certain they know a lot more than what they've been telling me.

She pouts adorably.

"Hmm...I must confess. I do not know how to tell a story. I also must confess that I am envious of children who get to listen to such fairy tales."

"Why would you need to listen to fairy tales to tell a story?"

Knowing her, it has to be some silly answer.

"I was told that people usually try to act and imitate a child whenever they tell stories. I believe they do so to try and bring about a better mood. I am unfortunately unable to do so."

I sighed. But I didn't feel anything bad, in fact, I was feeling happy.

It was nice to have a change of mood after all that had been happening to me so far.

"Well I could use some laughs. So about I help you?"

"Oh my!"

She let out a soft gasp.

"I couldn't trouble you."

"Not at all." I shake my head. "Besides, it'll be fun. It's about the only thing left I can do with you now that since we don't spend that much time together."

Being together with one of those most important to me was something that I was willing to risk a lot for. I suppose it's one of the few things humane about myself.

She softens her expression and lets out a soft sigh.

"Very well. I too must admit I am curious in learning."

"All right then. Why don't we start. You'll tell me the series of events of how it all began, and I'll teach you the manner of how to tell them in a story format?"

"An excellent idea!"

She clasps her hands while beaming with pride.

"We can enjoy ourselves more if we learn two things instead of one."

The two of us were going to end up spending more time than usual with each other.

"All right then. I suppose I should tell you about our **creator ****and** his origins first."

A moment of silence followed.

"No." She shakes her head as if to change her mind. "Perhaps, it would be best if I told you about the truth of the world first."

* * *

I had expected a lot.

I received more than I had wanted.

I was grateful for it though.

Just the first part of her story was enough to awe me.

The first thing she went through was who...or rather what was the most powerful being on this planet.

They were the will of the planet, and the will of humanity.

Or rather, Gaia, and Alaya.

Both beings were incredibly feared by all who were aware of the supernatural world.

Their master was but a being that was branched off **of** Alaya, and through his power, the Velvet Room and all **its** denizens were created.

Philemon that was said to embodied all the good of humanity.

He who watches over humanity while dwelling in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls.

Secretly he is still using the entire world as an experiment to see if humans will reach enlightenment or self-destruction.

He does so by giving people the power of persona.

Many people have done **incredible** stuff with it.

This world wasn't just threatened by individuals like Nyx. In fact, there were still so many more powerful forces out there.

Things like demons actually existed in real life. It was what the first two generations had fought.

Ancient spirits from mythology that could fit the criteria of a **Servant** had they really been killed was still alive.

All those he had given power **to**, they stood up to face down threats like this.

To this day, two has met his expectations.

The second **generation's** wild cards.

Yet despite all those that he has chosen and observed, only one has exceeded his expectations.

Yu Narukami.

The fourth generation wild card and my successor.

By reaching enlightenment, he achieved the ultimate **power...**

The power of the world.

The power of Gaia.

With that power, he was able to summon the true Izanagi back into the world. He then **vanquished** an evil goddess and even more so **purified** an entire separate world.

It was at that moment did he surpass my sister herself.

Though she achieved a similar position and acquired another ultimate power.

The power of the universe.

The power forged through the wills and hopes of all humanity.

She failed to achieve enlightenment and thus could not wield it properly, thus leading to her own destruction.

It was why she failed to come back alive.

Still...

"Sigh..."

Elizabeth sighs.

"What's wrong?"

Usually Elizabeth sighs at almost everything she doesn't know. However it is easy to guess what it's about just by seeing her expression and her eyes.

This time round, it tells me that it is time for sad news.

"In my joy, I cannot believe I have forgotten something so simple."

"Something so simple?"

I closed my eyes and thought about it for a moment or so.

"Oh..." I muttered as the realization hits me.

"Time moves on in the real world while we were having fun. It seems that I do not have enough time to tell you all you want."

"Don't worry about it." I shook my head to tell her to settle down. "There's always next time."

Nodding in understanding, her mood shifts from disappointment to relaxation.

"It is as you say. How silly of me to not have noticed it."

Yeah, it was kind of silly of you. I totally agree.

Silenced followed after she had said that. I didn't know what to say, but I could expect what's coming next.

"A piece of advice until our next meeting."

Yeah. I totally saw it coming.

"The journey you are taking right now, is not one that was meant for you. Yet, it does not mean that you cannot interfere with it. Remember, freedom is the one thing everyone is allowed."

She looks away sadly for a brief moment before she kisses me on the cheek.

"I only regret not noticing it much sooner."

I place one hand over my face.

"Elizabeth..."

"Now...before you leave, I have a gift for you."

From **outta** nowhere, she conjures up two different cards.

I recognize them immediately. They are skill cards.

"These two cards contain your successor's most favoured and prized skills. It was one that he always taught to all of his personas. I believe you will enjoy it as much as he did."

I close my eyes and smile in response to her words.

* * *

"Are you finally awake?"

I stirred as the light assaulted my eyes. However I was used to it and pushed past it.

"Yeah. What happened?"

I looked around me and saw that it was day time. I still haven't gotten used to the constant time skips whenever I drop by that room.

"I found you unconscious on the ground when I came looking for you. What happened?"

Caster was stern in asking. She clearly wasn't happy with me.

Dusting some dirt of my clothes, I sighed.

"An old friend of mine paid me a visit."

"An old friend?"

"Yeah...someone like my senior, or maybe mentor. Take your pick."

She looks surprised at my answer.

But before she could question me, I decide to speak up.

"By the way Caster. I think I just recalled something really important."

Her **look** of surprise **changed** to another form. But **she** still looks surprised.

"I need to tell you two things, but it can wait until I'm done with school?"

"Why not now?"

"Because...you'll probably make a fuss about it. That and it's only a feeling. I have no idea **if ****my** thinking is even straight at the moment."

She huffed in annoyance.

"I doubt your thinking has ever been straight."

"Very funny."

I replied as I looked at the clock in my room and winced slightly.

"Oh damn it. School's about to start. I better hurry."

I quickly tucked away my belongings and got ready for **school**, despite knowing that I was easily going to be late.

As I was doing so, I suddenly heard a sigh.

"Honestly. I cannot believe that someone like you can wield so much power." She shakes her head in disbelief. "You act so carefree despite the potential danger around you."

"I've been doing that for a while. Now if you'll excuse me."

She looks at me like I'm a creature with two heads for a moment before she sighs again.

"You do realize **that** I can just warp you to school **directly, ****right**?"

It was at this moment did all my movements come to a stop and I cursed myself for always forgetting things at the most important time.

"Would you be kind enough to do so?"

"I would."

After saying that, her expression darkens for a brief moment.

"Though I should advise you to stay behind though."

Her words catch me off guard.

"Why?"

"It's weak, but someone has been setting up some sort of...for a lack of your understanding. I shall use a single word. And that word is **'field'** around the school. I suspect that person is trying to engulf the school in a trap that would kill everyone there and turn them into food."

I winced at her explanation.

Something that terrifying was under my feet the whole time?

"Are you serious? Is it the work of a magus or a **Servant**?"

She scoffs at me. I asked something stupid obviously.

"Obviously it has to be a **Servant**. Even if it's weak, this kind of field is almost impossible to construct for a modern day magi. Also, **its** nature is **Greek**. Unless the magi itself is **Greek**, which I have good reason to doubt it. It is safe to say it is most **definitely** done by a **Servant** itself."

I was really surprised by her answer.

Still I think I have an idea of who it could be.

"Hey do you think it was Rider who was responsible for this?"

She nods in approval.

"Most likely. I **knew** Hercules in life, and this is definitely beyond him. He is too much of a fighter. If Lancer's identity is as you say, then it is also **no****because** of **its** nature. Assassin hasn't been summoned, so we can rule that out. Saber is most likely out for the same reason as Berserker. And I doubt an Archer would do something like this."

So that purple haired woman was behind this.

"Sigh...So troublesome."

I rubbed my head.

"I guess that means we need to take down Rider otherwise everyone's going to die huh?"

**Of** course that might or might not go so well if I tried it on my own.

"Do you have some sort of hero complex or anything?"

"**Of** course not."

I snorted at the stupid question.

"If it makes you feel any better. I'll have you know, I'll try to save those that I can in front of me. However if it means sacrificing my own life, forget it. I have abandoned a few people to their **deaths** because of it, but I don't fully regret it."

She glares at me for that statement, but I don't back down.

"**Of** course, I could use some help. I'm not stupid to think I can do this by myself."

Her glare intensifies before it softens.

"Fine...I suppose it's easy to know that Rider is weakened if she has to use such a method. With some planning, it might actually work to our advantage."

"Thanks then."

Upon saying that, I tried my best to resist smirking.

I failed to do so.

"Now then, let's have a discussion of our own shall we?"

* * *

Oppressive.

That was the only word I could think **of** to describe the atmosphere around me.

I can't believe that no one else around me is unaware of it.

It truly reminds me of the **Dark ****Hour**.

While sitting in class, I pondered some of my options and what weapons I have.

Rider was a **Servant** excelling in agility and speed. Meaning I had to plan for some offensive abilities that could catch her.

In a way, it wasn't that different from planning for Lancer.

Ever since I stepped foot into the school, I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

I know I missed school yesterday, but how could I have not noticed it before then? Was this **set up** incredibly quick? Or did it finally reach enough power to threaten us? Either way, it didn't seem like good news.

Caster said that she hopes that the trap is sprung quickly while it's weak.

At this level of power, it won't be able to inflict instant death even to regular humans. However if it gets any stronger, then it becomes a problem.

She says that it's best to find a way to force Rider to play her hand.

And that would be to cause her to feel some danger.

Together we came up with a plan.

However, the execution would mostly depend on her abilities.

If all goes **well, ****by** the end of **today ****we ****would ****be** rid of Rider.

And even better if Rin or Emiya is the one to do so.

"_Are you prepared? You should be."_

Caster's voice echoed through my head. A result of her link with me.

"_Yeah. Go for it. I don't know about Emiya as you said he was foolish enough to leave his __**Servant**__ behind, but Rin definitely won't. I'm sure Archer's somewhere in the area. We'll let him do the dirty work for us. __**Stand by**__ just in case a chance shows itself to get rid of both of them."_

"_You need not worry about such a thing. I assure you by the end of today, the two of us __**will**__ be celebrating."_

I smiled a little at her words.

For too long I have been ignorant, and only able to defend myself.

Now it's time for me to take the fight to the others.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**I personally think it's full of content, and there's not enough action sadly.**

**However for those who wants action, don't worry, it'll come soon enough.**

**The reason why these chapters aren't that long is because I think shorter chapters are easier to write. So sorry if it bothers anyone.**

**Oh and as for that midnight channel girl? Don't worry, it's just an OC for a single chapter, you'll never hear from her again.**

**Anyway, from here onwards, I'll start making some large changes to the story from canon.**

**Someone once mentioned that I was taking the Fate route. However in truth, I was planning on using both Fate and UBW. HF is too complicated for me to write about. So sorry Sakura fans.**

**Anyway...here are the 3 questions of the day...**

**Question 1) I know Saber has incredibly broken magic defence because of the dragon core. However what if said a spell of EX rank, even stronger and I mean a lot stronger than even Caster could cast.**

**Say a spell so destructive, it could blow half a city up? Or perhaps a spell with as much or if not more power than Archer's Caldaborg. Could it pierce through her defense? Or will it just be nulled?**

**Question 2) What do I do about Assassin? SOMEONE GIVE ME AN IDEA! Though...I'm a bit uncomfortable about Jack the Loli Ripper. **

**Question 3) Can anyone guess what were the two cards Elizabeth gave him? A hint. It's not found in P3 but in P4G.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't really have much to comment about here at the moment. So let's just skip the formalities, once again I owe nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Hey have you heard? Another student was sent away to the hospital."

"Seriously? Is it for the same reason as the others?"

The girls were talking about the attacks again. It seems things were getting worse, but what they didn't know, was that it was going to stop very soon.

I closed my eyes and attempted to talk to Caster through our link.

"_How much longer should I wait for Caster?"_

"_Patience. Trust me when I say we should let the day drag out first. Good plans can't be rushed."_

"_Half the plan came from me."_

"_And yet I play the most important role of it. You need not worry, you should simply prepare in case Archer and his master prove incompetent."_

I gave a nod despite her not being able to see it personally before I closed off our link.

Rin and her servant...I've never had a good look at their abilities.

All I knew was that her servant for some fought with twin sabers. That either made him Saber, or Archer.

If Lancer was one capable of casting powerful rune magic, I don't see why an Archer couldn't use a sword. Caster did say that some servants were capable of fitting multiple roles.

I glanced down towards my bag.

Within it was my compendium. I still haven't told Caster about it. She seems to give me the benefit of doubt, and I think it's only natural to be more open with her about myself.

I need to some planning. It doesn't hurt to be extra careful. It has saved my life several times in the past. I'm not like my sister who can just steamroll her way through to victory with ease.

For a fast opponent, I need something that can be aimed well and easily. I also need something that is powerful. I've seen with my fight against Lancer and Berserker, that taking them down requires a lot of raw power.

These two are the most important aspects when choosing what personas to use. It's sad, but most of the strongest personas come from the Judgement Arcana which I have yet to established.

Granted I still have some very powerful ones, but in a school area like this? They may not be very practical. Furthermore, while their power is great, so are Servants. Past experience has shown me, that when two sides of equal power competes, the one whose abilities and skills overturns the other would be the winner.

In this case, I need to review what I know about her. Which sadly is nearly zero. However my time in the Dark Hour has taught me one thing.

The saying 'you can't judge a book by it's cover', that's not entirely true.

At times, just by looking at a person, you can identify some aspects of them. Like if a shadow was on fire and yet it didn't bother it at all, it would easily give away his element as a fiery shadow.

Likewise, Rider's blindfold easily told me of a secret weapon behind her eyes. Most likely her Noble Phantasm.

I told Caster of this, and the answer she gave me was interesting.

"_**Mystic eyes for noble phantasms are rare, but a female Greek Hero whose Noble Phantasm is her eyes...only one comes to mind. Medusa. According to legend, anyone who gazes upon her eyes would turn to stone immediately. But don't fully believe that, as a Servant, I can assure that at times, our Noble Phantasms exceed what is told. Don't think that just because you can't see her eyes, doesn't mean you will be safe."**_

If that was the case, the only things that I could do to prepare for it, was either get a long distance away before she activates it, or use Infinity or Valhalla before she activates it. Their ability to throw me out of reality would surely defend against almost Noble Phantasm.

Though the latter was not one I like to use.

Still taking into consideration my plan of attack. I also have to include in others...mainly Emiya. That guy is a master with a Servant. Even if he doesn't bring her with him, with a command spell, she can be by his side at an instant.

Overall, I have to watch out for three Servants and two Masters.

I have Caster and the element of surprise with me.

However right now, Rider is the greatest threat, and she knows my identity. It would be dangerous if she reveals it to the other masters.

Ilya may have some screws loose, but I think I can trust her for some reason.

Lancer seems the honourable type, so I think he won't bother me.

"Guess I might need to use these sooner than I thought."

I recalled the two cards that Elizabeth had given me. Now that I had total control of my compendium, I could recreate as many as I wanted to. When I read the details about them, I could easily see why my successor love those skills so much that he would value them above the others.

In case something went wrong, I could fall back to them. I'm really looking forward to giving them a try.

The bell signalling that half the day has ended has arrived.

"_It's time..."_

I nodded. Time to execute the plan.

Once the bell was finish ringing, the PA system came online.

"Excuse me. This is the principal speaking, I would like to request all students to kindly make their way down to the auditorium."

Immediately the results were as expected.

"What? Oh come on it's time for lunch!"

"Really? He picks now to have a speech?"

The students complain, I feel a little bad since I'm somewhat responsible for this. But really, there's no choice.

I stood up midst the complaints and headed off to the auditorium.

* * *

There was much murmuring and unrest surrounding me, and I know it's only going to get worse very soon.

This whole thing was a plan form by me and Caster. I already knew what was going to happen next, but even so, I have to admit, that I probably wasn't ready for the commotion that was generated by it.

The principal was only going to say one thing.

"This is unfortunate news, and it pains me to say this. However, due to recent events concerning our students, our school will sadly be closed for a short period of time, how long however is something that I don't know."

The crowd broke out into an uproar.

"Silence!"

He shouted through the mike, but no one listened, and so he did it again and again until they settled down.

He cleared his throat to try and regain control of the atmosphere.

"Anyway, as I was saying. This school would be used by the police for an investigation until a lead of some sort comes up. Also there are many parents who rightfully fear for their children, and support this idea as well."

I barely managed to suppress a grin.

Off course mostly everything he's saying is bull. This man and all the staff in the school were actually brainwashed by Caster.

"And so, I would like to inform everyone, that starting tomorrow, school would be close until further notice. That is all."

* * *

Time passed by quickly, before I knew it, it was almost time for the last period.

I looked up at the clock. Exactly thirty minutes left before dismissal.

I frowned, I was wondering if my plan was a failure.

I was so worried, that I almost lost track of all that was happening around me.

However, there was something that caught my attention, it was a conversation between several girls.

"Hey I heard that one of your neighbors went missing the other day."

"You mean Hana Tsuhikawa? Yeah her family's been pretty worried about it."

"Do you think this has anything to do with those murders and all?"

"Stop that! You're scaring me!"

Hana Tsuhikawa...that was the name of the girl who appeared in the midnight channel. She was missing in the real world? What does that mean?

As my mind changed focus...it was at this moment, did the world change.

The scenery of my classroom is dyed blood red almost as if someone had thrown a giant flood of blood over my world.

My body is suddenly numbed for a brief moment.

The presence here reminds me of the Dark Hour...

No, it feels much worse. In the Dark Hour, the innocent people are safe unless they are released by Persona users. Here, they are not.

...Caster mentioned that boundary fields don't affect Magi much if they have enough magical energy within them to resist it.

And while I'm no magi, I have the power to resist it's effects thanks to Persona.

That said, I'm still feeling terrible from it. I better get moving.

The students around me all collapsed in an instant. I bent down and examined one of them, she was unconscious. I guess in a sense, she's lucky that she was knocked out so that she couldn't feel the agony.

Even if I'm able to move about, I still can't do anything about the sensation I'm feeling in my body.

"_Caster...can you hear me?"_

"There's no need to use the link, I'm right behind you."

I let out a jump as I turned around.

I could have sworn I saw a smirk under her hood. She must have taken joy in getting one out of me.

"I'm guessing the plan worked. Though, I didn't think you were coming here personally."

"I took the liberty of adding in some assurance in case some things went wrong."

I didn't know what to say. I don't want to push my luck by questioning her abilities. I am after all a newcomer to this side of the world.

"Well..." I glanced around. "Are they going to be all right?"

"If we hurry and defeat Rider then perhaps. Ultimately it depends on how incomplete this boundary field is."

Well that brings me to my next question.

"Speaking of which, where is she anyway?"

I don't know how, but I just got a feeling she closed her eyes.

"I can sense two servants in the vicinity. The first being on this floor, and the second being on the first."

"Is it really all right for you to be this close to one without them noticing?"

"It can't be helped. The chances of you getting killed is much higher if I'm not around."

I can't deny that much.

"Still..the real difficult part is only beginning."

Getting Rider to show herself was the easy part.

All we had to do was convince her, or her master that school was being shut down to give the illusion that this boundary field would have been for nothing.

No matter how dangerous a trap is, if it can't be sprung or if there's nothing to catch, it's virtually meaningless. By tricking them, we forced them to activate it prematurely.

Also, Rider has to be in the area if she wants to harvest their souls, which means that she would have to come out of hiding to activate it.

And that was when we strike.

"Okay, but now what do we do? Wait and see if Rin does as we think she does?"

"You should consider another option."

Her response catches me off guard.

"Your plan was sound, but your vision was lacking. You figured out a way to make servants fight among themselves, but you never considered what would happen if the girl's servant fails to defeat Rider. She would win, and consume the everyone, and in turn furthering her powers."

"Isn't that why we're here? To ensure Rider's death?"

"And that part is the incomplete part. If you reveal yourself to those two masters, they will question why did you not reveal yourself sooner? It's pretty much like admitting that you set them up. It'll give them plenty of reason to come after you."

Oh shit...she's right.

How could I have not noticed that? If I help Rin, my identity's blown, and if Archer loses, Rider would come back for me.

Thankfully, before I could freak out about this, Caster spoke up once again.

"Thankfully, I took the liberty of fixing this plan. There is in reality a very simple solution."

"Is it wrong a part of me is afraid of asking what this is?"

Her smirk widens, it sends chills down my spine. I thank myself for being able to keep a straight face despite that.

"You should be somewhat afraid. The plan to leave a good impression on the others is simple but dangerous. All you have to do is take the fight to Rider. If the two other masters catch you doing so, they'll have many different opinions. However hatred would probably be the last thing on their mind."

"They'll still have hostility and bad impressions of me."

"Perhaps, but compared to hatred, those few reasons tend to hold less sway in their decision to attack you."

"Great..." I muttered bitterly. I didn't think enough of the consequences. I rubbed my forehead trying to clear myself of a migraine I feel coming on.

I stopped to think of other options.

"Really? I think there's so many ways this could go wrong. How about supporting me Caster?"

Her smirk changes to a dark smile, and I feel myself thinking perhaps going on the offense might not have been the best thing I've chosen so far.

* * *

The school if it even can be called that is red all around.

The hallways are dyed red like blood.

The air is so thick, it's literally bloody red.

Just breathing it in is enough to give me a minor headache.

I can only imagine what the innocent students are feeling right now.

"...Hruh..."

Each breath I take sends pain down my throat. The heat is getting worse with every passing moment.

The feeling I'm having now, it's almost like I'm in the belly of a monster, slowly being digested.

Back when I was talking to Caster, I was relaxed. But now that I'm out of her presence, my mind is registering the danger again.

Caster had other issues to deal with at the moment, and so I'm on my own. She can't be with me physically, but she assured me that she would be over in an instant should I bite of more than I can chew.

The first floor huh? I looked behind me. Covering my back are were several bone monstrosities resembling humans.

They were so close to resembling skeletons, the only reasons they couldn't be was because instead of a skull for a head, they had what appeared to be...teeth.

"I have to say...her idea of guards...might need some reconsideration."

Dragon Tooth warriors.

They were the familiars of Caster. Weak they maybe, they certainly are easy to create. Their real role isn't meant to destroy the enemy, but to cover my movements as I make it to the first floor.

The method she had chosen was to attack Emiya and Tohsaka of all things.

Third floor.

Second floor.

And finally the first floor.

I glanced down towards my right hand. Within it is one of the two cards I'm going to be using.

I couldn't sense exactly which floor the source was coming from, but thankfully I didn't have too.

"-Hahahahaha-"

The sound of mad laughter echoes throughout the hallways.

It gives away the location of the source.

Stretching my hand towards the side, I summoned Deoxypus, the blade used by Archangel Michael before I opened the door.

"-Ahahahaha-You really are like a tiger you shitty excuse of a teacher!"

In front of me is Matou Shinji, and he's become a lunatic.

Or perhaps this was his true form all along.

Is it not hard to not know about him. He pretty much is the center of attention regarding many girls, and is well known especially in the Archery club.

He's laughing maniacally while he continues to kick a barely conscious teacher.

Fujimaru Taiga. The school's most famous teacher.

It's sad, but I actually pity her for being conscious.

I looked around, Shinji hasn't even noticed my presence yet.

Everyone around me is lying on the ground. None of them except their teacher is conscious. The agony they must be feeling is much worse than what I saw a few minutes ago back when I was on the fourth floor.

Many of them were foaming on the mouth, some had listless eyes as they stared at the ceiling in horror. While others...were experiencing the horror of having their skin melt into nothingness.

This scene reminded me of the darkest times during the Dark Hour when Shadows devoured a human. The human would go through unimaginable agony as their minds and body are torn apart. Black corrosive liquid would flow out of their eyes, mouth and ears until they died.

The scene here is comparable to that horror.

I clenched my fist, it was time to stop this.

"Hey Shinji..."

I banged my fist on the door.

Immediately he stops whatever he's doing and looks towards me.

"You know, you should really treat your teachers with more respect."

I grinned as I stepped towards him.

"Wha...who..."

It seems his feeble mind is having some trouble comprehending my presence. I don't mind it.

I continued to walk towards him, with my weapon drawn.

I was only several meters away from him when I heard a rattling sound. I smirked.

I immediately spun around and swung my blade.

It collided with a nailed weapon and knocked it away.

A streak of purple weaved about the classroom and landed in front of Shinji.

"Hello Rider, nice to see you again...if you weren't were trying to me."

I grinned at her.

Rider's appearance seems to have shocked Shinji back into sanity. Hard to believe an idiot like him is capable of summoning a Servant, but hey. That's life I guess.

"Who-who are you supposed to be?"

Really? The way he speaks is kind of pathetic. He stuttering shows how little confidence he has. This kid's sanity reminds me of a certain albino with a gun. Good thing he doesn't have that conviction he does.

"Just another student at the school, that you and your stupid Servant pissed off by trying to devour. I hope you're ready to suffer for it."

He takes a step back, fear is evident in his eyes. His mouth opens, but he can't find the strength to speak.

"Ri-Rider who is that?! You said...you said..."

"Wow...you really do suck. I almost pity Rider for having a master like you."

As I made a slight movement, Rider immediately lifts her weapon in a defensive stance.

"You know, I haven't returned the favor since our first meeting."

She smiles at my statement and replies to it.

"Oh? You seem more confident since then, did you grow a spine since then?"

"I always had a spine. I just wanted a chance to show off when you weren't scurrying about."

Perhaps it was my declaration of challenge, but something snaps within Shinji, his frightful expression is changed to one of madness.

"Hahaha...you...you really think you can challenge a Servant?" He points at me as he starts laughing. "You...you really are a fool! You come up here and challenge me? Your just a regular human! Know your place!"

He is really getting on my last nerves. The temptation of slicing his tongue off is strong, but I barely manage to resist it.

"I'm not much a talker, so I'm just going to slice your tongue off and get this over with." I sighed as I took another step forward.

The distance between us only about five meters. With a single move, both Rider and I can easily cover it.

Concentrating on my target ahead, I made the first move.

With a swift step I advanced forward and covered at least three meters. Both Rider and I are now within striking distance.

She reacts first but bringing her leg up in an attempt to kick me.

The attack is swift and leaves a trial with the mixture of black and purple. I can sense great power behind it. A normal human would probably die the moment it connects with them.

However...

I duck underneath her attack and bring my blade up.

My speed does not lose to her and my sword draws a beautiful arc upwards.

It was for a moment, but I noticed her expression change. With moves that can nearly be considered inhumane, she pulls her leg backwards and did a cartwheel, landing behind her master.

She looks down at her leg and I noticed another change in her expression.

"Oh...so Servants can bleed despite being spirits." I taunted her.

The cut was small and won't hinder her in anyway. However it didn't change the fact that a human had managed to strike a Servant.

It was no small feat, and she knows it.

I can match her physically now, or perhaps even surpass her standing at the moment.

The reason being, my power was boosted by another Servant. Namely Caster.

'_**Extreme Reinforcement'**_

By using her magic, she can augment my physical abilities to insane proportions. She made it so that I can even go toe to toe with a Servant of the knight class itself should my skill level be high enough.

To top things further off, I am not using the extra boost from my Persona abilities.

"Hmm..."

I however don't bask in the light of the moment and continue my attack.

I step forth once more and brought my blade downwards. My target was Shinji Matou.

Yet she recovers much faster than I thought, she jumps back further while shooting her weapon forth.

"Tsk..."

It was a simple method of simply turning my head to the side to evade the attack. However it also forces me to break my stance.

At this moment, did her chains twist and changed directions. It wrapped around her master's waist and she pulled him to her side.

Shinji let out a pathetic cry, but I ignore him.

I advanced for a third time, but Rider had another idea.

She darts around the class with incredibly grace and exits through the entrance.

"Shit." I mutter a curse as I turned around and ran after them.

I barely made it out the door when Rider had turned about and tossed her weapon at me once more. I swatted it away like I did before and chased her down throughout the hallway.

"Stop darting around!"

Obviously she wasn't going to listen to me. I don't even know why I said that.

Almost like a serpent of sorts, Rider raced through the hallways while gliding about with movements impossible to comprehend. As she did, she would every now and then tossed her weapon backwards at the most impeccable timing.

Yet...

Each time she did, I would knock it away.

Naturally on my own, I would not have difficulty doing so against a weapon like that. Even if Caster's power had reinforced my body and senses, but my skill level does not change.

One year of fighting cannot compare to a spirit who has been fighting supernatural beings for all their lives.

As such, I was relying on a second power.

One of the two cards I was given.

Angelic Grace.

A passive skill of the highest order.

This skill allows me sense the form and direction of almost any attack regardless of how tricky it can be.

Even better, it allows me to dodge them with mere minimal effort. By allowing my instincts to take over, I can at times put myself in a position that would allow me to counter attack almost immediately.

"Weave your chains all you like! It won't help!"

I taunted her as her chains spiral around towards me before she twisted the nail aiming for me head, but I stepped to the right and evaded it.

"Humph..."

She's undaunted by her series of failures and instead proceeds in the direction of the stairs.

I follow her.

Second story and then to the third story.

I realized that this was not going to change anything.

Rider's ability to weave about the place will ensure that i would never catch her if blindly chased her.

As such, I had to change my strategies. This was going to hurt, but I have no choice.

As she doesn't go to the fourth floor, the chase continues once more. It was getting hard ignoring Shinji's pathetic squeals as she carried him about like a rag doll.

Once in the hallway again, she jumps about the wall before she throws her weapon at me. I bent my knees and throw my right hand to the side, while I place my left arm in the way of her weapon.

"-Arguhh-"

Blood spills out as my arm is pierced.

For an instant, Rider's expression changes and Shinji lets out a gloating laugh, but I ignore it as I crushed the card that I summoned with my right hand.

"Seigfried! Brave Blade!"

The German hero appears next to me. One swing of his blade, and both her chain and the ground was broken.

The impact caused me and Rider to take a step back.

Silenced filled the area for several moments before my opponent decides to speak.

"You damaged my weapon. Even if it was a nameless one, it shouldn't be possible to do so easily."

I shrugged before I used my right hand and grabbed the nail that was embodied in my arm. A large amount of pain is sent through my body, but as I'm used to pain from past experience, I am able to endure it.

With a show of force, I brutally pulled out the nail causing a small explosion of blood.

"Son of a bitch!" I cry out instinctively. "I forgot how much pulling out weapons used to hurt."

"Are you really so foolish? You would sacrifice an arm just to damage my weapon? And I haven't even pulled out my Noble Phantasm yet."

I smirked at her. My mind changing persona to another one in the meantime.

I raised my right hand once more and summoned a card. I crushed it and summoned another one of my Personas.

"Sandalphon, salvation!"

The twin brother of Metatron appears and simply by raising his hand, a bright light engulfs my wounded arm, and a few seconds later, it is fine again.

Both Rider and Shinji looks at me in shock, although the former regains control of herself quickly. She ends up smiling at me.

"I see, you truly are very powerful for a human."

I scoffed. "Regretfully, I can name a few much more powerful than me."

Swinging my blade around, I attempted to start the second round. "By the way, should we continue?"

Shinji had to go and ruin the moment with his whining again.

"Rider what are you doing? Kill him! Kill him already!"

Really what is this sorry excuse of a man doing here? The girls who follow him around must be pretty brainless to think that he's worth something.

I sighed. "Rider, I actually feel for you. You might have things even worse than Lancer who has master running him like a dog."

Even with the blindfold on, I can tell that her eyes widened in surprise.

Before I could go any further, the sound of glass breaking echoes throughout the hallway.

For a brief moment I recall the fact that we weren't the only ones in the school. Rin and the others must be destroying Caster's familiars right about now.

I smiled. "Well Rider, I think we better step up the pace before the cavalry arrives."

I realized that I was caught up in abusing Caster's power that I forgot to utilize my own skills properly.

I looked around at the environment and came up with an idea.

I changed Personas once again.

"By the way Rider, I hope you have some good defence like Berserker does."

That was the only warning I gave her before I ran at her.

She reacts quickly but jumping up and swinging her chain down at me. Even if the nail is gone, it can still be used as a weapon. The chain could be used as a whip, and with her power, just one strike is enough to kill a normal person.

The chain weaves about in a spiral once more attempting to confuse me. With my abilities, evading it was simple, however that wouldn't solve anything.

Even if I used Siegfried's ability to null striking attacks to charge through, Rider with her maneuverability will easily be able to back out of my attack range. Furthermore, Siegfried has no range attacks to hit her with.

This fight will also never change not so long as she continues to hold a range weapon that can be used in such a flexible manner.

A card flows down next to my right hand, and my left goes up to protect my head just as her chain comes down.

""-Arrrghh-"

I screamed out as her weapon breaks my left arm. However I smashed the tarot card with my right before I grabbed onto her chain.

"Beelzebub! Primal Force!"

The Lord of Flies materializes next in front of me, his figure is so hulking it almost blocks out the length of the hallway.

"A Phantasmal Beast?!"

Rider cries out in shock as my Persona launches his attack.

Primal Force.

It is one of my most devastating attacks.

A pure physical force that shoots out a straight beam with insane power. Despite it being a beam, it is a physical attack.

It activates by locking onto a target before it blasts them away.

"Have fun Rider."

The moment I said that, a blast of white shoots through the hallway.

For the first time since our fight, I've used my environment to my advantage. In such a narrow area, Primal Force would easily cover the hallway, leaving Rider with no room to dodge.

To my surprise however, she does.

Abandoning her weapon, she dives towards the windows next to her just as the light engulfs her.

The attack hits the wall at the end of the corridor and ploughs through it with so much force, it literally disintegrates it and still goes on.

"Tch...so she got away."

I looked down at the floor and noticed blood stains all over it. It seems that she wasn't able to fully avoid it. That or maybe carrying that useless idiot had something to do with it.

"Ouch..."

I winced and my right hand goes towards my injured left arm.

"Seriously, at this rate, I'll probably set a new record for getting injured in a single day."

I summoned Sandalphon and have him healed me once again. It certainly is nice to have a spell like Salvation.

"_**Really Master? You fight like a Berserker."**_

Caster's voice rings through my head.

"_**Can you find her Caster?"**_

"_**I already have."**_

I detected a large sense of pride in her response.

"_**She's on the roof. Her leg is injured, it seems your attack had some effects on it."**_

"_**Is it possible to make sure she doesn't escape?"**_

"_**I shall hold her there till you arrive."**_

As soon as I was finished talking with her, I heard the bone crushing sound from above again,and it was getting closer.

"Hurry! It came from over here!"

I looked back at the direction of the stairs. I could hear footsteps coming from it.

Damn it, I took too long. I guess Caster couldn't hold them off long enough.

Sure enough, a moment later, three figures arrive.

They stop when they laid eyes on me, I don't blame them.

"Hey Rin, the cavalry's kind of late don't you think?"

She points at me weakly while stuttering.

"You-you are-"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I jokingly asked.

She doesn't reply, but her Servant does. He steps forward and from his hands two sabers appear, one black and one white.

"Who are you?"

He demands my identity in a fierce but firm tone.

Shirou who was like Rin a moment ago snaps out of his stupor and speaks up.

"Wait Archer! We don't even know if he's an enemy or not!"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Archer huh? For a moment there I thought you were Saber. Still, were it not for the circumstances, I probably would have taken that as a hostile response."

"Hoh?" he looks at me with mild interest. "If you know of those classes, then you must know what I am."

I shrugged while maintaining my cool. "A Servant right? You're not that big of a deal. I've met Lancer, Berserker and Rider, and I've fought with all three as well."

For some reason, my words now snap Rin out of her Stupor. "Wait! That's impossible you're a human! No human can fight a Servant!"

"Oh Rin, welcome back to the world off the living." I shifted my pose and directed their attention to the destroyed hallway. "By the way, in response to your statement, look and weep."

She stared speechless at the destruction for several moments before she turns to me.

"You...you did this?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much. I was hoping to destroy Rider, but I guess a Servant really can't be considered normal."

"Destroy Rider? That's not-"

She stops halfway as she realizes something. I waited for her to finish thinking before doing anything.

"Wait...Lancer and Ilya mentioned a magus who was able to fight on par with a Servant."

Her voice was soft and was trembling, but I could clearly hear the message.

"Oh? You met them? How was Lancer? He seems like a fun guy to hang out with if he weren't trying to kill you. Ilya's a pretty nice girl, just don't provoke her."

Archer's eyes narrow upon hearing my words.

To my surprise it was Shirou that spoke up next.

"Wait! I still don't know what's going on here?"

I shrugged. "Really? I don't know what to say to you Shirou. This Holy Grail War thing? It's not my stuff. It's just bad luck I ended up on Rider and Lancer's hit list because I saw them in action. So now it's come down to either I kill them, or they kill me."

I then glanced towards Archer, then to Shirou and back to Rin. "As for what am I doing here, I'm here to kill Rider, but since you're here, you might as well do it for me. I did wound her, and drove her to the roof. If you hurry, you might be able to catch her."

"And why should we finish your work for you?"

I shrugged. "Think about it. This boundary field was activated only half-completed, do you know why?"

"Why is that?" Rin's expression is surprisingly serious now.

"It's because of me. I've known of Rider's presence here for a while, and so does she. In our previous encounter, she failed to kill me, and alerted me to her plans."

"Wait!" Shirou cuts in. "So your saying that this boundary field was activated because of you?!"

I shrugged. "Not really. Shinji was going to activate it later on when it was more lethal to kill everyone inside it to power Rider up. However because of me, his plans took a turn for the worse."

Only half right in truth, but they didn't need to know it.

Rin places one hand under her chin and thinks for a second. To my surprise it is not her that speaks next.

"That announcement...the school was never really going to close right?"

I nodded at Archer's question.

"Yeah. You see, if it drawn on for two more days, this boundary field would have been finished, and everyone would have died a few seconds the moment it was activated. Because of this, I hypnotize the principal and had him give that false speech. Naturally, it promoted that idiot to activate the trap early."

I rubbed the back of my head trying to act calm. "Really. I suppose this mess is partially my fault for not being able to think of a better solution. But hey, I'm sure people would rather take suffering in agony over instant death any day."

"You bastard!"

Something about what I said angers Shirou and he shoots forth to grab me. However I step to the side and kick his feet causing him to fall down.

"Don't take this out on me Emiya. Shinji's the one who caused this. He only did it earlier because my presence was a threat. Had my plan worked, the school would have been evacuated for a few days and this trap would have been rendered useless."

"He's right you know."

Once again Archer surprises me as he smirks down at Emiya's state from above.

"He's not stupid, he chose a method with some risk compared to one with no chances of victory. What about you? Do you think you could have done something better?"

"Shut up! This still doesn't change the fact that you endangered everyone here! If you knew what he was planning, why didn't you tell someone?!"

"Who was I going to tell?" I shrugged. "I didn't even know Rin and you were magus, and I didn't even know Archer was on your side."

Again I said something that bothered Rin.

"Wait! How could you not know it then? If you were aware of Rider's presence as a Servant, why couldn't you not know about Archer? And how can we trust you?"

I shrugged. "Easy. Because I can't sense supernatural forces. I'll take too long to explain why not. You just need to know, that right now Rider is on the roof and she's injured. This is your time to finish her off. Also, as for trust? I'll leave that up to your imagination. Just take note of one point though. If I was really responsible for this, why would I reveal my identity? I could have just left my Servant here and watch from a faraway place through a link and summon Rider back should things go wrong."

To that, she had nothing to say. And so I walked passed them.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

That was Emiya.

I turned around and smirked at them.

"Why isn't it obvious? Now that I know that there are two magi here along with a Servant, I see no further reason to stick my neck out."

"So you're just going to leave us to clean your mess up?" Archer asks me. I guess he has a point.

"I probably should. This does affect you as well. If Rider powers up, as a fellow Servant whose out to kill you, you would be at risk as well. Also everyone in school is in danger, I'm sure your master wouldn't like that to happen. Or..." I glanced towards Emiya. "And neither would a certain idiot who thinks the world is all sunshine."

"Then what about you?" Rin asks. "You said Rider is after you as well. Shouldn't you be worried too?"

"Off course I am." I scoffed. "However I knew of her plans for some time, which was why I wanted to get rid of her. But seeing that there are others around here with the same goal, I don't have too."

I thought that was the end to our conversation, but what she says next stops me.

"Then what if Archer loses? Even if Rider has been injured as you claim, she might have some incredible Noble Phantasm of some sort to turn the tables, and this is her territory."

Ahh...here was the part Caster was warning me about.

"That's...a good point. I forgot that Servants are sometimes like rock paper scissors. If her abilities can overturn Archer's, it's her win." I sighed as I placed my hands on my hips. "Oh well...I can't believe I'm going to have finish this job."

I turned around and headed towards the stairs, as I did I gave them a last glance.

"By the way, you guys coming? If I really have to do this, I might as well get others to come as well."

Rin haughtily smiles at me. "Oh? What happened to that boast of you fighting Rider just now?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll live up to my words. Though it would be pretty sad that all you could do is hide in a corner while a guy does the heavy lifting. But hey, that's how girls roll right? Don't worry I don't blame you."

I inwardly suppress my laughter at the way her expression changes. Really? All girls are weak towards insults base on their genders. They can take it for themselves, but they can't take it for their kind.

"Why you..."

I see her gritting her teeth and turned around and walked away.

"Get back here! Fine! If you want to see me in action so badly then I'll do so!"

* * *

**Well I wanted to finish the Rider battle here, but I decided to stop here for several reasons.**

**But anyway, here are some questions I need to ask if I want to proceed.**

**1) Archer vs Rider. Nasu stated that in case of something like this, victory would depend on if Archer's Rho Aius can block Rider's NP. What I want to know is, if there's a way for Archer to fight Rider's NP head on like Saber with Excalibur, and Gil with EA.**

**Would it work if Archer tried shooting arrows like Caladbolg continuously or maybe use Hrunting? **

**2) Is it really all right to use Jack the ripper? I'm having trouble seeing why Minato would get a killing/loli Servant. I mean her abilities are nice, but if their character doesn't fit, it could lead to a problem in the story. At this point of time, I can only think of three others who might fit the bill better but that's it.**

**3)This has nothing to do with the story...but answer me this honestly. If I never asked questions, would anyone review this story? I'm sorry, but I was reading Fate: Reach out, and it kind of dawns on me that unlike my story, his/her's doesn't need people to answer questions just to get some.**


	14. notice

**I'm going to stop writing this story for a while, but not my others as this one is my favourite.**

**I had some discussion and maybe what could be called a fallout with someone who takes her writing seriously.**

**She mentioned that my real problem is that my English sucks. My grammar is atrocious and all. I listened to your reviews. It's true, and all that. **

**People mentioned getting a Beta, and while I think that could work, that doesn't change the fact that it's not my skills that improving. **

**I want to try and improve myself. Does anyone have any ideas or suggestions on how I could do so?**


End file.
